Quédate conmigo
by Dichiro
Summary: Intriga, secretos, confusión, amor, amistad y muchos sentimientos más por los que tendrán que pasar nuestras protagonistas. Bubbline. Marceline x Bonnibel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola personitas. les traigo una nueva historia Bubbline que espero disfruten mucho.**

**La historia no va con la original, es decir, esta basada en nuestro mundo y no en el de la serie.**

**Agradeceré cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Y estaré actualizando mas o menos cada fin de semana.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mio es la historia.**

**Ahora si, los dejo leer.**

* * *

A las afueras del gran antro "El Androide" se estaba formando una gran fila para entrar ya que dentro de este se encontraba la banda más popular del momento "Las Scream Queens" razón por la cual toda esa gente quería entrar. Los integrantes de la banda se divertían ya en el salón junto al bar con algunas de las personas que habían logrado ingresar y con algunos amigos de cada uno, los cuales eran la mayor parte de los presentes en el lugar.

-Oye Marcy ¿Piensas ponerte a beber?- pregunto un chico de la banda algo molesto ya que a pesar de estar en una fiesta el día siguiente tenían un concierto así que lo más sano era pasárselo bien sin tener que consumir ni una gota de alcohol

-Es una fiesta, se supone que se bebe- dijo una joven pelinegra de una manera algo burlona con una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro

-Vale, has lo que se te pegue la gana, pero más te vale estar bien para mañana- se retiró para ir a la pista de baile

-¿Qué le pasa a Bongo, Keila?- pregunto la joven a una muchacha de cabello negro alborotado que estaba sentada junto a ella

-Ya sabes que Bongo es muy comprometido con el trabajo- dijo sin mucho interés mientras veía a una chica peli rosa acercarse hasta donde se encontraba

-Hola, Keila y este…-

-Marceline- aclaro la chica y le estrecho la mano

-¡Bonnibel! ¡Viniste!- dijo muy alegre la guitarrista del grupo

-Creo que no debería extrañarte después de cómo me lo pediste- respondió la joven con un sutil tono de molestia

-Sí, si como digas, igual me alegra que vinieras te hace bien salir de vez en cuando pero vamos siéntate- le sonrió

-Claro- se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de las chicas

-No sabía que tenías novia, Keila- decía la cantante mientras sorbía de su cerveza

-Yo no soy su novia ¿Crees que si fuera lesbiana me gustaría alguien como ella?-

-Auch, eso dolió, cariño- dijo Keila mientras se tocaba el pecho como si la hubieran apuñalado – Veras mi querida Marce, aquí la niña de papi es heterosexual-

-¡Oye!- se indignó la joven

-Ah! Perdona que pensé que si eras heterosexual- dijo de manera burlona

-Sabes que no me queje por eso- respondió de manera un tanto fría mientras desviaba la mirada

-Creía que tu si eras lesbiana, Keila- interrumpió la pelinegra

-Que tenga amigas heterosexuales no cambia mis gustos, Marce-

-Admito que pensé que ustedes dos eran pareja- comentó la peli rosa a las chicas

-Pues no, a mí no me gusta tener una relación seria- explicó la pelinegra mientas se terminaba su cerveza

-Tampoco es como que nunca hayamos tenido nada- le dijo su amiga

-¿Entonces también eres lesbiana, Marceline?-

-Sí, así es-

-Voy por algo de beber ¿Quieren algo?- preguntó la del pelinegra del cabello afro mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Yo no gracias- respondió la amiga de esta

-Tráeme otra cerveza ¿quieres?-

-Claro y de todos modos te traeré algo Bonnie, no es fiesta sin alcohol-

-¿Entonces para que rayos me preguntas?- dijo sutilmente molesta a su amiga quien ya se había ido por las bebidas

-Oye Bonnibel no parece que te gusten este tipo de cosas ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto algo dudosa la pelinegra

-Keila es muy persistente además dijo que solo serían un par de horas y ya-

-Creo que acaban de timarte- explico la cantante riendo

-Si bueno, da lo mismo-

-¿Cómo es que conociste a Keila? Son muy distintas, me sorprende que sean amigas-

-Ella y yo estábamos en la misma escuela y casualmente nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntas y bueno… yo le enseñe sobre música-

-¡¿En serio?! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo muy sorprendida –o sea que tocas ¿no?-

-Me gusta tocar el piano- explico ella

-¿Algún día podría escucharte tocar?- dijo totalmente fascinada, definitivamente había dado con el tema de mayor interés para la cantante

-Claro, puedes decirle a Keila que te lleve a mi casa cuando quieras- sonrió

-Es una lástima que mañana no pueda ir- dijo con un leve puchero a lo que la otra chica rio

-Si tanto quieres oírme tocar ¿Por qué no vas temprano? Tu concierto es hasta las 10 p.m. ¿Cierto?- le dijo a la chica ya que le había causado ternura su leve gesto

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió con un brillo en los ojos

-Se ven muy felices ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto la guitarrista mientras llegaba con las bebidas

-De nada importante- respondió la cantante y bajista antes de que la peli rosa pudiera decir una sola palabra

La fiesta continuo el rumbo, todos bailaban eufóricamente, incluido el baterista de la banda que después de un rato se había puesto a beber y había terminado bailando arriba de una mesa a lo Michel Jackson mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían y gritaban como locos. Casualmente la que menos había bebido era Marceline quien se quedó hablando únicamente con la amiga de su guitarrista ya que esta se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá de tanto beber y al parecer el poco alcohol que había tomado la peli rosa le estaba haciendo efecto ya que empezaba a verla más alegre que cuando llego. La pelinegra llevo a su casa a Bonnibel y a Keila quien se encontraba dormida en el asiento de atrás del coche y la peli rosa junto a la cantante fijó la hora a la que se encontrarían al día siguiente.

-Oye Keila, llegamos a tu casa, anda levántate- decía una pelinegra a su amiga quien seguía durmiendo en el asiento de su coche sin dar señas de querer levantarse así que la bajista tuvo que salirse del coche y llevar cargando a su amiga hasta su habitación y recostarla en la cama

-Marce… ¿Eres tú?- pregunto una Keila bastante ebria

-Sí, soy yo, ya me iba solo vine a dejarte- dijo dándose vuelta para irse más su compañera la tomo del brazo

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche- dijo casi suplicándolo

-Keila, no voy a hacerlo contigo estando en ese estado, me matarías en cuanto despertaras- respondió a lo que su amiga soltó una leve risa

-Marceline, no estoy tan borracha- comento sonriendo

-Sí, claro, si mañana sigues queriendo que me quede me llamas ¿Vale? Ya me voy- se zafo del agarre de la guitarrista y salió de la casa

Al llegar a su departamento la pelinegra se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama ya que al día siguiente le esperaba un día bastante largo y lo mejor era estar bien descansada. Ya se encontraba bastante cansada así que rápidamente se quedó dormida.

-mm…- se quejaba la bajista por el sonido estridente del despertador el cual no dejaba de sonar -¡mierda!- se quejó al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, faltaba solo una hora para su encuentro con la peli rosa y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde así que se paró de la cama a toda velocidad, se metió a bañar y se vistió. Le quedaba media hora para llegar.

-Faltan diez minutos para la ci… para que llegue Marceline y aun no estoy lista- se quejaba la peli rosa aun a medio vestir mientras se masajeaba las sienes

La bajista llego por fin a casa de la joven con quince minutos de retardo ya que gracias al tráfico y a que se perdió en una ocasión se había demorado más de lo que tenía planeado. Bajo del coche y toco el timbre del apartamento donde vivía Bonnibel.

-Llegas algo tarde- dijo la chica al abrir la puerta

-Lo siento es que… había mucho tráfico y… me perdí- respondió desviando la mirada mientras hacía un leve pucherito

-No importa, pasa- le dijo riendo

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto mientras observaba todo el apartamento

-Ellos no viven aquí- respondió

-Pero Keila dijo…- iba a decir más sin embargo la peli rosa la interrumpió

-Eso es porque mi padre si me da dinero para mi manutención pero no vive conmigo- explico

-Ah ya veo-

-Vamos, te mostrare el piano ¿Sabes tocarlo?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia una habitación

-Sí, un poco aunque me va más el bajo- respondió mientras entraban y veían el gran instrumento lo que hiso que se le iluminaran los ojos a la cantante -¿Podrías?- pregunto casi suplicando con cara de perrito a lo que su acompañante rio, ya se estaba haciendo muy natural eso de reírse cuando estaba con ella

La chica peli rosa se sentó en el banquillo del piano e invito a Marceline a hacer lo mismo, cosa que esta no dudo en aprovechar ya que quería no solo escuchar sino ver como tocaba. La dueña de la casa se puso a tocar y su invitada quedo fascinada, esa chica realmente tocaba muy bien, como los mismísimos ángeles, era una lástima que no necesitaran a nadie más en la banda porque definitivamente la haría entrar en caso de lo contrario. Estaba a media interpretación cuando se hoyo un ligero gruñido proveniente del estómago de cierta chica que había salido sin desayunar de su casa.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto la peli rosa mientras se reía

-Perdón… es que… no tuve tiempo de almorzar- se defendía la pelinegra con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza

-No hay problema, vamos a la cocina- se levantó y se dirigió hasta ahí junto a su visita –Siéntate, vuelvo en un segundo- dijo y se retiró a hacer algo de comer, después de un rato volvió con dos platos y se pusieron a comer las dos chicas

Comían mientras se ponían a bromear y a discutir sobre cualquier cosa, definitivamente esta chica cada vez le caía mejor a la bajista del grupo. Sonó un celular.

-Disculpa- dijo la cantante mientras se levantaba a responder la llamada

-Contesta, no te preocupes-

-Alo?- pregunto la joven al celular

-Marce, ya es otro día y aun quiero que vengas a mi casa- escucho la chica a su guitarrista del otro lado del auricular a lo que se alegró porque aun deseara que fuera pero no quería irse aun de casa de Bonnibel

-… ¿Puede ser después del concierto?- pregunto con algo de duda

-¿Por qué?- dijo de manera fría

-Bueno… estoy algo ocupada-

-¿Estas con una de tus putitas personales?-

-No, es solo que…- trato de explicar sin embargo fue interrumpida

-Marceline o vienes ahorita o pierdes la oportunidad, así de simple- dijo de manera tajante y colgó el teléfono

-Mierda…- se dijo a si misma

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la peli rosa desde la mesa

-Ah… no es nada, solo era Keila- explico mientras volvía a sentarse

-¿Qué quería?- dijo con algo de curiosidad

-Que fuera a su casa, pero le dije que estaba ocupada- le respondió sin mucha importancia

-Ah…-

Estaban ya terminando de comer cuando de nuevo algo las interrumpió sin embargo esta vez no fue un celular sino el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Tienes fantasmas?- pregunto la pelinegra levantando la ceja a lo que Bonnibel solo rio

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto un chico como de diez años que entraba en el comedor y sin esperar la respuesta se acercó más a la visita hasta quedar frente a ella -¿Es tu novia, Bonn?- pregunto el pequeñito a lo que la peli rosa tosió el jugo que estaba tomando

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- dijo totalmente roja de pena

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto la bajista al pequeño peli rosa

-Soy Gumball y soy el hermano de Bonn-

-Mucho gusto, Gumball, yo soy Marceline y soy amiga de Bonnibel- explico la joven

-¿Solo su amiga?- pregunto el niño

-¡Si, Gumball! Solo eso…- respondió la hermana del pequeño

-Pero creí que…- iba a decir el peli rosa más su hermana no se lo permitió

-¡Gumball! ¿Podrías irte a tu cuarto, por favor?- dijo bastante molesta a lo que el pequeño tuvo miedo así que solo asintió y se fue

_Pero espera… ¿Es que acaso Gumball iba a decir algo malo o simplemente es un secreto de Bonnibel? Creo que en alguna oportunidad tendré que hablar un poco con ese niño, ciento que tiene algo que decir que definitivamente me gustaría escuchar._

-¿Qué es lo que escondes Bonnibel Glum?- le dijo a la persona a su lado mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano y sonreía con curiosidad


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola perrrsonas! Nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, ya sea con Favs, Follows y Reviews.**

**Espero lo disfruten mucho. **

**Los dejo leer. Hasta la próxima. **

* * *

-No quería hacerte enojar, Bonn- se disculpó el pequeño

-No estoy molesta, Gumball, solo prométeme que no dirás nada de mi a nadie- respondió la joven sentándose al borde de la cama y sintiéndose un poco culpable por cómo le había hablado al niño

-Lo prometo- dijo sonriendo

-Muy bien, ahora a dormir- le dio un beso en la frente, lo tapo y se fue a su habitación

El día anterior la amiga de Keila le había preguntado si escondía algo por culpa de su pequeño hermano y a pesar de eso no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él. Había negado rotundamente estar escondiendo algo y aunque la pelinegra no había insistido más, Bonnibel se había dado cuenta claramente que no se había dado por satisfecha con su respuesta. Pero ella no tenía nada que esconder o al menos nada que le incumbiera a la otra chica.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se metió a la cama quedándose dormida en un par de minutos.

Mientras en la habitación de la cantante se encontraba esta junto con su guitarrista. La noche anterior había estado realmente molesta con ella por no ir a su casa y apenas le había dirigido la palabra pero después de un rato se había cansado de tanto insistir y se la había llevado prácticamente a rastras a su casa, solo para darle lo que la chica quería la noche anterior.

-Esto no me quita el enfado, Marceline- se quejó la joven sonriendo mientras volteaba a verla

-¿Ah no? Vaya, entonces tendremos que arreglar eso- dijo sonriendo con picardía

-¿Cómo piensas arreglarlo?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente

La chica ni siquiera respondió, se limitó a arrebatarle un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria mientras con una mano la rodeaba de la cintura y la otra se encargaba de recorrer poco a poco el cuerpo de su "amiga", haciéndola estremecerse de placer y rompiendo el beso en momentos, incapaz de continuar. Keila no se quedó atrás y también empezó a pasar sus manos por el excelente cuerpo de la chica, provocándole pequeños espasmos involuntarios de placer.

No era que alguna sintiera algo por la otra, simple y sencillamente el sexo era demasiado bueno como para resistirse, tanto que a pesar de haber tenido ambas pareja en algún momento, siempre terminaban enrollándose y mucho más ahora que ninguna tenía una relación y eran libres para hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente les costó mucho levantarse pues ambas estaban muy cansadas por la noche que habían tenido y que ahora les estaba cobrando todo el ejercicio. La pelinegra logro levantarse a duras penas, y solo porque debía hacerlo pues tenían que ir a verse con los chicos para programar algunas fechas.

-Keila- dijo moviéndola un poco

-¿Qué?...-pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

-Hay que levantarse, recuerda que tenemos que reunirnos con Guy y Bongo-

-Sí, ahorita- se giro

La pelinegra lanzo un suspiro de exasperación y le arrebato las cobijas de un tirón dejándola aturdida y asustada por lo repentino de la acción. Cuando el susto pasó su rostro adquirió una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto molesta

-Es que no te levantas- replico

-Ya iba- se quejó y se puso de pie

-Voy a ducharme- dijo la cantante

-Me baño contigo- comento y la otra se voltio a mirarla

-Sé lo que eso implica y no tengo más fuerzas- objeto y se metió al baño sin darle tiempo a su amiga para protestar

Al cabo de algunas horas se encontraban ya en casa del tecladista del grupo, discutiendo las próximas fechas y lugares a los que irían las próximas semanas.

-Tenemos que ir a las vegas chicos- comentaba el baterista

-Bongo, no podemos ir hasta allá- replico Keila

-Estoy de acuerdo con Keila, solo iremos a diferentes estados, no países- dijo la pelinegra

-Aburridos- comento el joven entornando los ojos

-Chicos, tengo que irme- anuncio la guitarrista

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Guy

-A casa de mi amiga-

-¿Cuál amiga?- pregunto curiosa la cantante

-Bonnibel- se levantó de su asiento –Ya me voy, nos vemos luego-

-Espera- la detuvo la pelinegra

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada- la soltó y sonrió

-Bueno, hasta luego- salió del lugar

-¿Por qué la detuviste?- pregunto Guy

-No era nada-

-Como si pudieras engañarme con eso- respondió enarcando una ceja

-Se ve que necesitan hablar así que yo me marcho- comento el joven baterista

-No hace falta, yo ya me iba- salió rápidamente antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera decir nada

Al llegar a casa de su amiga la integrante de la banda fue directo a tocar la puerta y no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando se abrió y dejo ver a una chica peli rosa algo despeinada que parecía no haber dormido bien en toda la noche, cosa muy rara en su amiga ya que era muy responsable y buena niña.

-Bonnibel, parece que te paso un tornado por encima- dijo con tono de sorpresa

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- comento con una sonrisa fingida y muy mal disimulada

-Muy bien ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto su amiga tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta el sillón

-No quiero hablar de eso, Keila- desvió la mirada

-Cariño, esta tarde sonabas bien cuando hablamos ¿No vas a contarme? Te hará bien- la tomó de las manos con ternura

-Es suficiente con que estés aquí- le sonrió tristemente

-No me gusta verte así- la atrajo hacia sí enrollándola en un abrazo protector lleno de ternura

La mantuvo abrazada hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y aun así no la soltó. Llevaba algunos años siendo amiga de la chica y a pesar de eso había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella. En algunas ocasiones incluso la había encontrado llorando y sin querer levantarse de la cama y aun así ella jamás le había contado nada sobre sus problemas. La admiraba de cierta manera ya que estaba claro que se encargaba sola de sus asuntos y nunca le había contado a nadie, tal vez simplemente para no molestarlos, o tal vez porque creía que de todos modos no podrían ayudarla. Sin embargo ella no la había dejado sola, siempre estaba ahí, ayudándola aunque fuera solo con su presencia, justo como ahora.

-¿Keila?- pregunto algo aturdida la peli rosa después de llevar durmiendo alrededor de cuatro horas

-Aquí estoy, cariño- le respondió

-¿Qué hora es?- cuestiono ya sentada y un poco más tranquila

-Son las ocho de la noche-

-Es tarde-

-¿Dónde está el pequeño Gumball?-

-Se va a quedar a dormir con uno de sus amigos-

-Entiendo, bueno habrá que comer algo ¿No crees?- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga

Tres horas después habían ya terminado de comer y la peli rosa no paraba de bostezar sin querer, pues su costumbre de dormirse temprano estaba haciendo mella ya en ella.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir ya, Bonn?- pregunto riéndose de la cara de sueño que tenía la chica

-Eso estaría bien- respondió deformando la última palabra debido a un bostezo

-Bien, vayamos a dormir-

La peli rosa la miro confundida

-¿No vas a irte a tu casa?-

-No, me quedaré aquí contigo- le sonrió y después se la llevo del brazo hasta la habitación

Ya dentro del cuarto dejo a su amiga en la cama y se dirigió al closet comenzando a rebuscar algo entre todos los cajones

-Tienes que ponerte una piyama- comento aun buscando

-Están en el segundo cajón a la derecha- indico ella

-Genial, uno para ti y otro para mí- dijo lanzándole uno a las manos

-Bien ¿Podrías darte la vuelta en lo que me cambio?-

-¿Para qué? Somos amigas, Bonn, te recuerdo que incluso te di una ducha en una ocasión-

-Eso fue porque me emborrachaste y tenías que quitarme lo ebria- respondió

-Bien, bien, me volteo- se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y fijo la vista en la pared

Se entretuvo viendo la figura de la peli rosa reflejada en la pared. La vio quitarse la ropa y ponerse rápido la piyama. A decir verdad podría haberse cambiado en ese momento ella también pero no lo pensó y estaba distraída, tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando su amiga le hablo sino hasta que le coloco la mano en el hombro sobresaltándola.

-Keila ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?-

-Ah cierto, ya lo hago-

Comenzó a desvestirse ahí mismo y enseguida Bonnibel se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose de que su amiga no mostrara ni un atisbo de vergüenza, tal vez ella era demasiado inmadura y por eso le incomodaba cambiarse enfrente de otras personas. Su cara tenía un leve tono carmesí por lo repentino en que Keila se había quitado la ropa, la había tomado por sorpresa y le provoco que se sonrojara. Trato de distraer su mente pensando en otra cosa y se enfocó en ver una lámpara que yacía junto a su cama, estaba rota pero aun así no se decidía a tirarla pues era importante para ella.

-Listo, hora de dormir- se acercó hasta su amiga

Ambas se metieron a la cama, acostándose de tal manera que podían verse a la cara. La pelinegra solo miraba como su amiga se iba sumiendo en el sueño, cerrando lentamente los ojos y sonrió al verla así, tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos también pero su celular se lo impidió, lo había dejado sobre la mesa de noche así que tuvo que pasarle el brazo por encima a su amiga para tomarlo. Para cuando logro alcanzarlo Bonnibel ya se había despertado también y se quedó así, viendo a su amiga contestar.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto Keila

-Keila ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga?-

-Aún estoy aquí, Marce- dijo viendo a la peli rosa quien la miraba con intriga

-Pero si ya es tarde-

-Voy a quedarme con ella a dormir-

-Ah, ¿Solo dormir?-

-Marce…- comento en tono de molestia

-Bueno ya, es que te conozco por eso preguntaba pero bueno de todos modos dijiste que esa chica era hetero ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, tengo que colgar, estábamos por dormir-

-Bien, descansen, dale mis saludos- colgó el teléfono

Al ver de nuevo a su amiga noto que la miraba con cierta curiosidad, podía leerlo en su mirada.

-Era Marceline, quería saber si ya había regresado a casa- explico

-Ah, Keila…-

-Y te mando saludos, ¿Qué pasa?-

-…Nada, olvídalo-

-Dímelo, con toda confianza, Bonn-

-Bueno… ¿Tú y esa chica tienen algo?-

-Algo como tal no, digamos que somos algo así como "amigas con derecho"- respondió

-Ah, ¿Entonces te acuestas con ella no? ¿A eso te refieres?-

-Pues sí, podría decirse, aunque no es importante solo es sexo, nosotras tenemos la regla de no mezclar sentimientos y en cuanto eso sucediera no volveríamos a hacerlo nunca- explico

-Ah, ya entiendo, me parece bien- dijo conteniendo un bostezo y cerrando los ojos

-¿Acabas de decir que te parece bien?-

-Sí, supongo que…- bostezó –en cuanto empiezas a sentir algo la diversión para ti se acabaría-

-Eso creo, pero después hablamos de eso, ahora a dormir- se acurruco más y tapo a su amiga un poco más

-Buenas noches, Keila, te quiero- dijo casi en un susurro

-Buenas noches, Bonn, también te quiero- sonrió y se quedó dormida


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaa, personas! Les vengo a traer la continuación de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando mucho.**

**Gracias por los Follows, Favs y Reviews, me inspiran a seguir :3**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. Chao, se cuidan y tengan una linda semana, no dejen que nada les amargue los días ;D**

* * *

Tocando el bajo dentro de su casa se encontraba la cantante de las Scream Queens, tratando de distraer su mente de todo pensamiento y lo estaba consiguiendo antes de que alguien tocara a su puerta insistentemente, se detuvo y coloco su bajo sobre el sofá para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Marce- saludo el tecladista

-Que tal, chicos- dijo e hiso pasar a las tres personas en su puerta

-¿Estabas ensayando? ¿Y eso que te estas concentrando más? Normalmente estarías con una de tus fans- comento Bongo

-Muy gracioso- respondió con una sonrisa

Todos los chicos rieron ante el comentario del baterista y después se sentaron frente al televisor

-Oye Keila, ¿Qué tal te fue con tu amiga ayer?- pregunto sin mucho interés

-Bien, como siempre- le sonrió

-Creo que iré por comida rápida ¿No quieren?- aviso el baterista

-Yo voy contigo- ofreció el tecladista

-Bien ¿Qué van a querer, chicas?-

-Para mí un plato de comida china, por favor- pidió Keila

-A mí lo mismo-

-Bien, regresamos en un segundo-

Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta dejando solas a las amigas, apenas hubieron salido a la guitarrista se le escapo un suspiro sin poder evitarlo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto volteando a verla

-Estoy preocupada por Bonnie-

-¿Por qué?-

-No debería decírtelo, es un asunto de ella después de todo, pero es que de verdad estoy preocupada, sé que le pasa algo pero no quiere contarme y no voy a obligarla a hacerlo- sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos

-Oye- le paso el brazo por los hombros –Calma, ya verás como ella te contara cuando esté lista-

-¿Y si no es así? Llevo seis años de conocerla y ni una sola vez me ha hablado de lo que la atormenta, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla si no sé qué le pasa?- se quedó mirándola muy afligida

-Keila…- la abrazo –Haremos algo con eso, te lo prometo-

-¿Algo como que?-

Marceline se quedó pensando, no sabía que decirle a su amiga para hacerla sentir más tranquila, en ese poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era esa chica para ella, no sabía si le interesaba de una manera amorosa o era solo debido a la amistad que tenía con ella, pero dado el caso eso era lo de menos, lo más importante ahora era apoyar a su amiga. Lástima que la cantante era pésima para dar apoyo o consejos.

Iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento llegaron Guy y Bongo. Keila adopto su actitud normal haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Comieron y después de un rato ya tenía la casa vacía nuevamente, pero esta vez no logro concentrarse en su música sino más bien estuvo pensando en todo momento en los problemas de su amiga.

Sería un buen momento para ir a visitar a Bonnibel.

-Bonn ¿Cuándo van a venir mis papás?- pregunto el pequeño pelirrosa

-Mañana llegan, Gumball- le sonrió

-Extraño a mamá-

-Gumball, ¿No preferirías irte con ellos?-

-Es verdad que los extraño, pero ellos nunca están en casa y me gusta más estar aquí contigo, hermanita- estiro los brazos hacia Bonnibel

Esta sin dudarlo lo cargo feliz porque su pequeño prefiriera estar con ella porque a pesar de haberle sugerido que viviera con sus padres sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Ese pequeñín era lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas para todo.

-Bonn, están tocando la puerta- aviso a su hermana quien no había escuchado debido a sus pensamientos

-Iré a abrir, vete a tu cuarto, enseguida voy- lo bajo y el niño corrió hasta su habitación mientras ella iba a abrir

-Hola- saludo una pelinegra al abrirse la puerta

-Marceline… que gusto, pasa-

-Gracias, perdona que te moleste tan tarde, cuando salí de casa no parecía tan mala idea- se disculpo

-No importa, aún es temprano-

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Reinaba un silencio bastante incómodo y nada parecido a la última vez que había estado ahí. La cantante carraspeo un segundo antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo te va todo?- pregunto por fin

-Nada mal ¿Y a ti?-

-También me va bien, de hecho tendremos otro concierto pronto ¿Te gustaría ir?- pregunto ya un poco más animada

Hablar de música siempre hacia a la pelinegra sentirse mejor, más tranquila, más confiada.

-Me encantaría ¿Cuándo es?-

-Es en dos días, será sensacional, no puedes perdértelo y creo que Keila también estaría feliz de verte ahí-

-… Perdona creo que no podré ir- al ver la cara de la chica agrego –Tengo planes para ese día y no puedo fallar, es muy importante-

-Entiendo ¿Cuáles son tus planes?- pregunto pero enseguida supo que la pelirrosa no se lo diría

-Es un secreto- sonrió

-No es bueno tener tantos secretos, Bonnie- sonrió también

-Estas exagerando- rio –Yo no tengo muchos secretos, solo los necesarios-

-Supongo que no me queda de otra que creerte, ¿Dónde está tu hermanito?-

-Está en su cuarto, estará viendo la televisión-

-Es un buen niño, oye, si no vas al concierto, ¿Al menos podrías ir a el antro donde nos conocimos? Voy a tocar ahí un día después del concierto-

-Claro, ahí sí puedo ir ¿Tocaras solo tú?-

-Sí, lo haré como para despejar la mente, solo por diversión- apareció una sonrisa en sus labios solo de pensarlo

-¿A qué hora es?-

-A las seis-

-Mm… a esa hora Gumball ya está aquí-

-¿Por qué no lo llevas? Estoy segura que le gustará- miro su reloj –Es muy tarde, creo que ya debería irme- se levanto

-De acuerdo lo llevare, pero es bajo tu propio riesgo, Gumball es muy inquieto- se puso de pie también

-Creo que podre con él- sonrió

La pelirrosa la llevo hasta la puerta, se despidieron y en cuanto se hubo marchado subió al cuarto a ver a su hermano y lo encontró viendo la televisión tal como había supuesto. Lo arropo y un rato después ya estaba totalmente dormido.

Ya acostada en su habitación se puso a pensar sobre la invitación de la rockera y empezó a dudar de que fuera buena idea haber aceptado. Era prácticamente una extraña y había aceptado sin dudar, pero era amiga de Keila y se convenció a sí misma de que esa era razón suficiente para confiar en ella.

Al día siguiente ya tenía todo preparado para la llegada de sus padres, la comida, la mesa y su hermano ya se había duchado y cambiado. Llegarían en cualquier momento. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, estaba nerviosa pues las visitas de sus padres siempre solían terminar en conflictos por diferentes razones, a veces se preguntaba si ellos se inventaban esos motivos solo para regañarla por cualquier cosa o si buscaban una excusa para llevarse a Gumball con ellos pues en varias ocasiones ya lo habían sugerido. El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba su hermano abriendo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- grito el niño y se abalanzo a abrazar a ambos

-Hola, Gumball- dijo su madre con infinita ternura mientras lo cargaba

-Estas creciendo rápido, pequeño- comento el señor y volteo a ver a su hija –Hola, Bonnibel-

-Hola, papá- paso a ver a la señora –Hola, mamá-

-Hola, Bonn querida-

Los dos adultos entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Comieron y después de unas cuantas horas que para la pelirrosa pareció una eternidad se fueron por fin a dormir. Al parecer sus padres habían alargado su estancia en casa de sus hijos y se irían hasta el día siguiente. Pero al día siguiente no podría acompañarlos al aeropuerto por falta de tiempo.

Se relajó estando por fin en su cama y se puso a pensar en todo con lo que tendría que lidiar al día siguiente y así poco a poco se quedó dormida.

En la casa de Keila se encontraba también Marceline y esta vez no era precisamente para acostarse con ella sino para algo un poco más importante que eso. Se había presentado ahí sin avisar siquiera y había encontrado a su amiga en short y playera. Por una momento olvido lo que quería decirle y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no estaba ahí para otra cosa que no fuera hablar pero ahora ya ambas se encontraban sentadas en la habitación y justamente en la cama, cosa que dificultaba un poco el no pensar en nada sexual.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan urgente que tenías que levantarme?- se quejó la dueña del apartamento

-Bueno, creí que podría interesarte esto, es un plan un poco loco pero podría dar resultado-

-¿De qué plan hablas, Marceline?-

-Ayer pase por la casa de Bonnibel-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunto atónita

-Oye tranquila, tal vez nos acabamos de conocer y eso pero ya fui una vez a su casa y no le pregunte nada sobre lo que me dijiste, no te preocupes-

-Bien ¿Entonces a que fuiste?- suspiro aliviada

-Solo a platicar realmente y la invite al concierto de mañana pero me dijo que estaría ocupada…- siendo interrumpida

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Bonnie no suele salir mucho de su casa, casi siempre es porque tiene que cuidar a su hermano- dijo sin mucho interés

-Déjame terminar- se quejó la pelinegra

-Bien, continua- dijo haciendo ademan con la mano

-Bueno, me dijo que tenía planes y por eso no podría ir, no le di mucha importancia pero ahora se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy interesante- sonrió

-¿Qué se te ocurrió? Ya termina de contarme, quieres-

-A eso iba, mañana tú y yo iremos y vamos a seguirla a donde sea que se dirija-

-¿Te volviste loca, Marce? No puedo hacer eso, si se entera se sentirá traicionada-

-Si no vas tú lo haré yo sola- la tomo de las manos –No lo veas de mala manera, piensa que es una oportunidad para entender mejor a tu amiga-

Keila dudo que responder, si lo hacía y Bonnibel se daba cuenta era capaz de no perdonárselo pero por otro lado si la seguía podía darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía tan atormentada a su amiga. Pero de todos modos ¿Quién le aseguraba que la chica fuera a algún lugar fuera de lo normal? ¿Qué tal si no tenía nada que ver con su malestar?

-¿Y si no tiene nada que ver a donde sea que vaya con sus problemas?-

-Dijo que era un secreto al lugar al que iba ¿Por qué otra razón lo ocultaría si no fuera importante?-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero… no lo sé-

-Vamos, no se dará cuenta, te lo prometo- le sonrió

-Bien- suspiro –Pero si no vemos nada raro no volveremos a hacer nada como eso ¿De acuerdo?-

-Entendido- sonrió maliciosamente

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabremos a qué hora va a salir?-

-Mm… tendremos que ir desde temprano, así que por eso mejor me quedo aquí-

El comentario de la cantante provoco que Keila alzara la ceja y al darse cuenta de ello trato de excusarse.

-No es para lo que crees- dijo nerviosa

-¿Ah no?-

-No, solo pensé que así sería más rápido, bueno claro, a menos de que si quieras hacer algo aparte de dormir- dijo en tono burlón

-No sería buena idea, estaríamos cansadas mañana y no podríamos levantarnos- comento sonrojada y desvió la mirada –Solo acuéstate y cállate- ordeno haciendo ella lo mismo

La pelinegra obedeció sin rechistar y se rio por lo bajo acurrucándose más entre las sabanas. Mañana les esperaba un largo día, no solo porque se dedicarían a seguir a Bonnibel sino también porque tenían que estar listas para su concierto y no podían llegar tarde. Después de estar pensando en ello por unos minutos se quedó dormida teniendo un como último pensamiento a aquella chica sin saber en lo absoluto el por qué. Antes de perder la conciencia por completo se dijo a sí misma que se debía al problema de Keila con esa chica y únicamente a eso. Esa noche durmió algo inquieta, cosa que hace mucho no ocurría.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey! adivinen qué? jaja es obvio que lo sepan porque lo estoy publicando xD en fin, les traje nuevo capítulo, sé que es muy pronto y todo eso pero últimamente estoy llena de inspiración y si no puedo escribirlo todo es solo por culpa de la prepa. **

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho, personitas. Con al menos una sola persona que lo lea yo soy muy feliz.**

**Me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**P.D: No pierdan tiempo en traducir igual lo he puesto al español al final, obvio que si sabes ingles entonces no lo necesitas (Al leer entenderán de que hablo).**

* * *

La pelirrosa se encontraba en la sala, su pequeño hermano seguía dormido y los únicos con ella eran sus padres, estaban en medio de otra plática de las que solían tener siempre que los veía. A veces se preguntaba si podría seguir aguantando aquello por mucho tiempo más, tal vez era hora de hacer su vida aparte y dejar de depender de ellos pero si hacia eso no le permitirían llevar a su hermano con ella, y definitivamente no se separaría de él.

-¿Podrían para con los reclamos?-

-No estamos reclamándote nada, ni tampoco juzgándote, son solo consejos de padres- dijo el señor

-Creo que estoy suficientemente grande para decidir qué hacer y que no-

-Bonnie, no sabes lo que haces todavía, de eso estoy segura- comento la madre

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para esto, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Nos veremos después, hija- se despidió el padre

La joven salió de la casa bastante molesta, aunque fueran sus padres no tenían el derecho de tratarla así y mucho menos querer decirle como vivir su vida. Tomó un taxi y fue rumbo a su destino.

-¡Se mueve! Es hora- sonrió la pelinegra

-Marce, esto sigue sin gustarme y ya no estoy muy segura-

-Demasiado tarde para eso, Keila-

Ambas chicas iban en el coche de su amigo Bongo pues Bonnibel conocía tanto el coche de Marceline como el de Keila y podría descubrirlas más fácilmente. Siguieron al taxi un buen rato y cuando por fin se detuvo y la chica salió de él la siguieron con la mirada y la vieron entrar a un edificio de apartamentos bastante bonito. Bajaron rápidamente del coche y sin que las viera la siguieron de lejos por los pasillos. La escucharon preguntar por un muchacho para después subir las escaleras hasta el piso donde se encontraba.

-Vamos-

-No, ¿Qué tal si es su novio? No puedo invadir su intimidad- se empezó a marchar rumbo al auto

La rockera la siguió sin decir más, posiblemente su amiga tuviera razón y la chica se iría a encontrar con su novio ¿Sería él el motivo de sus problemas? Realmente no pensaba que fuera así, es verdad que apenas la conocía pero le parecía una muchacha demasiado lista y bonita como para dejarse lastimar por un patán, ahora que si estaba enamorada eso podría explicarlo porque cuando uno se enamora se vuelve tonto y simplemente por más que duela la relación comienzas a creer que dolería más estar sin esa persona. No sabía porque pero había algo en su interior que se negaba a creer que aquel chico fuera su novio.

Keila parecía un poco cabizbaja tal vez por miedo a que fuera lo que pensaban y el chico la estuviera maltratando, tal vez se sentía impotente. Fuera lo que fuera no parecía que se percatara de la joven a su lado y simplemente miraba a la nada.

Estaban sentadas esperando en el coche y a decir verdad se estaba volviendo bastante aburrido, la chica ya llevaba más de cuatro horas ahí y la pelinegra se comenzaba a impacientar, si bien había sido idea suya nunca había sido demasiado paciente para nada.

-Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido-

-Tú eras quien quería venir a espiarla, te lo recuerdo-

-Si pero nunca pensé que fuera a tardar tanto en un solo lugar- dijo apoyando su barbilla en su mano que a la vez la mantenía sobre la puerta

-Ni modo, no seas impaciente, tendrá que salir en algún momento, aunque creo que tendríamos que regresar- miro su reloj –Es tarde y tenemos que dar un concierto recuerdas, y además aún nos falta cambiarnos-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón pero es que…- se interrumpió a sí misma al ver salir a la pelirrosa

-¿Pero es que qué?-

-Mira, ya salió y va acompañada del chico, supongo que es el que vive ahí-

Keila se fijó y, efectivamente, la muchacha se encontraba junto a un chico alto y rubio de ojos azules, se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento y salieron poco después en lo que supusieron era el auto de él. Los siguieron procurando no acercarse demasiado pero el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y el auto seguía sin detenerse en ningún lugar, cosa que empezaba a impacientar esta vez a la mejor amiga de la pelirrosa pues se hacía tarde y le gustaba ser puntual en su trabajo. Un par de vueltas más y Keila fue incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo esta persecución sin sentido.

-Marceline, esto es ridículo, nuestro concierto está por comenzar-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, simplemente da la vuelta quieres-

-De acuerdo, no era mi intención acerté enojar ni mucho menos, simplemente quería ayudar- dijo con fingida tristeza

-Ya lo sé pero debemos volver, tenemos fans a los que no podemos fallarles-

-Supongo que tienes razón, vamos para allá-

Dio vuelta al carro y se dirigió hacia el gran auditorio donde se presentarían. Cuando llegaron era algo tarde, así que bajaron prácticamente corriendo para llegar a su camerino y comenzar a cambiarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Unos retoques de maquillaje después y ambas estaban listas para salir a escena junto a sus otros dos compañeros que al verlas llegar las miraron con reproche por la demora.

El público estallo en ovaciones y aplausos cuando todos salieron y se colocaron junto a sus instrumentos, al comenzar a tocar y cantar todos callaron atentos a la música, después de unos minutos todos saltaban, gritaban y bailaban totalmente eufóricos como si fuera la primera vez que veían tocar a las Scream Queens. Todos sus conciertos eran siempre así, mucha gente gritando y coreando sus canciones sin contar a los miles de grupos que adoraban a cada uno de los integrantes.

El concierto fue todo un éxito como siempre solían serlo y las fans fueron a acosarlos al terminar pero a eso también estaban bastante acostumbrados, de hecho, en contadas ocasiones alguna tenía el privilegio de ir a la cama con la cantante y bajista, pero eso era poco probable empezando por el hecho de que no solía fijarse en cualquiera. Hoy menos que nunca sucedería porque su cabeza estaba totalmente distraída pensando en otra cosa, tanto, que apenas saludo a algunas fans y se metió al camerino junto a sus colegas.

La pelirrosa llego a su casa totalmente exhausta, había tenido un día bastante agotador, no solo físicamente sino también de manera emocional. Pero no podía dejarse caer todavía, tenía que hacerle de cenar a su hermano, ayudarlo a bañarse y acostarlo en la cama, después hacer ella también lo mismo. Se sentó un momento en el sofá, Gumball llego corriendo desde la sala y se posiciono junto a ella, sabía que cuando estaba cansada no debía darle más de que preocuparse.

-¿Cómo te fue, Bonn?-

-Todo bien, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Un poco-

-Bien- se levantó y lo cargo –Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé algo-

Después de comer lo metió a bañar y lo arropo. Se bañó ella y se fue a dormir, no toleraba un segundo más despierta, estaba cansada, cerró los ojos y quedo completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió más tranquilo, sus padres ya se había ido el día anterior y Gumball estaba en el colegio aunque dada la hora no tardaría en llegar. Se estaba cambiando pues pensaba acudir a la cita con la rockera, no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de lugares pero esta vez pensaba hacer una excepción. Aunque aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza le haría bien despejarse un poco y salir de vez en cuando.

La puerta sonó y bajó rápido a abrir.

-Pasa- le dijo a la chica parada frente a ella

-Hola, Bonnie-

-Hola, Marceline, creí que vendrías más tarde, mi hermano aun no llega y…-

-Oye no te preocupes, no vine a apurarte solo que… quería llegar aquí contigo primero para irnos juntos-

-De acuerdo, siento que tengas que esperar- sonrió

-No te preocupes, aún falta mucho tiempo-

-Gracias por venir por nosotros, pero siéntate anda-

La pelinegra se sentó en el sofá y contemplo con atención los cuadros de la habitación mientras la dueña de la casa iba a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego el pequeño niño que al ver a la visita se acercó a saludar.

-Hola- saludo el niño

-Hola, Gumball ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-Me fue bien, mira- saco un papel y se lo tendió –Saque diez en mi examen de español- sonrió orgulloso

-¡Vaya! Eso es más de lo que yo sacaba, por algo soy cantante- se rio y el pelirrosa también

-Puedo enseñarte si quieres-

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?-

-Si- respondió sonrojado

-Me encantaría, ¿Por qué no me enseñas un poco en lo que termina de arreglarse tu hermana?-

-Claro- se sentó a su lado –Mira es fácil, este del principio es el sujeto…- comenzaba a explicar

Un rato después bajo por fin la joven y sonrió al ver a Marceline conversando con su hermanito quien parecía estarle dando clases, se quedó parada un momento solo observándolos sin darse cuenta hasta que el pequeño la miro.

-Hola, Bonn-

-Hola, Gumball, ven aquí y dame un abrazo-

El niño ni lo pensó, corrió hasta su hermana y la abrazó.

-Debes cambiarte también, anda-

-Sí, vuelvo enseguida- se marchó a su cuarto

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con Gumball?- pregunto curiosa

-Bueno, me estaba enseñando español porque al parecer sabe más que yo-

-Parece que le caes muy bien a Gumball- dijo sonriendo

-¿Y a ti, Bonnie?- la miro

-También me caes muy bien, creo que eres una buena persona- se sentó junto a ella

-Gracias, tú también me agradas, Bonnie, creo que eres alguien muy lista, y tan dulce… a veces pienso que estas hecha de azúcar- sonrió y provoco la risa de la otra chica

-No estoy hecha de azúcar, Marcy- dijo aun riendo

En cuanto el pelirrosa bajo se levantaron y juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde tocaría ese día la bajista. Iban en el auto de ella, y a decir verdad conducía un poco rápido, por una parte porque se había hecho algo tarde y por otro lado porque le encantaba conducir así pues el viento golpeaba en su rostro y eso la hacía sentir bien dándole ánimos para todo. En cuanto llegaron, Marceline les dejo una mesa a la pelirrosa y su hermanito dirigiéndose ella tras el escenario para prepararse no sin antes decirle que volvería rápido, después de todo únicamente tocaría una canción esa noche debido a que ella solo iba como invitada.

Tras un rato salió por fin la pelinegra provocando que los que se encontraban en el lugar gritaran su nombre. Era la primera vez que Bonnibel iba a algo así por lo que tantos gritos la sorprendieron y a decir verdad también sería la primera vez que escuchara cantar a Marceline porque a pesar de ser amiga de Keila nunca había ido a ninguno de sus conciertos. La rockera era toda una profesional, era sorprendente ver como trataba con toda la sala llena y su rostro se veía más alegre que nunca. Dejo de hablar y empezó a tocar.

_I just want you close_

_When you can stay forever_

_Can you be sure_

_That it will only get bether_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of that I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of that i'm feel for you_

_Can get in the way of that i'm feel for you_

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lagrima, esa canción definitivamente la había tocado y su intérprete tenía la voz más linda que hubiera escuchado nunca. Otras personas cantaban extasiadas y otras simplemente lloraban de emoción y Bonnibel era una de ellas. Marceline se dio cuenta de ello y le sonrió tiernamente mientras seguía cantando.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_Yes, I know, for certein_

_You and me together_

_Througt the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_The can say what they like_

_But all i know is_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in they way of that i'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in they way of that i'm feel for you_

_Can get in the way of that I'm feel_

Bonnibel trataba de dejar de llorar pero no podía, lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras ella escuchaba anonada la canción, pero no era la única y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Su hermano escuchaba y gritaba pues también le había gustado pero no era igual de sentimental que su hermana.

_I know_

_Some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know_

_People will try_

_Try to divide_

_Something so real_

_So till the end of time, I'm telling you that_

_No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of that I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of that I'm feel for you…_

Todo mundo coreaba el final de memoria excepto Bonnibel que se había quedado anonada por la interpretación y la miraba casi con la boca abierta. El público estalló en aplausos sacándola de sus pensamientos, aplaudió y cuando Marceline salió del escenario se limpió las lágrimas, suerte que no usaba mucho maquillaje y lo poco que usaba era muy resistente sino en estos momentos parecería mapache por tanto lloriqueo.

Marceline llegó junto a ellos en la mesa poco tiempo después con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal?- pregunto sentándose

-Estuviste excelente, no sé porque no te había escuchado cantar antes-

-Gracias, me alegra oír tan buena crítica-

-¡Eso fue increíble!- soltó el niño

-Hey, gracias-

-Me hiciste llorar- añadió la joven

-Vale, si siguen así me voy a sonrojar- rio y los otros con ella

Después de un rato se encontraban ya comiendo. Habían pedido una pizza y los tres parecían disfrutar mucho su comida. No tardaron mucho en terminársela y salir del lugar.

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque?- pregunto la pelinegra

-No creo que sea…- siendo interrumpida

-¡Si! ¡Por favor, Bonn, vamos!- rogo el pequeño

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Los tres llegaron a un parque que quedaba apenas a unas calles del lugar, sentándose en las bancas mientras Gumball se iba a jugar con los otros niños que se encontraban ahí. No había mucha gente debido a que no solían ir muchas personas ahí, casi siempre estaba repleto de niños nada más, y justamente por aquello lo había elegido pues no quería encontrarse con sus fans hoy por el simple hecho de que no quería que la acosaran en su día libre y mucho menos estando con la pelirrosa.

-Oye, mira, el señor de los helados ¿Quieres uno?-

-No es necesario-

-Entonces ¿De fresa, chocolate o vainilla?- sonrió

-Vainilla, supongo- rio

-¿Y a Gumball de que sabor le gusta?-

-Chocolate-

-Bien, vuelvo en un segundo-

La chica se alejó para ir junto al señor de los helados y regreso con tres grandes conos, se dirigió primero al área de juegos y le dejo su helado al niño para posteriormente ir de nuevo con la joven, y darle el helado sentarse junto a ella.

-Está rico- comento

-Sí, más de lo que creí… ¿Quieres? Después de todo el tuyo es de vainilla-

-… Bueno, solo si aceptas del mío también-

-De acuerdo, acepto tus términos- sonrió y puso su helado cerca de Bonnibel

Ella se acercó sin quitarle el helado, simplemente mordió un trocito haciendo una mueca por lo frio que estaba y después fue Bonnie quien puso su helado frente a Marceline quien en lugar de morderlo solo lo lambio.

Gumball regreso después de un rato con ella y se veía bastante cansado. Decidieron que había sido suficiente por hoy y volvieron al estacionamiento del lugar donde la bajista había cantado por el coche pero antes de llegar una muchacha grito Abadeer y pronto estaban los tres rodeados de gente que no les permitía pasar. Gumball y Bonnibel se adelantaron al coche por órdenes de Marceline y justo después ella salió corriendo también encendiendo el coche y arrancando rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la pelirrosa Marceline bajo también para dejarla justo en la puerta de su casa. Gumball enseguida se marchó a su habitación pues tenía mucho sueño. Bonnibel se quedó de pie en la puerta despidiéndose de la rockera.

-Me la he pasado increíble, gracias por hoy, Marcy- sonrió haciendo que la pelinegra lo hiciera también

-Sabes, no me di cuenta desde cuando empezaste a llamarme Marcy-

La pelirrosa se sonrojo frente al comentario pues ni siquiera ella lo había notado.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-

-No te preocupes- sonrió –Si no lo decía para que te disculparas, me gusta que me hayas tomado confianza-

-Bueno, entonces te veo después, Marcy-

-Por supuesto, oye, mañana tendremos una tipo reunión Keila y yo, ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?-

-No quiero molestar, además es entre ustedes-

-Nah, no molestas, sé que a Keila le encantara que vayas, además es una oportunidad para que conozcas mi casa- rio

-De acuerdo, iré-

-Genial, paso por ti a las dos ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, es perfecto-

La pelinegra se acercó por instinto y cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a hacer lo disimulo bien y se despidió de la chica besando su mejilla. Camino hasta su auto aturdida preguntándose ¿Por qué rayos estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios?

**La canción se llama "No one" y es de Alicia Keys**

**Aquí está la traducción, chicos.**

_Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca_

_Cuando te puedas quedar para siempre_

_Puedes estar seguro_

_De que eso sería lo mejor_

_Tú y yo juntos_

_Durante los días y las noches_

_No me preocupa el porqué_

_Todo va a ir bien_

_La gente sigue hablando_

_Que hablen lo que ellos quieran_

_Pero todo lo que sé es_

_Que todo va a ir bien_

_Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_Puede entender lo que estoy sintiendo_

_Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_Puede entender lo que siento por ti_

_Puede entender lo que siento por ti_

_Cuando la lluvia fluye_

_Y mi corazón está dolido_

_Tú siempre estarás alrededor_

_Si, lo sé, con certeza_

_Tú y yo juntos_

_Durante los días y las noches_

_No me preocupa el porqué_

_Todo va a ir bien_

_La gente sigue hablando_

_Que hablen lo que ellos quieran_

_Pero todo lo que sé es_

_Que todo va a ir bien_

_Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_Puede entender lo que estoy sintiendo_

_Nadie, nadie, nadie_

_Puede entender lo que siento por ti_

_Puede entender lo que siento_

_Yo sé_

_Que la gente busca en el mundo_

_Encontrar algo como lo que nosotros tenemos_

_Yo sé_

_Que la gente lo intentará_

_Intentará dividir_

_Algo así de real_

_Hasta el final de los tiempos, por eso yo te estoy diciendo esto_

_Nadie, nadie_

_Puede entender lo que siento_

_Nadie, nadie, nadie _

_Puede entender lo que siento por ti…_

**La traducción NO la hice yo, la vi en un videíllo. El canal es de "Yuliana Acevedo Mazo". Puso la letra de la canción tanto en inglés como al español y se lo agradezco porque si no, no sabría que dice. :b **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaa personitas! Les traigo un capítulo más que espero disfruten mucho.**

**Tal vez podré publicarles más seguido porque al fin soy libre (salí de vacaciones).**

**Una última cosa, chicos: Si conocer el secreto de Bonnie quieren, poner atención a cada capítulo deben ;D (desde el primero).**

**Hasta la próxima. Los dejo leer.**

* * *

Desde que había dado inicio la pequeña convivencia en casa de la pelinegra Keila no se separaba ni un segundo de Bonnibel a quien parecía no molestarle lo empalagosa de su amiga. Se encontraban sentados en círculo en el piso pues a último momento habían llegado Guy y Bongo y todos juntos se habían puesto a jugar a la botella, poniendo como condición que a cada tres turnos la pareja a la que le tocara las dos puntas de la botella tendrían que entrar al armario juntas y cabe destacar que el cuarto no media más de 3 metros cuadrados por lo que se estaba bastante apretado ahí dentro, regla que había puesto Bongo ya que era el más libertino del grupo.

Ya habían pasado varios al cuarto al menos una vez, Bongo y Keila habían sido los primeros a los que les toco entrar, después a Marceline y Guy, también le había tocado en una ocasión a Bonnibel entrar con Bongo, Marceline y Keila habían entrado ya tres veces, y por ultimo Bonnie y Marcy habían entrado juntas solo una vez. Y con los retos ni se diga, habían hecho desde comer pasta dental hasta besar a su compañero de al lado sin importar si era Guy quien estaba al lado de Bongo o Keila o quien fuera. Ya llevaban vario rato jugando y aunque la mayoría de las parejas que habían entrado al armario no habían hecho otra cosa más que estar parados ahí dentro, debían admitir que el juego se ponía cada vez más divertido.

-Bonnibel, te toca ponerle un reto a Keila- anuncio Bongo divertido

-… muerde una cebolla-

Keila fue a la cocina y enfrente de todos mordió el vegetal y acto seguido lo escupió pues no le gustaba y la pelirrosa lo sabía perfectamente.

-Bien, es mi turno de girar la botella, la próxima pareja que le toque se irán al armario- anuncio Guy

Hiso girar la botella con todas sus fuerzas por lo que tardo un poco en detenerse y cuando por fin lo hiso apuntaba hacia Bonnibel y Marceline, se levantaron de sus lugares y Bongo fue el encargado de cerrarles la puerta por fuera con llave. El armario estaba algo oscuro pero no se permitía encender la luz y si lo hacían se reflejaría por debajo de la puerta y también estaba algo apretado, tanto, que solo apenas cabían las dos de pie sin tocarse.

-Es aburrido si no hacemos nada ¿No crees?- pregunto la pelinegra a lo que la otra la miro extrañada y ella se apresuró a aclarar –Como platicar sobre algo-

-Si supongo-

-Oye, ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Qué te parece mi casa?-

-Es muy agradable estar aquí con todos ustedes y también muy divertido, tus amigos son increíbles-

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos, Bonnie? A la única amiga que conozco tuya es a Keila-

-Es que uno de mis amigos se quedó donde yo vivía antes, al otro lo visito de vez en cuando y también tengo otra amiga que anda de viaje-

-Interesante… hey, tienes una manchita aquí- dijo rozándole la mejilla con el dedo

La pelirrosa se le quedo viendo y la otra se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho pero por suerte no parecía que le hubiera molestado. La miro también y se acercó un poco más, la tomó del rostro con sus manos y con toda su fuerza de voluntad beso su frente dulcemente y se separó mientras la otra chica desviaba la mirada avergonzada. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ambas pudieron salir por fin de ahí.

El resto de lo que duro la reunión paso más tranquila y ahora se encontraban todos viendo una película.

-Tengo que irme- informo la delicada joven

-Yo también- concordó la guitarrista

-Bien, yo las llevo, vamos- volteando a ver a los dos que aún estaban ahí- se quedan en su casa, chicos-

Llevo a ambas chicas a sus respectivas casas, dejando primero a Bonnibel que era la casa que le quedaba más cerca, para después pasar a dejar a Keila. Se regresó de inmediato a su casa pensando en que todo el día de hoy había sido increíble y ahora pensaba llegar a su casa y ponerse a tomar junto a Guy y Bongo quienes siempre estaban dispuestos a tomar un par de copas.

En casa de Bonnibel se encontraba ella junto a su hermano viendo la televisión pero realmente no le estaba poniendo atención a lo que pasaban ahí pues su mente no dejaba de divagar y preguntarse ¿Qué había sido ese beso en la frente por parte de Marceline? Por un momento había creído que la besaría en los labios y no es que así lo quisiera ni nada por el estilo simplemente, se decía, había sido extraño. Pronto su cerebro hiso que se concentrara y llevo a su hermanito hasta la cama para que durmiera a gusto pues se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

Salió a la terraza de su casa a observar la ciudad nocturna bañada en luces de neón que se alzaban en los carteles de restaurantes, bares, antros, casinos y todos esos sitios que acostumbraban abrir de noche. Ella no solía ir a ninguno, excepto a los restaurantes por supuesto y aun así hacía ya bastante que no iba. Se quedó así un rato más, contemplando la cima de todo, su casa quedaba en un lugar perfecto para darle una maravillosa vista de las cosas y de vez en cuando la aprovechaba.

Se fue a dormir, pues al día siguiente vería de nuevo a Keila, Marceline y sus dos amigos, le habían pedido que estuviera con ellos pues Halloween se acercaba y querían escoger disfraces, no para pedir dulces por supuesto, sino porque tenían un concierto ese mismo día y tenían que ir disfrazados para la ocasión.

-No, definitivamente el amarillo no te va, Marceline- comentaba Guy estando ya todos en casa de la pelirrosa

-Bueno, ¿De qué te disfrazaras tú?- pregunto

-Yo seré un zombie- declaro orgulloso

-Yo quiero ser Frankenstein- pidió Bongo

-¿Y qué tal tú, Keila? ¿Qué serás para Halloween?-

-Mmm… no lo sé ¿Qué debería ser, Bonnie?-

-Una momia, o de diabla tal vez-

-¡Oye!- dijo entusiasmada –De diabla me parece perfecto-

-Pues yo aún no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que voy a disfrazarme- suspiro sentándose en el sillón

-¿Por qué no te vistes de vampira, Marcy?- sugirió la pelirrosa

-¿De vampiro?- lo pensó -¿Crees que me quede?-

-¡Por supuesto! Eres bastante blanca así que solo te maquillas un poco y listo, te verás genial- afirmo

-Bonnie tiene razón, nadie mejor que tú para vampira- concordó Keila

-Entonces ya está, ¿Y tú, Bonnie? ¿De qué te vestirás?-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, iras a la fiesta, no puedes faltar, ¿No es así, Keila?-

-Por supuesto, por favor diviértete por una vez, cariño-

-Pero, no puedo, saco a mi hermano a pedir dulces-

-Has eso temprano y después vas a la fiesta- sonrió Marceline

-Es que… no lo sé, no me gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas y lo saben-

-Deberías divertirte de vez en cuando, Bonnibel- comento Guy

-… de acuerdo, iré- suspiro

Después de ponerse de acuerdo ya no quedaba nadie en casa de la pelirrosa, todos se fueron. Por suerte su hermano se quedaría en casa de un amigo y gracias a eso no había tenido que estarlo cuidando mientras discutían lo de los trajes. La fiesta sería dentro de dos días y había que estar lista y aún no había quedado claro de que se vestiría ella.

La pelinegra se quedó un rato despierta viendo la televisión, a pesar de que no le estaba prestando atención a lo que había simplemente pensaba en que odiaba Halloween y en que no quería disfrazarse, pero no tenia de otra. El concierto sería a la una de la mañana y por raro que sonara harían la fiesta antes del concierto, aunque claro está que pensaban continuar la fiesta después del concierto, era como si fueran a tener dos fiestas. Ansiaba ver de qué iría vestida Bonnibel pues para su manera de ser y su rostro tan dulce como de niña no le veía muchas opciones posibles. Se quedó dormida con la tele encendida sin darse cuenta.

Llego el día del gran concierto y ya todos estaban en la fiesta, excepto Bonnie quien llegaría después de haber dejado dormido a su pequeño hermano. Mientras tanto todos bebían y bailaban sin control, menos el cuarteto de la banda que aunque querían hacerlo se controlaban porque sabían que tenían un concierto que dar en pocas horas y si tomaban no estarían en condiciones adecuadas para darlo.

Todos portaban ya sus disfraces, Guy iba vestido con una ropa sucia y algo rota, unas cortadas maquilladas y ojeras enormes que lo hacían parecer un verdadero zombie; Bongo y Keila no se quedaban atrás con sus disfraces pero definitivamente la más espectacular era Marceline quien, como había dicho la pelirrosa, encajaba perfecta con el papel de vampira. Sus colmillos falsos asomaban desde su boca, su disfraz y su maquillaje le venían extremadamente bien, tanto, que cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que era una vampira de verdad.

-Ya es casi la hora del concierto- le dijo la pelinegra a sus amigos prácticamente gritando porque su voz no se oía debido a la música

-Hay que irnos- concordó Keila

Desde el escenario pudieron notar como todos los presentes se encontraban disfrazados, parecía un concierto para monstruos o algo por el estilo. Los chicos tocaron y Marceline comenzó a cantar, todos estaban más eufóricos de lo normal, posiblemente el hecho de que era Halloween los había alterado demasiado. Tocaron por un buen rato y al terminar regresaron a la fiesta listos para beber mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho antes.

Un rato más tarde apareció por fin Bonnibel, iba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa y una simple pero perfecta corona adornaba su cabello. Realmente se veía muy bien y tras echar un breve vistazo la vampira se dio cuenta de que no era ella la única que lo pensaba, hasta Keila estaba embelesada por el atuendo de Bonnie. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó hasta ella para llevarla con los demás.

-Que hermosa se ve, princesa- comento mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban los demás

-Me da mucha pena traer este atuendo- se había puesto totalmente roja

-Te ves preciosa- sonrió

-¡Cariño! Te ves fenomenal- dijo Keila tomándola de las manos

-Gracias, tú también te ves increíble-

La fiesta continuó sumamente animada. Incluso Bonnibel se puso a beber, cosa que no le sentó muy bien pero igual seguía en sus cinco sentidos. Marceline era raramente la persona que menos había tomado, a diferencia de Keila por ejemplo que incluso se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Guy y Bongo hacía rato que se habían marchado en un taxi y los demás invitado continuaban bebiendo y haciendo destrozos, se arrepintió de haber llevado a Bonnibel, ese no era lugar para ella, no entre tanta suciedad y alcoholismo. La tomó del brazo y la llevo hasta el coche para llevarla a su casa, pues además era tarde, pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

-Descansa, Bonnie- se despidió dejándola en su puerta

-Espera, ¿llevaras a Keila a su casa?-

-Creo que mejor la dejo en mi casa, pero tengo que correrlos a todos antes de que acaben con mi departamento- se rio

-Entiendo- rio también

La vampira dudo en acercarse o no pero termino por hacerlo, cosa que sobresalto a la princesa. La tomó del rostro y la besó, esta vez sí lo hiso en los labios, con ternura y mucha calma. Tan suave, Bonnibel era tan dulce que creyó que solo por ese beso podría darle diabetes, la pelirrosa se dejó llevar un pequeño segundo hasta que recordó algo importante y se retiró del beso colocando su brazo extendido entre ella y Marceline para que no pudiera volver a acercarse.

-Yo… lo siento…- balbuceo la pelinegra

-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor…-

-No lo haré, perdona, me deje llevar pero ha sido la última vez lo prometo, además yo sé que tú eres heterosexual así que perdona si te dio asco o algo así- bajo la mirada

-No fue asco, no soy homofóbica es solo que…- siendo interrumpida-

-¡Bonnibel!- grito muy furioso un joven que se acercaba hacía la puerta

-Finn…- dijo sorprendida

-¡No puedo creer que te estuvieras besando con esta… mujer!- grito indignado

-¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!-

-¿Qué no es lo que pienso?- pregunto irónico -¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!-

-Oye, ella no tuvo la culpa- trato de explicar la vampira

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Esto no te incumbe!-

-¡Mira, idiota, solo estoy tratando de explicarte que yo fui quien besó a Bonnie y para que lo sepas ella me rechazo! ¡Así que no vengas con tus dramas!- miro a la pelirrosa –Siento haberte causado problemas, te prometo que no lo haré más-

Camino hasta su auto y se marchó dejando una estela de polvo tras ella.

-Finn, ese beso no ha sido nada, te lo prometo-

-No te creo en lo más mínimo, pero eso es lo de menos en este momento, ya hablaremos de ello después-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Es un asunto urgente, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo-

La pelirrosa se puso pálida, se imaginaba lo que el chico rubio quería decirle y no le agradaba para nada en lo absoluto. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y camino hacia él.

-Vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo-

-Deje el coche a dos cuadras, y mientras llegamos quiero que me hables de esa chica y que me expliques porque demonios la estabas besando- concluyo en un tono bastante irritado


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaa personitas! Les traigo nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten mucho.**

**Les agradezco muchisisisimo todos sus follows, favs y reviews porque ya saben que eso es lo que me dice que les esta gustando y me inspira a seguir escribiendo. /u\**

**Les dejo una hermosa frase de un libro que leí (si quieren saber cual es, basta con preguntar): "Alguien me dijo una vez que en el momento que te detienes a pensar si quieres a alguien, ya has dejado de quererle para siempre".**

**Tal vez les sirva, quien sabe. Hasta la próxima. Chao, chao.**

* * *

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es lo que piensas?!- pregunto ya molesta

-¡Pero parecía todo lo contrario! ¡No me mientas!-

-¡Que no te estoy mintiendo!- suspiro –Vamos piénsalo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?-

-Siete años- respondió desviando la mirada

-¿Y en todo ese tiempo me has visto siquiera mirar a otra persona una sola vez?-

El rubio se relajó un poco dejando caer los hombros, puede que ella tuviera razón y estuviera malinterpretando todo pero no estaba completamente convencido. Suspiro resignado.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que soy un poco sensible con este tema-

-Lo sé, pero yo jamás seria infiel- declaro la pelirrosa

-Aun así, no quiero verte cerca de esa chica de nuevo, entiendes ¿no? No me gustaría que…- siendo interrumpido

-¿Finn…?- pregunto el hermano menor de Bonnibel mientas se tallaba los ojos con una mano y sostenía la camisa de su pijama con la otra

-Hey ¿Cómo estas pequeño?- dijo cargándolo

-Bien, ¿Por qué pelean?-

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, no peleábamos-

-Pero estaban gritando-

-Veras, cuando las personas tenemos emociones muy fuertes nos da por gritar, ¿No te gusta gritarle a tu hermana cuanto la quieres?- el niño solo asintió –Pues es exactamente lo mismo-

-Gumball, ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte para el colegio?-

-Sí, Bonn-

El pequeño se marchó a su habitación rápidamente dejando a los dos adultos solos en la sala. La mirada del joven se había suavizado pero seguía siendo algo dura y la pelirrosa supuso que sería así por mucho tiempo más, al menos hasta que se convenciera de que entre Marceline y ella no existía nada que no fuera amistad.

-En cuanto Gumball se vaya al colegio me iré a dormir, entenderás que después de una noche tan agitada necesite descansar-

-Lo entiendo, me quedaré aquí, necesito hablar contigo en cuanto te despiertes, dormiré un rato en el sofá-

-De acuerdo-

Un rato después bajo el pequeño pelirrosa corriendo las escaleras, ya listo para irse a su escuela. Sonó la bocina del transporte y Gumball se despidió de ambos y se marchó. La princesa aprovecho para irse a dormir dejando a su invitado también acostado en el sofá de la sala, no dejaba de pensar en ese beso una y otra vez por más que quería sacárselo del pensamiento. Tenía que alejarse de esa chica que claramente no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, o tal vez le hacía demasiado bien y ya sea por una cosa o la otra, de algo estaba segura, si no se alejaba de ella le traería más líos de los que ya tenía.

-Oye Keila, ¿Recuerdas al chico rubio que vimos el otro día con Bonnibel?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Ayer me lo tope cuando fui a dejarla a su casa y me reclamo que estuviera cerca de ella-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-En serio no sé porque ella anda con un tipo como él-

-Espera… ¿ella te dijo que era su novio? Tal vez solo le molesto porque…- la interrumpió la pelinegra

-Vamos, no te engañes, ese sujeto le hizo una escena de celos, no vengas a decirme ahora que es porque la quiere como a una hermana- dijo con ironía

-De acuerdo, tú ganas-

-Creo que lo conozco de algún lugar, su rostro me parecía familiar-

-Claro que te parecía familiar, es el hijo del mayor empresario del mundo-

-¿Qué empresario?-

-¡Marceline, no puedo creer que no lo sepas!-

-No me regañes y solo dilo- se quejó la chica

-Se llama Martin Murtons, ese hombre es más rico que el presidente-

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es que la prensa no sabe nada de Bonnibel?-

-No lo sé pero Bonn siempre ha sido muy discreta con sus asuntos, posiblemente no quiera salir en la tele, revistas y esas cosas-

-¿Tú crees que sea por ese chico que sufre tanto?-

-Puede ser, pero de todos modos ella nunca lo dirá-

-Eso no puedes saberlo-

-Marce, la conozco hace seis años, ¿Crees que no puedo saberlo? Es tan fácil predecirla como ver la palma de mi mano-

-Bien, bien, ya entendí, ¿Pero qué tal si él la maltrata? Piénsalo… ella tiene miedo de decir algo sobre sus abusos o tal vez solo lo quiere mucho y por eso no quiere dejarlo, a lo mejor nadie puede saber de su relación con el chico por el puesto del padre de este- haciendo cara de pánico

-Marce, estas especulando, son solo tus fantasías y nada más, ¿Y sabes? Voy a verla, necesito verla-

-De acuerdo, diviértete-

-¿No vienes?-

-No…- poniéndose nerviosa –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía, mi casa sigue siendo un desastre- sonrió

-… por supuesto, hasta luego-

-Adiós…-

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde la discusión con el joven de ojos azules y tanto él como ella ya estaban despiertos y desayunando en un ambiente bastante tenso, ninguno decía nada, simplemente se limitaban a comer en silencio hasta que el sonido del timbre los hizo salir de tensión. Ella se dirigió a abrir y él sin ninguna palabra subió las escaleras y se metió al cuarto de la pelirrosa.

-Hola, Bonn- saludo la guitarrista

-Keila, pasa-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien- sonrió mientras se sentaban en el sillón

-Por supuesto- dijo irónicamente –Con esa cara no engañas a nadie-

-No quiero…- siendo interrumpida

-No quieres hablar de eso, lo sé- completo algo fría

-Keila, no te enojes conmigo ¿Si? Sabes que eres la persona en la que más confío en el mundo, pero esto es… demasiado personal- suspiro

-Ya lo sé, Bonnibel, pero me gustaría que por una vez en la vida me dijeras que te ocurre, nos conocemos hace seis años, y tu desconfianza… me hace daño- desvió la mirada

-Entiéndeme, solo estando contigo puedo olvidarme de las cosas malas aunque sea por un momento y no quiero perder eso por ponerme hablar de lo que tengo o no-

-Será a tu manera, si me necesitas aquí estoy-

-Gracias- la abrazo

-Al menos dime que estas bien, dime que nadie te está haciendo sufrir-

-Nadie me hace sufrir, te lo prometo, si sufro es por lo injusta que es la vida-

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello-

Las chicas se quedaron platicando un buen rato hasta que la guitarrista se marchó debido a que tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con su banda. Al mencionar a la cantante la pelirrosa se puso tensa y sonrió con dificultad, aun no olvidaba aquel beso ni mucho menos los reclamos de Finn por ello, Keila lo noto mas no dijo nada. Cuando su amiga se hubo ido, Bonnibel se sentó en el sofá y no el beso volvió a presentarse de nuevo en su cabeza, ¿Por qué rayos seguía recordándolo una y otra vez? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensarla? Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas incapaz de detenerlas, tenía miedo, no había querido decirle nada a Keila y mucho menos a Finn, él menos que nadie podía enterarse del extraño comportamiento que su cerebro estaba teniendo desde que conoció a la bajista.

-Hey- la sobresalto el saludo

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?- dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas

-La chica de ayer…-

-No de nuevo, por favor-

-No es eso, ayer no lo note pero ahora que lo pienso con más calma, se me hace conocida-

El chico rubio se sentó al lado de ella apoyando su cabeza en sus manos las cuales a su vez recargaba en sus piernas.

-Por supuesto que la conoces, ella es Abadeer-

Tras decir esto Finn quedo estático, no podía creer que la Gran Abadeer fuera quien le grito la noche anterior y no solo eso ¡Era ella quien besaba a Bonnie! ¿De dónde conocía la chica a la famosa cantante de las Scream Queens?

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Tú la conoces más que yo, sabes que no estoy mintiendo-

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Marceline Abadeer?-

-Es una gran amiga de Keila, la conocí hace como un mes y medio gracias a ella-

El joven se quedó callado, tenía que procesar la información y lo más importante, no podía creer que había conocido a Abadeer.

En la casa de Marceline estaba esta junto a Keila quien había pasado para interrogarla debido a la mueca de Bonnibel, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando, la conocía bien y estaba completamente segura que uno de esos problemas que su amiga llevaba encima tenía que ver con la cantante, y obviamente no se pensaba quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Quiero que me expliques que le hiciste a la pobre de Bonnibel- ordeno de brazos cruzados

-De… ¿De qué hablas, Keila?-

-No te hagas la tonta que conmigo no te funciona, Marce, vas a tener que contármelo-

-¿Por qué crees que le hice algo?-

-Porque cuando le mencione tu nombre hizo una mueca y la conozco perfectamente así que suéltalo-

La pelinegra suspiro.

-De acuerdo… Yo…- desvió el rostro

-¿Tú que?-

-La besé- confeso

-¡¿Hiciste qué?! ¡Marceline, yo te dije desde el primer día que ella es heterosexual!- grito atónita

-¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarme!- Keila se tapó la boca -¿Qué?- pregunto la pelinegra levantando una ceja

-¿Te gusta, Bonnie?-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué mierda hablas? Claro que no me gusta-

-Oh Marce, pobre niña, ella no es para ti- dijo rodeándola protectoramente

-Cállate, ya te dije que no me gusta, si la besé fue porque… quería probar si realmente no quería nada con las mujeres- completo fríamente

Separo a Keila de ella y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, volviendo a su habitual actitud de "al diablo con el mundo".

-Y no me equivoque- sonrió con arrogancia –Ella me respondió, sutilmente, pero lo hizo, así que ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Estas completamente segura de conocer bien a tu amiguita?-

Un fuerte golpe le borro la sonrisa del rostro, Keila acababa de darle una cachetada como nunca antes lo había hecho y la miraba indignada, tal vez se había pasado de la raya solo un poco. Marceline se tocó la mejilla y la miro molesta.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!-

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! Es mi mejor amiga y no te perdonaré que la trates así, será mejor que no te acerques de nuevo a ella, no quiero que juegues con sus sentimientos, porque tal vez tu estúpida acción la hizo confundirse y no me gustaría que la lastimaras- escupió con desprecio

Keila salió de la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí. Marceline seguía ahí parada tocándose el rostro y pensando en que no debió ser tan cruel, ¿Por qué mierda había actuado con esa actitud? No era para nada la razón por la que la había besado, y aun así no terminaba de explicarse porque había dicho eso. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos y había insultado a Bonnibel sin querer ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Bonnibel se encontraba sola en su casa pues Finn hacía ya rato que se había marchado y su hermano aun no llegaba de la escuela. Estaba viendo la tele y pensando en un sinfín de cosas y emociones del pasado. Pensaba en el día que conoció al gran amor de su vida y se preguntaba porque ahora esos recuerdos se veían algo lejanos, recordó también su primer beso y lágrimas empezaron a caer, ¿Por qué estar enamorada tenía que ser tan difícil? Quería confiar en que todo saldría bien, realmente deseaba que todo se arreglara y volver a ser la misma pareja que fueron hace tiempo, pero las cosas no siempre son como las deseas y eso ella lo sabía bien, pero aun así, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no perdía la esperanza porque si perdía la esperanza lo perdería todo.

Ladeo su cabeza incapaz de seguir con esa tortura de pensamientos y se recostó en el sillón, puso atención al televisor y noto que estaban pasando en las noticias una nota sobre Martin Murtons. Apago la tele, pues no estaba de ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para seguir pensando. Cerró los ojos y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando el pelirrosa llego encontró a su hermana acostada en el sillón y para no despertarla dejo sus cosas a un lado y se acurruco poquito a poquito con ella, cuando dormía era el único momento en donde veía a su hermana más tranquila. Deseaba con todo su corazón que su querida hermana mayor fuera feliz y estuviera tranquila, tan tranquila como cuando dormía o como en aquella ocasión al salir con "la chica que cantaba bonito" como había dicho Gumball a Bonnibel al llegar a casa aquel día. A decir verdad era una de las pocas veces que la había visto un poco más alegre de lo habitual. Después de un rato el niño también se quedó dormido.

-Oye Finn, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer y hoy?- pregunto un hombre robusto de cabello rubio e imponente figura, portaba un traje negro de negocios y tenía una mirada tan dura que congelaría a cualquiera

-En ningún lado en particular, padre- respondió este con respeto

-¿No fuiste a ver a esa jovenzuela no es así?-

Finn apretó la mandíbula intentando calmarse y tras un breve silencio respondió con voz osca.

-No, no estaba con ella, fui a ver a un amigo-

-Muy bien, ahora vete a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo día de trabajo-

-Como pidas, padre, buenas noches- se despidió y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza se dirigió a su cuarto algo molesto e impotente ante la actitud de aquel hombre de negocios


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaa personitas! Pensaba publicar esto ayer pero se me paso por estar leyendo /u\ **

**Eeeeen fin. Ya esta aquí y espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por dejar reviews, gracias por los favs y follows. Me motivan mucho, mucho.**

**Los dejo leer. Chao.**

* * *

Una pelinegra se encontraba mirando fijamente el techo de su cama, después de la pelea con Keila y de la advertencia de dos personas distintas para que no volviera a acercarse a la dulce chica había terminado algo abúlica y simplemente opto por relajarse lo más que pudiera, aunque era la música lo que más la relajaba, lo cierto era, que no tenía ganas ni de tocar. Estaba totalmente ida cuando su teléfono sonó y tras unos minutos hablando se paró de la cama, tomo su chaqueta y se marchó de la casa.

-Keila, lo siento- se disculpó la pelinegra al llegar a casa de su guitarrista

-Yo… también lo siento, ya sabes… no debí golpearte así, me he pasado de la raya-

-No, has hecho bien, yo dije cosas tontas que realmente no sentía, no lo pensé y lo siento-

-¿Te parece si terminamos esta platica adentro?-

-Claro-

Las dos jóvenes entraron al departamento y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Tal vez tengas razón- concordó la bajista

-¿En qué?-

-Algo raro pasa cuando veo a Bonnie, y no la besé para comprobar si le gustaban las mujeres, solo lo hice porque así lo quería- bajo la mirada

-¿Por qué no lo aceptaste?-

-No lo sé, sabes que soy así, prefiero no darle importancia a las cosas- suspiro -Por otro lado, no quiero sentir nada más que atracción sexual por alguien, lo sabes, y mucho menos por alguien heterosexual- la miro fastidiada

-Oh Marce, no puedes evitarlo, esto simplemente pasa y no hay marcha atrás-

-Desde que la conocí tengo una clase de presentimiento y no he podido dormir bien en días- frunció el ceño

-Estás enamorada-

-No creo que sea eso, estoy segura de que es algo más-

-Marceline, creo que solo deberías aceptar lo que sientes-

-Solo cállate, ¿Puedo dormir aquí?-

-Por supuesto, ven, vamos a dormir-

En alguna otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba un rubio algo aburrido en la oficina, siempre había pensado que ese trabajo no era para él pero ante las exigencias de su padre ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le parecía que Bonnibel y él tenían eso en común, padres sobreprotectores que creían hacer lo mejor para sus hijos prohibiéndoles cosas que ellos amaban. Los papeles se acumulaban en su escritorio y él solo los firmaba, los sellaba y los apilaba aparte. Día tras día eso se volvía cada vez más aburrido y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Pareces distraído, Finn-

-No es nada, Bmo-

-Pareces deprimido, tú eres muy alegre-

-Es que… estaba pensando que extraño a Jake, su regreso se ha retrasado demasiado-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya verás cómo pronto vuelve-

-Gracias, Bmo, eres un gran amigo-

Los dos jóvenes siguieron trabajando sin descanso pues los papeles a cada minuto eran más y tenían que firmarlo, sellarlos y organizarlos así que les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

Al día siguiente la pelirrosa siguió con su rutina normal, hasta que alguien apareció de improviso en su casa y la sorprendió. No se esperaba esa visita y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido aquel día con el rubio, lo peor del caso era que estaba sola y se sentía nerviosa teniéndola ahí junto a ella.

-Marcy…-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante-

Después de que ambas se pusieron a gusto sentadas en la cocina por fin comenzaron a hablar.

-Yo… vine a disculparme- aclaro la pelinegra

-No hacía falta, Marceline, lo hiciste ese día-

-Es que yo… en serio no quería causarte problemas-

-No lo hiciste, Finn es muy comprensivo, es un buen muchacho-

-Es genial, una suerte para ti- sonrió sin ganas

-Marcy, esto no está bien-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que no está bien?-

-El hecho de que estés aquí, no creo que esté bien-

-¿Por qué no?- suspiro –De acuerdo, pídeme que me vaya, dime que realmente no quieres volverme a ver y te prometo no molestarte nunca más, haré como que jamás nos conocimos, pero dímelo ahora mientras aun estas a tiempo-

-Yo…-

No podía hablar, realmente quería decirle que se fuera y que no volviera nunca pero por alguna razón su boca se negaba a decir esas palabras, simplemente desvió la mirada incapaz de hacer lo que la pelinegra le estaba pidiendo. Marceline sonrió con ternura, tal vez la chica estuviera molesta con ella pero por lo menos no era capaz de decirle que se fuera y eso para ella, era más que suficiente. Se acercó un poco más, no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, simplemente, la abrazó protectoramente, como si quisiera que de pronto cambiara de opinión sobre lo de su novio, aunque sabía que no sería así. La pelirrosa no se movió, no la quito pero tampoco correspondió el abrazo, se sentía en una encrucijada, por más que pensaba no sabía que hacer así que solo se quedó ahí hasta que sintió que la bajista se separaba de ella.

-Me voy, pero volveremos a vernos- le sonrió

Ni siquiera espero a que Bonnibel la acompañara a la puerta, solo camino y se fue del lugar dejando a la pianista sola con sus pensamientos.

Bonnibel estuvo toda la tarde tratando de olvidar absolutamente todo, únicamente tocaba en su piano para por lo menos dejar fluir todo a través de la música, pero se vio interrumpida por el timbre y paro en seco de tocar. Bajo a abrir y en cuanto la vio se tapó la boca para no gritar.

-¡Flameeee! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!- trataba de hablar la pelirrosa pero solo lograba atropellar unas palabras con otras

-¿Piensas balbucear todo el día o vendrás a darme un abrazo?- dijo de manera juguetona levantando la ceja

-¡Flameeee!- la abrazo tan bruscamente que casi se caen

-¡Bonnie, te extrañe mucho, mucho!- decía con toda emoción la pelirroja

-¡No vuelvas a dejarme! ¡Oh, Flame han pasado tantas cosas!-

-Entremos, y me lo tendrás que contar todo de principio a fin-

Las chicas entraron al departamento después de la efusiva bienvenida y tras estar ya acomodadas en el sofá, con las maletas de la pelirroja a un lado de ellas, se pusieron a charlar.

-Todavía no me creo que estés aquí- comento la princesa con los ojos brillosos de alegría

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, ya te extrañaba y también al pequeño Gumball, ¿Dónde está?-

-No debe tardar en llegar del colegio, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue en Australia?-

-Los estudios fueron complicados pero por fin pude terminar mi carrera, todo mundo fue muy amable-

-Me alegra oírlo pero no dejaré que te vayas de nuevo- dijo abrazándose a ella

-¿Y qué ha pasado contigo, Bonn? ¿Cuáles son todas esas cosas que han pasado?-

-Bueno… creo que el principio sería decir que… conocí a Abadeer-

En casa de la pelinegra se encontraba esta, tratando de componer una canción. Tocaba el bajo y cantaba al mismo tiempo deteniéndose en ocasiones para anotar la letra y la música en una hoja arrugada que tenía sobre la mesa. Se hacía tarde pero no pareciera que ella quisiera parar de escribir ahora, dentro de unos días tendrían un concierto y quería tener algo inédito que tocar por lo que no pensaba descansar, o al menos eso quería hasta que la falta de alimento la hizo marearse y tuvo que apoyarse en una silla. Cuando se le paso se acercó al refrigerador pero al no ver nada bueno que comer llamó a Guy, Bongo y a Keila para ir a comer juntos a algún sitio.

-¿Cómo va la canción, Marceline?- pregunto Guy

-Va tomando forma, aunque tal vez tarde un poco más de lo que creí-

-Oigan chicos, nos pidieron una canción para una película- comento la guitarrista

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Creí que ya se los había dicho-

-¿Para cuándo?- pregunto Bongo aun sorprendido

-Dentro de dos semanas, máximo-

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, Keila?- pregunto alarmado el tecladista

-Quería encontrar el momento perfecto para avisarles pero creo que se me acababa el tiempo-

-Bueno, no importa, la tendremos lista-

La pelirrosa en cambio seguía con su visita, no habían parado de hablar desde que llegó y ya había acabado de contarle todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses de principio a fin, con todos los detalles que no le decía a nadie más, ni siquiera a Keila. A decir verdad Keila era una de sus mejores amigas pero nadie se comparaba al cariño y confianza que le tenía a Flame, después de todo se conocían prácticamente desde niñas, casi se podría decir que habían vivido toda su vida juntas, por eso era la única persona a la que si le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, sabían todo la una de la otra.

-Vaya… has tenido unos meses difíciles, o más bien años-

-Lo sé, y no había podido hablar con nadie porque no estabas aquí-

-Lo siento, pero dime, ¿Ya está mejor?-

-Sí, un poco, pero estoy cansada de hablar de esto, mejor dime, ¿Tienes algún papel por hacer?-

-A decir verdad si- dijo algo emocionada –Estamos trabajando en una película-

-¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Cómo se llama?-

-No puedo revelar detalles de la película hasta que no la anuncien pero… estoy segura que te gustará-

En eso entro un niño pelirrosa a la casa y al ver a la chica sentada junto a su hermana corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Flame!- grito el pequeño

-Gumball, me alegra mucho verte- lo estrujo contra sí

-¿Por qué no habías venido?- pregunto el niño haciendo un puchero adorable

-No había podido, pero te prometo que ahora estaré más por aquí-

-Está bien, te creo- sonrió

-Vengan, vamos a comer…- la interrumpió el timbre de la casa

Bonnibel fue a abrir y se encontró al rubio, parecía cansado y tenía una sonrisa algo afligida en el rostro que ella supo interpretar muy bien aun sin palabra alguna.

-Flame- llamó a la chica quien se asomó desde la cocina

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- sonrió cansadamente Finn

-¿vienes?- pregunto únicamente la pelirrosa

-Por supuesto, traeré a Gumball-

Los cuatro salieron de la casa rumbo al auto del joven empresario. Tenían unas expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros, como si algo importante estuviera pasando, lo que no sabían es que esto pasaba más seguido de lo que podrían imaginar. La misma escena se repetía muy constantemente así que para ninguno era ya una sorpresa, ni siquiera para Gumball que a pesar de ser muy pequeño todavía, reconocía la situación y en momentos como estos no molestaba para nada a su hermana. Subieron al auto y arrancaron poniendo algo de velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

"_El gran empresario Martin Murtons ha dado una declaración en vivo sobre su empresa, explicando que todos los rumores que circulan por ahí sobre el supuesto fraude es una total mentira, la gente sigue hablando y estaremos atentos a alguna otra rueda de prensa por parte de esta gran compañía, las palabras exactas del director fueron –No me importan mucho esos rumores de difamación, la Industries Murtons Company siempre será totalmente honesta y nuestros trabajadores lo saben–"_

Después de eso apagaron la televisión pues no le interesaba mucho si era el hombre más rico del mundo o no, ni tampoco su dichosa compañía y sus amigos parecía tampoco importarles, estaban más entretenidos hablando sobre la película y la canción como para prestar atención al televisor, y a decir verdad, ella también estaba bastante emocionada porque les hubiera pedido eso, era una oportunidad única y además pensaban pagarles bastante como para rechazar la oferta. Todos discutían sobre ello aunque estaba segura que a última hora la que tendría que hacerla seria ella, siempre terminaba escribiendo la letra sola por la falta de ingenio de sus compañeros de la banda, pero estaba bien porque todos se estaban esforzando mucho en por lo menos aportar ideas para la música. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar café pues no parecía que la plática fuera a terminar muy rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaa personitas!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. No me canso de agradecerles por eso. Y una cosa ¿Ya pasaron a ver mi nueva historia? No sé, solo lo menciono por si les interesa (No es Bubbline, se trata de Elsanna).**

**Sobre sus reviews debo decir que no les puedo aclarar nada porque sería hacer spoiler pero espero que con cada capítulo vayan entendiéndolo todo ;D**

**Pequeño comentario, Little princess: "pequeña" princesa (o princesita) :3 posiblemente ya lo sabían pero no estaba de mas decirlo. **

**Ahora si, este no es solo un capitulo, es "El" capitulo... Muchas cosas saldrán a la luz, empiezan las confusiones y otras tantas cosas (Que aún sigo planeando)... :D**

**A leer...**

* * *

Se despertó bastante asustada, estaba sudando y sus manos se encontraban frías producto del pánico. Acababa de tener una pesadilla, no podía recordarla pero sentía que había sido bastante mala para hacerla temblar así. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama y observo su cuarto entre la penumbra, esas paredes blancas que seguía viendo una y otra vez durante todo ese tiempo. Se levantó despacio de la cama y fue hasta el baño, ya sabía que estaba débil pero lo necesitaba urgentemente, no creía poder volver a dormir y mucho menos empapada de sudor. Pero no todo era malo, por lo menos seguía teniendo lo que más quería.

En casa de la pelirrosa se encontraba ella junto a su amiga Flame, tanto tiempo sin verse había hecho que no quisieran separarse la una de la otra. El día anterior las cosas se habían puesto un poco complicadas cuando acompañaron a Finn y ahora se encontraban todos ya más tranquilos.

-Anda, vamos a ese club-

-¿Para qué? Sabes que no me gusta y no tengo ganas-

-Por favor, hace mucho que no te veo y me dijeron que está muy bueno, acompáñame- rogaba la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no simplemente dices que quieres ver a Marceline?- dijo a lo que la otra chica rio

-Bien, me descubriste pero… ¡sabes cuánto la admiro! Vamos- suplico de nuevo

-…- suspiro –De acuerdo, supongo que no tengo opción–

-¡Gracias!-

Mientras tanto en el gran antro "el androide" se encontraban los chicos de la banda Scream Queens bebiendo solo por placer, no iban a tocar ni mucho menos, simplemente estaban disfrutando del lugar como cualquier persona normal, aunque obviamente ellos no eran cualquier persona normal y debido a su presencia había reten en la entrada para no dejar pasar a cualquier persona.

Estaban en la barra cuando sonó el celular de la guitarrista y después de colgar se notaba algo emocionada.

-Regreso en un segundo, chicos-

-Por supuesto- respondió Guy

Al cabo de unos minutos llego de nuevo mas no venía sola, sino que se encontraba con la pelirrosa y otra chica a la cual la banda aun no conocía pero lo harían pronto ya que se dirigían hacia ellos, por suerte ninguno estaba tan tomado como para dar una mala impresión.

-Chicos, miren quien vino- dijo señalando a Bonnibel

-Yo, vine porque mi amiga quería conocerlos- aclaro la chica

-E… es… un gusto… conocerlos- tartamudeaba la pelirroja debido al nerviosismo

-El placer es todo nuestro- comento el baterista

-Hola, mi nombre es…-

-Eres Abadeer, Marceline Abadeer, lo sé perfectamente- completo emocionada

-Vaya, me halagas, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Flame, en serio no saben lo emocionante que es conocerlos al fin-

-¿Por qué no nos habías presentado a tu amiga, Bonnie?- sonrió la pelinegra y a la princesa le incomodo un poco que fuera justamente Marceline quien lo dijera

-Flame no estaba en el país, volvió apenas ayer y en cuanto le conté que los conocía quiso que la presentara-

-¿Qué canción es tu favorita, Flame?- pregunto Bongo

-Es lógico, la que más me gusta es "I'm just your problem"-

Marceline le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara y en cuanto la tuvo suficientemente cerca, le susurró al oído.

-¿Te digo un secreto? También es mi canción favorita-

Flame se separó totalmente roja de pena y todos miraban incrédulos pues ignoraban que le hubiera dicho la vampira y suponían lo peor debido a que la conocían muy bien.

-Marce…- dijo la guitarrista asustada –La acabas de conocer, ¿Qué clase de cosas le estas proponiendo tan pronto?-

-¡Hey! ¡No le estoy proponiendo nada!- se quejó la chica

Todo el grupo soltó la carcajada mientras la chica pelirroja se ponía aún más roja de lo que ya lo estaba, Bonnibel también rio aunque de manera más calmada y una breve mueca asomo en su rostro sin saber por qué. La pelinegra lo noto mínimamente pero no dijo nada pues con todos ahí no era el momento más indicado para ello.

-¿Tomas, Flame?- pregunto el baterista

-Sí, claro-

-Flame…- la miro sorprendida la pelirrosa al igual que Keila quien completo lo que la otra quería decir

-¿En qué momento comenzaste a beber?-

-No tomo mucho, no tienen de que alarmarse- sonrió con dulzura

-Bueno, pide lo que quieras, va por mi cuenta- ofreció Marceline y Flame asintió –También puedes pedir lo que quieras, Bonnie- le sonrió tiernamente

-No… no es necesario, además no me gusta-

Se quedaron bebiendo un rato más hasta que ya casi ninguno podía quedarse en pie, a excepción de Flame quien había bebido poco y Bonnibel ya que no había bebido en lo absoluto. Así que decidieron llevarse a los chicos a casa de la pelirrosa ya que no sabían en donde vivían Guy y Bongo, y tampoco estaban en condiciones para decírselos. Estaban por llevarlos al coche pero Marceline no se dejó tocar.

-Puedo sola, chicas- dijo bastante ebria –Además, necesito ir al tocador- se tambaleo unos pasos hacia el baño

-Déjame acompañarte- se ofreció la pelirroja

-No te preocupes, Flame, yo la llevo, tú ayuda a los demás a llegar al coche sin que los vean sus fans o los medios-

-De acuerdo, las espero en el estacionamiento- se marchó

La pelirrosa se pasó el brazo de la cantante por el cuello tomándola de la cintura para poder sostenerla y camino como pudo con ella, chocando con algunas personas en el camino debido al estado de la bajista, hasta que por fin lograron entrar al baño.

-Ah rayos- se quejó al no poder desabrocharse el cinturón

-Marcy, ¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?- suspiro –Ven acá- la jaló hacia sí del pantalón

-Oye, yo puedo- decía algo sonrojada

-Solo déjame ayudarte y deja de moverte-

Le desabrocho el cinturón y al desabrochar el botón del pantalón también ella estaba roja de pena, se controló y trato de no pensar en nada, después de todo solo la estaba ayudando ¿no? Pero al parecer la pelinegra había perdido la vergüenza y la miraba fijamente, poniendo atención a lo que hacía y eso solo hizo que su cara pareciera tomate ¿Por qué tenía que verla tanto? La soltó pues ya le había desabrochado el pantalón.

-Ya está, ve al baño para poder irnos-

-Bonnie…-

-Solo ve al baño, por favor- dijo con voz quedita

-Déjame decirte esto, de todos modos posiblemente lo olvide mañana-

-Tal vez, pero yo no y eso…- la interrumpió tomándola del rostro

-Bonnie, me gustas, yo pensé que era únicamente amistad pero ya no puedo negarlo, me gustas-

-Marceline… no debiste decirme eso- desvió la mirada

-Lo sé, pero no soy idiota, muy en el fondo tal vez, sientes algo por mí, por más minúsculo que sea-

-Tal vez, pero no quiero hacer esto…-

-Ya lo sé- sonrió –Voy al baño-

Entro como pudo al baño dejando a la pelirrosa pasmada por la declaración, tal vez la cantante fuera a olvidarlo en la mañana pero ella no podría sacárselo de la cabeza. No podía ceder ante este pequeño sentimiento que empezaba a notar, debía dejar de verla, solo así probablemente podría hacer como que jamás se conocieron, pero si eso era realmente lo que quería, ¿Entonces por qué no lo dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Ya daba lo mismo, ahora solo tenía que mantenerse lo más alejada que le fuera posible de ella.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar al auto ya Flame las esperaba ahí junto a todos los demás, arranco el auto y se fueron directo a casa de la pelirrosa, por suerte no se habían encontrado con ningún periodista por ahí o eso les hubiera dado muchos problemas.

Ya en su casa se acomodaron de tal manera que Keila y Marceline durmieran en un cuarto mientras Guy y Bongo se quedaban en el otro cuarto y Flame y ella en el suyo. Tenía una casa bastante amplia por lo que el espacio no era problema alguno. Ya todos en las respectivas recamaras se acostaron a dormir.

Al despertar la primera en levantarse fue la dueña de la casa quien tenía la costumbre de despertar temprano, después de ella Flame y juntas se pusieron a hacer algo de comer en lo que los demás despertaban, les estaban preparando unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo para la horrible resaca que seguro tendrían. No se equivocaron pues al levantarse Keila se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente traía resaca y se tomaba la cabeza pidiendo que no hicieran ruido cuando en realidad nadie lo hacía. Poco a poco se fueron despertando los demás también y pronto se encontraban ya todos desayunando en la mesa, incluyendo al pequeño Gumball quien se había levantado y en un rato más se iría al colegio.

-Duele… mi cabeza… duele- se quejaba la bajista

-Marceline, cállate… no hagas ruido- la reprimió el baterista

-Eso les pasa por beber tanto- los regañó Bonnibel y todos se tomaron la cabeza como por auto reflejo

-No nos regañes, Bonnie… duele- pidió la guitarrista

-Ya me voy- anuncio el pequeño

-Que te vaya bien, Gumball, cuídate mucho- se despidió su hermana dándole un beso en la frente y dejándolo en la puerta pues a fin de cuentas el transporte pasaba por él

-Creo que es hora de irnos, chicos- comento la vocalista

-Sí, será lo mejor, ya dimos muchas molestias- concordó Guy

-Gracias por todo, cariño- dijo Keila

-Hasta luego, Flame- se despidió la pelinegra

-Hasta luego, Abadeer- respondió sonrojada

-Marcy, llámame Marcy- sonrió haciendo que aumentara el rubor en Flame

-Ajam… ya tus amigos se salieron, Marceline- comento la pelirrosa

-Claro, gracias por todo, Bonnie- se despidió de beso y le susurró –Nos vemos, Little princess-

La pianista se puso roja y trato de evitar ver como sonreía la pelinegra mientras se iba. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá donde se encontraba Flame, ambas se quedaron viendo el televisor pues al parecer las dos tenían cosas en las que pensar y sabían que la otra también por lo que no se molestaban ninguna de las dos. Así se quedaron un buen rato más hasta que una de las dos rompió el silencio.

-Tengo que irme a casa también, Bonn-

-¿Volverás al rato?-

-Por supuesto, vendré en la cena no te preocupes- sonrió

-Bien, te acompaño a la puerta, y gracias por ayudarme a cocinar-

-Gracias a ti por hacerme conocer a Abadeer- dijo con entusiasmo

-No hay problema, no me costaba nada-

-Te quiero, Bonn, te veo luego- salió de la casa

Mientras en una gran mansión se encontraba el hijo del hombre más importante de los negocios, se encontraba tomando una llamada telefónica de su mejor amigo al cual extrañaba bastante. Cuando colgó fue a abrir la puerta pues el timbre estaba sonando ansiosamente.

-Hola, Bmo- saludo el rubio

-Hola, Finn-

-¿Es por trabajo o por entretenimiento?-

-Entretenimiento- contesto el pequeño muchacho, no de edad pero si de estatura

-Pasa y cuéntame-

-Claro, veras, habrá un concierto pronto y ya que trabajamos tanto creo que nos merecemos un tiempo de diversión-

-¿Concierto de quién?-

-¡De las Scream Queens!- dijo entusiasmado y al escucharlo al rubio se le borró la sonrisa

-No creo que sea buena idea, sabes que casi no me gustan-

-Bueno, ya sé pero ¿No podrías hacerlo por tu hermana?-

-…- suspiro –De acuerdo, solo porque ella los ama y no está en condiciones de ir a verlos-

-¡Yupi! Después te digo la fecha exacta, ahora será mejor que me vaya- sonrió y se retiro

En un gran edificio blanco con olor a desinfectante, medicinas y agujas se encontraba una pelirrosa caminando por los limpios pasillos del lugar hasta llegar con la señorita recepcionista para preguntar por la persona a la que iba a ver.

-Buenas tardes, Sara- saludo la princesa

-Buenas tardes, Bonnibel, otra vez por aquí ¿Verdad?-

-Sabes que seguiré viniendo mientras siga aquí- sonrió

-Lo sé, y me da mucha ternura ver lo buena amiga que eres, vienes casi a diario, quisiera tener una amiga como tú-

-Gracias, Sara, también eres una buena persona-

-Puedes pasar, pequeña, está en el mismo cuarto de siempre- dijo amablemente

La palabra "pequeña" la aturdió por un segundo pero lo olvido enseguida y después de darle las gracias a la enfermera, se dirigió hacia la habitación que conocía perfectamente. 206 era el número de la habitación que siempre visitaba y la cual podría recorrer incluso con los ojos cerrados, inclusive el camino, pues se lo sabía de memoria.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó viéndola como cambiaba de canal con esa mueca tan suya que indicaba que no le gustaba nada de lo que había, al final termino por apagarla sin notar aun la presencia de la visita.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la pelirrosa haciendo que la chica la notara

-¡Bonnie! Pasa- sonrió

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto entrando y sentándose al lado de la cama

-Me siento mejor, y más porque has venido a verme-

-Tan linda como siempre, Fionna- le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con la mano

-Basta, siempre vienes solo a chiflarme- se quejó con un puchero

-Pero me gusta chiflarte- dijo con la voz más tierna que encontró

-Gracias, Bonn, por siempre estar aquí… gracias por no abandonarme-

-No podría abandonarte nunca, te quiero y por eso sigo aquí contigo, no dudes de mi amor nunca- suspiro, colocando su frente contra la de ella

-Eres la novia más linda que alguien podría tener-

-Y tú la más berrinchuda- comentario por el cual recibió un pequeño golpe

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí, Bonnie?-

-Sabes que estás delicada, has tenido ya varias recaídas-

-Pero estoy mejorando, te lo prometo-

-Bueno, iré a preguntarle al médico, ¿De acuerdo? Espérame- la rubia solo asintió

Bonnibel salió de la habitación directo a recepción donde casualmente encontró al doctor, se le acerco antes de que fuera a irse.

-Disculpe doctor, ¿Podría informarme sobre el estado de la paciente Murtons?-

-…- buscaba en sus expedientes -¿Fionna Murtons?-

-Sí, ella, ¿Cómo sigue?-

-Según tengo entendido está mejorando, poco a poco pero lo hace, la medicina que le inyectamos esta vez está dando resultados, pero aún falta para que pueda irse a casa y no se lo voy a negar, aún está en un estado muy crítico-

-No se preocupe, me basta con que este mejorando, gracias doctor-

Inmediatamente volvió a la habitación para informarle las noticias a la rubia. Entro y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Parece que si estas mejorando…-

-¿Cuándo podré irme?- pregunto con los ojos brillosos

-Aún falta para eso, sigues bastante delicada, pero mejoras que es lo importante-

-Bonnie… he tenido un sueño horrible- se abrazó a sí misma y la pelirrosa la rodeo con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-No lo recuerdo, pero sé que era malo porque me desperté muy asustada con las lágrimas a punto de salir-

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti y me aseguraré de que todo esté bien-

La rubia solo la abrazó más fuerte y no la soltó, se quedó así, sintiendo su cariño y su protección.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holaaaa personitas! Que feliz esto de publicarles hoy, mas porque la historia se enreda mas y eso me encanta.**

**Bueno bueno, también me gustaría anunciarles que hice una bellisima página en facebook para que puedan ir y ver los días en que estaré publicando cada actualización. No me parecía justo que estén esperando sin saber exactamente cuando voy a subirlo así que pensé en lo de crear la pagina y ya esta. También es para que puedan enviarme mensajes o comentarios o lo que quieran y pueda contestarles enseguida y más porque tal vez alguien que me lee aquí no tiene cuenta por lo que no podría enviarle mensaje privado ni nada.**

**Pero en fin, creo que en resumen es para estar más en contacto con ustedes. Si les apetece los veo allá.**

**El nombre de la página es "Dichiro" (obviamente) y pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, aunque creo que les aparecería enseguida. ****Abra galletitas y mini historias de vez en cuando ;D**

**Por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante: Mil gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. En una pequeña respuesta a sus reviews les digo que adoro que los manden porque me encanta leerlos, y que Bonnie en algún momento tendrá que recapacitar ya lo verán (o al menos eso espero jojo).**

**Se cuidan y a leer.**

**P.D. perdón si me echo mucho rollo.**

* * *

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo, Marcy!- decía muy desesperado el baterista

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! ¡No te quejes!- respondió exasperada

-No vamos a llegar- se lamentó Keila

-¿Tú también, Keila? Ya dije que no ha sido culpa mía-

-Lo sé, ¡Es tu culpa, Bongo, por hacer que nos detuviéramos a comer algo!-

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Fuiste tú quien nos avisó a última hora!-

Pronto el automóvil estaba lleno de gritos y reclamos, todos se culpaban por una cosa u otra y la pelinegra se estaba molestando, ya tenía suficiente estrés con la posibilidad de que no llegaran a tiempo como para estar aguantando como se culpaban unos y otros. Además, ¿De qué se quejaban? si era ella quien había terminado haciendo todo el trabajo y ahora era ella también quien conducía el coche por lo que era posible que si no llegaban terminarían culpándola.

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! ¡Si no van a ayudar mejor no hablen, ya estoy suficientemente nerviosa sin su ayuda!-

Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y prosiguieron lo que restaba del viaje así.

Al llegar fue Marceline la primera y la única en bajar corriendo del coche y adentrarse en el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa seguramente se hubiera detenido a admirarlo pues feo no era, tenía un hermoso decorado en las puertas de cristal y las paredes, a su manera, también eran bellísimas. Corrió hasta la recepción y en cuanto le dijeron dónde encontrar a la persona que buscaba se apresuró a llegar. Encontró al productor sentado en el set donde grababan, estaba sentado en su silla y tenía un gesto de impaciencia y molestia. Se acercó temerosa hasta él, quien al notarla volteo y le sonrió aunque no de buena manera.

-Perdón por la demora, pasaron muchas cosas, pero aquí tiene lo que pidió- dijo de manera nerviosa entregándole el disco

-Me alegro de verla al fin, llegue a pensar que no vendrían-

-Aquí nos tiene, estoy segura que le encantara, pueda escucharla ahora mismo si gusta-

El hombre pareció relajar su expresión.

-Le tomaré la palabra, puede quedarse aquí o acompañarme al estudio, no tiene importancia-

La pelinegra iba a acompañarlo pero oyó una voz muy familiar que la llamaba y al darse la vuelta pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Volteo con el director para avisar que se quedaría pero este ya no estaba así que decidió volver a mirar a quien ya se acercaba hasta ella.

-Marcy, que gusto verte por aquí-

-Yo no me imaginaba encontrarte aquí, Flame- comento algo sorprendida

-Aquí trabajo- sonrió

-¿De verdad? No me lo habías contado-

-Bueno es que no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente-

-Sí, supongo, así que eres actriz eh… Es estupendo-

-Gracias- dijo ruborizándose

-¿Qué papel haces, Flame?-

-Yo me encargo de dar vida a Catia-

-¿Eres la actriz principal? Vaya, eres realmente impresionante, esa mujer es realmente complicada- comento

-No es para tanto-

Por fin llego de vuelta el director con el disco en la mano, tenía una mirada muy seria, tanto que a la rockera le entro pánico de que la canción no le hubiera gustado.

-¿Qué le pareció?- se atrevió a preguntar

-…- pareció pensativo ignorando completamente la pregunta de la chica

-Director…- esta vez fue la pelirroja quien lo llamó

-Ah, no está mal, toma el cheque-

Por fin la vocalista pudo respirar con normalidad.

-Gracias, ha sido un placer-

-Sí, ya puedes retirarte-

-Por supuesto- volteo hacia la actriz -Adiós, Flame-

-Hasta luego, Marcy-

Cuando al fin salió del edificio los integrantes de su banda estaban totalmente desesperados por la preocupación, casi que se comían las uñas, por eso se alegraron mucho al ver que la pelinegra se dirigía hacia el auto. Cuando entró se vio abrumada por una avalancha de preguntas.

-Hey, no puedo responder todo a la vez- se quejó y los demás se callaron

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la guitarrista

-Me fue bien, aquí está el cheque- dijo dándole el papel

Todos respiraron aliviados mientras el coche se ponía en marcha y se alejaba de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el hospital se hallaba la rubia totalmente aburrida cuando recibió visita, y se alegró infinitamente pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía por ahí.

-Hola, Fionna- saludo el joven al entrar

-Hola, hermanito, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vine a ver como seguías- se sentó en el banco al lado de la cama

-Gracias por venir, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí-

-Sabes que no es así… Papá dijo que vendría a verte pronto-

-… Ah, no hay problema, supongo- dijo de manera un tanto despectiva

-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va tu recuperación?-

-Creo que está mejorando, aunque según el médico sigo bastante grave- comento sin mucha importancia

-Entonces no saldrás pronto ¿Verdad?-

-Quien sabe, todo puede pasar-

-Espero que te recuperes, hermanita-

-Finn… soy mayor que tú- se burló la rubia

El muchacho también esbozo una sonrisa.

En el apartamento de la pelirrosa se encontraba está tocando el piano, su hermano menor se quedaría en casa de un compañero de la escuela por lo que ella tenía toda la tarde libre, y estaba bien, pero aun así se sentía algo sola. Flame estaba trabajando y a esas horas ya no había visitas en el hospital, aunque en su opinión las siete de la noche no era tan tarde como para prohibirlas. Se levantó del banquillo y decidió salir a dar una vuelta, por lo menos mientras se relajaba un poco. El cielo nocturno siempre la relajaba y ahora se veía más hermoso que nunca pues las estrellas apenas comenzaban a asomarse tímidamente y el sol poco a poco se ocultaba dejando el cielo mitad oscuro y la otra mitad de un suave resplandor rojizo.

Después de unas minutos se encontraba caminando rumbo al apartamento de Keila, no lo había tomado como última opción sino que al estar caminando sin rumbo instintivamente se había dirigido hacia allá. Al llegar tocó el timbre y aunque se tardó un poco ya se podía escuchar como quitaban el cerrojo del otro lado. Cuando por fin se abrió se topó con una Keila semidesnuda a excepción por la camisa que llevaba encima, camisa que por algún motivo se le hacía conocida de alguna parte, por desgracia no lograba recordarlo y estaba segura que no era a ella a quien se la había visto puesta.

-Bonnie… que sorpresa verte, cariño-

-Siento venir tan tarde- se disculpó la joven

-No importa, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado y abriendo más la puerta

Entro en la casa y se sentó en el sofá junto a Keila conversando de trivialidades.

-¿Cómo te va con tus problemas, Bonnie?-

-Supongo que van mejorando-

-Me alegra oír eso- sonrió

-¿No te interrumpo, Keila?-

-No te preocupes por eso, además, seguro que te sentías sola ¿No es así?- se burló

El comentario hizo que Bonnibel enrojeciera de pena, pues tenía razón. Pero no pensaba admitirlo.

-T… Te equivocas, no me sentía sola-

-Sí, claro- se echó a reír y la pelirrosa la imito

-¿Por qué tanto ruido, Keila?- preguntó una pelinegra con un bostezo mientras salía de la habitación

Se congelo en cuanto vio a la visita de su amiga y no solo porque fuera justamente ella sino porque se dio cuenta de que había salido únicamente en ropa interior y las dos jóvenes en el sofá la observaban, una con cara de pánico y la otra con total sorpresa.

-Te pregunte si estabas ocupada- dijo por fin la pelirrosa

-Es que yo… ya no lo estoy, es decir…- no sabía que responder

Sabía bien que a Marceline le gustaba Bonnibel por lo que imaginaba que la situación no era muy cómoda, y si su amiga sentía también algo por la rockera, sin duda era aún peor. Normalmente la pelinegra tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

-Bonnie… yo… creo que debería ir a ponerme algo de ropa-

-Yo traigo tu playera, Marcy- aclaro la guitarrista

El cerebro de la invitada capto por fin donde había visto antes aquella playera. Marceline la llevaba puesta el día que se conocieron.

-No se preocupen ya me iba, no quería interrumpir, te veo después, Keila-

Se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de ninguna de las dos. Para cuando lograron reaccionar la chica ya se había ido.

-Deberías ir y explicarle-

-Lo haré, pero no ahora, de lo contrario se negaría a escucharme- tras un momento añadió -Además, ando en ropa interior y no puedo salir así- sonrió sin muchas ganas

-Como quieras, es tu decisión-

Había estado mirando la puerta desde que salió la pelirrosa y por fin volteo a ver a la guitarrista.

-¿Por qué traes mi camiseta?-

-No encontraba mi ropa- se encogió de hombros

Bonnibel iba de vuelta a su casa sin prisa, caminaba bajo las farolas encendidas pues la luz del sol había desaparecido por completo hace un rato. No entendía por que haber visto a Marceline ahí la turbaba tanto y mucho menos por que recordarla en ropa interior provocaba que su cara se pusiera completamente roja, o al menos eso creía que pasaba, porque no podía comprobarlo. Pero lo peor de todo era que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había dolido verla ahí y más por lo obvio que era lo que habían estado haciendo. ¿Es que acaso habían sido solo mentiras lo que le dijo en aquel baño? Aunque en ese momento Marceline estaba borracha, tal vez solo fue por eso, y por otro lado ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Ella tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado ¿O es que acaso ya no amaba a Fionna? No, definitivamente la amaba todavía pues el simple hecho de pensar en separarse de ella, la llenaba de pánico. ¿Qué le ocurría entonces? Se sentía llena de dudas, y peor aún, sin poder responder a ninguna de ellas.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, se tiró en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida en minutos.

Ya había amanecido aunque a pesar de eso la pelirrosa trato de seguir en la cama pero lamentablemente se tuvo que levantar por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta y aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y si era Flame por lo menos podría salir con ella un rato. Camino hasta la entrada y definitivamente no era nadie que hubiera estado esperando.

-Bonnie, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Si te refieres a lo de ayer, quiero decirte que no hay problema con ello, Marceline-

-Sí lo hay, y el que me hayas dicho "Marceline" lo prueba, ¿Podemos hablar adentro de esto?-

La pelirrosa suspiro y ante toda respuesta, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Apenas cerrar la puerta continuaron hablando ahí mismo.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Bueno, yo…- suspiro tratando de calmarse -No te puedo decir que no existe nada entre Keila y yo porque sería mentirte, pero no es nada emocional, es justamente lo que piensas, sí… a veces tenemos relaciones pero hasta ahí llega todo-

-Como ya te dije lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Keila no me incumbe-

Después de decirlo sintió que le temblaba la voz pero mantuvo la mirada fría como si realmente fuera verdad. La pelinegra, en cambio, si se notaba en su rostro que las palabras le habían dolido.

-Bonnie… ¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a llegar al baño? Cuando nos presentaste a Flame-

La pelirrosa se puso roja por la mención de aquel momento y solo asintió.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿no es así?- pregunto

Se acercó hasta tomarle delicadamente el rostro con las manos, sintiendo el leve asentimiento de la joven.

-Pues yo también lo recuerdo, Bonnie, y era verdad, tú me gustas-

-Basta, Marceline, ya no sigas… por favor- se le quebró la voz y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-Tienes que saberlo, no me hagas callármelo solo para mí, por favor-

-…- no pudo responder

La rockera la hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, podía sentir como temblaba ligeramente la pelirrosa, tal vez a causa del llanto o tal vez por miedo, eso no podía saberlo. Le dio un suave beso, apenas un roce en la comisura de los labios, tan puro e inocente que nadie hubiera creído que esa dulce caricia proviniera de ella. La princesa se relajó un poco tras el beso pero una que otra lágrima seguía escapando de sus ojos. La cantante le sonrió y la abrazo, sintiendo como Bonnibel también la abrazaba con sutileza.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque tú quieres que lo haga pero no puedes pedirlo- le aseguro

La pelirrosa se separó del abrazo. Tenía que decirle, si no quería que las cosas llegaran más lejos debía decírselo cuanto antes, aunque eso significara revelar el secreto mejor guardado que tenía y definitivamente tenía que decirle también a Keila o de lo contrario se sentiría traicionada.

-Marcy, tengo que decirte algo-

-Dime, te escucho- dijo con seriedad

-No, no ahora, primero necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Lo que quieras, tú solo pídelo-

-¿Me acompañarías a ver a alguien mañana?-

-¿A quién?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos haya-

-De acuerdo, iré contigo, ¿A qué hora quieres ir?-

-¿A las dos está bien?-

-Está perfecto, supongo que ya tengo que irme-

-Te veo mañana entonces-

Después de que la pelinegra se marchó, Bonnibel había llamado a Keila y en media hora ya la tenía ahí en su casa, sentada en el sofá y con rostro preocupado por no saber de lo que la pelirrosa quisiera hablar.

-Antes que nada, tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, esto es sumamente importante, Keila-

-Te lo prometo, cariño, jamás haría algo que te molestara o pudiera perjudicarte-

La chica se le quedo viendo incrédula pues Keila si había echo algo que le molestaba, pero después de todo, aquello no tendría que haberle molestado para empezar, Marceline no era nada de ella y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Descarto esa idea de su cabeza y volvió a poner atención a lo que decía.

-Bien, yo… tengo pareja- suspiro

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?- se preparó para que la chica le hablara de aquel joven rubio de ojos azules, pues se suponía que ella no debía saber nada de él

-Keila, yo no… no soy…-

-¿No eres qué? Solo suéltalo, Bonnie- dijo bastante confundida

-Yo no soy hetero, Keila, les mentí-

La guitarrista abrió los ojos como platos y estaba a punto de gritar pero la pelirrosa aún no terminaba de hablar.

-Me gustan las mujeres… o para ser más exacta, me gusta solo una mujer-

-¿Te gusta Marceline?- no había podido evitar decirlo, la idea había acudido a su mente como un relámpago

-¿Qué? No, no es ella, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?-

-Bonnie, ¿De verdad no sientes nada por Marcy?-

-Yo… yo…- suspiro -Yo realmente no lo sé, pero no era de ella de quien quería hablarte, tengo una relación con otra persona-

Eso hizo que Keila abriera aún más la boca pero no se atrevió a decir nada, y así poco a poco la pelirrosa fue contándole todo lo que había vivido todos esos años, todo lo que nunca había podido contarle. Le conto desde su relación con Fionna hasta lo que creía sentir por la bajista y por qué quería llevar a Marceline a conocer a Fionna, por más descabellada que pareciera la idea.

Keila no podía creer todo lo que su amiga le contaba y por fin se daba cuenta, cuanto había tenido que soportar sola su amiga, ahora entendía sus llantos.

-Bonnie, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-No era solo mi secreto, ya te conté todos los problemas que hemos tenido en nuestra relación y porque siempre tuve que decir que era heterosexual-

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso tu sola- la abrazó

-No te preocupes por ello-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana?-

-No creo que tanta gente le haga bien a Fionna-

-Entiendo-

-… Me siento horrible, Keila, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sienta algo por la persona que más admira mi novia?-

-Bonnie… no es culpa tuya-

-Lo sé, pero mientras haya una manera de alejar a Marcy de mí, eso voy a hacer- cerró los ojos tratando de quedarse dormida aun en el abrazo de Keila


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Holaaa! Buenos días, tardes o noches... Llego el momento de un nuevo capítulo**

**Por fin miércoles :b**

**Gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favs. Me motivan a seguir :'D**

**No olviden pasarse por la pagina de face.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**P.D. Espero que recuerden la canción con la que Marceline hizo llorar a la princesa.**

* * *

-Bonn, deberías ser novia de Marceline-

La pelirrosa tosió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y casi se ahoga, ahora no paraba de toser mientras terminaba de sacar todo el jugo de su garganta. Aquel comentario por parte de su hermano pequeño la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y el solo la observaba con curiosidad. Ni siquiera parecía haberle dado la más mínima importancia al hecho de que estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Por fin acabo su pequeño ataque y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿De qué hablas, Gumball?-

-… Es que siempre que estas con ella te ves feliz… yo quiero que seas feliz- dijo algo cabizbajo

-Gumball, ¿Crees que con Fionna no soy feliz?- preguntó

-Yo no he dicho eso, Fionna es muy buena, pero siempre que están juntas te preocupas mucho-

-Es solo que soy tan feliz con ella, por eso me preocupo, porque quiero verla recuperada pronto- sonrió

-Pero… cuando estas con Marceline siempre sonríes-

-Es que… las relaciones a veces son complicadas… pero, ¿Recuerdas como era antes de que Fionna enfermara?-

-No mucho-

-Éramos muy felices, Gumball, más de lo que piensas… por eso no tienes que preocuparte por mí- lo tranquilizo

-Está bien, te creeré, Bonn-

Una bocina llamó la atención de ambos y la chica apresuro a su hermano pues se trataba de su transporte y si no lo tomaba ella tendría que llevarlo. Una vez su hermano se hubo ido y casi como si eso hubiera estado esperando, apareció Finn en su puerta. Ambos entraron a la sala y ahí se sentaron hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-Me ha dicho Fionna que le llevarás visita-

-Sí, así es-

-Bonnie, tu sabes que no debes llevar a cualquier persona, estas consiente de que…- siendo interrumpido

-Finn, yo sé bien de que hablas, pero te prometo que a tu hermana le encantará-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Pues quién es la visita?- alzo una ceja

-La persona que ira conmigo… es Marceline-

El rubio se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a ella con mirada incrédula como si hubiera dicho el mayor disparate de la historia.

-Debes de estar bromeando- al ver la cara de la chica continuó -¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Bonnibel?! ¡¿Por qué quieres llevar a esa chica con Fionna?!-

-Finn, sabes que Fionna es la mayor admiradora de Marceline, ¿Aun así preguntas por qué voy a llevarla?-

-Eso lo entiendo, pero tú quieres de otra manera a esa chica, ¡Es como si llevaras a tu amante con tu novia!-

La pelirrosa no se controló y termino dándole una cachetada al joven, quien se llevó la mano hasta la mejilla y la miro bastante sorprendido ante la reacción de ella.

-¡No te voy a permitir que me hables así, Finn! ¡Yo jamás he engañado a tu hermana!-

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que le llame a lo que sientes por esa cantante?!-

-No importa lo que Marceline sea para mí, porque yo solo amo a Fionna y pensé que lo entendías- dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sillón

-… Lo siento- se sentó también -Es solo que… tú sabes que no quiero que nadie juegue con los sentimientos de mi hermana, no sé porque dudo de ti si yo sé que llevan siete años juntas, todo eso no se deja así como así- sonrió débilmente

-No te preocupes, Finn, yo entiendo perfectamente que protejas a tu hermana-

Ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo simplemente viéndose las palmas de las manos con la cabeza gacha. Aún era temprano para que llegara la bajista por eso cuando la puerta sonó los dos se miraron como esperando que el otro supiera quien era. La pelirrosa se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose tras ella a su mejor amiga.

-Flame, que sorpresa, pasa-

Ya adentro fue inevitable que el rubio y la pelirroja se toparan, se miraron un largo rato en el que la dueña de la casa sentía como se podía palpar la tensión pero aun así no dijo nada y espero a que alguno de los dos reaccionara a la incómoda situación que habían creado. La primera en darse cuenta fue Flame quien se giró para no seguir viéndolo.

-No sabía que estabas acompañada, Bonnie-

-En realidad estamos esperando a Marceline, ya no debe tardar, quédate-

-… Bien, supongo que puedo quedarme un rato… iré a la cocina-

-Te acompaño- se ofreció el chico

-No hace falta, Finn-

-Quiero hacerlo, tengo que hablar contigo-

La princesa no dijo nada pues sabía que esos dos tenían asuntos pendientes que arreglar, se quedó viendo el televisor en el sofá mientras los otros dos entraban a la cocina. Flame se acercó a tomar un vaso de agua sin prestar mucha atención al joven Murtons hasta que él se cansó de esperar a que le hiciera caso y la tomo por el brazo obligándola a voltear.

-Flame, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-

-No te entiendo, ¿Así como?- alzo una ceja

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, siempre me huyes y cuando quiero hablar contigo simplemente te alejas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-

-No puedo creer que digas eso, si soy así contigo sabes perfectamente a que se debe, no quieras hacerte la victima que no te queda- se zafo de su agarre

-… Yo te pedí perdón por aquello, además no fue mi culpa y lo sabes-

-Pero pudiste hacer algo y simplemente te quedaste ahí parado sin hacer nada-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba entre la espada y la pared!-

-Mira, Finn, eso ya pasó, déjalo así- dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a la sala pero él se lo impidió

El timbre sonó nuevamente y esta vez sí era la persona que esperaba, Marceline estaba ahí con su habitual actitud sonriéndole amablemente como hacia siempre. Entraron en la casa y apenas llegar a la sala se lograba oír claramente la discusión que Finn y Flame estaban manteniendo en la cocina. La pelinegra miró a Bonnibel con un signo de interrogación en la mirada.

-Tienen asuntos que arreglar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-No sabía que ellos dos se conocieran-

-Si bueno, fueron novios hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Flame entrara a la academia de actuación-

La cantante la miro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿No era el chico novio de Bonnibel?

-¿Hablas en serio? Pero… ¿Él no era tu novio?-

Esta vez fue la pianista quien no daba crédito a la pregunta.

-¿Por qué pensaste que Finn y yo éramos novios?-

-Bueno… él te hizo una escena de celos y… supongo que jamás lo negaste las muchas veces que llegue a insinuar tu relación con él-

-Finn no es mi novio, Marceline, eso te lo puedo asegurar-

-… Está bien, mejor para mi- sonrió

-No vayas a empezar hoy, por favor, entenderás todo una vez que estemos allá-

Dentro de la cocina los jóvenes seguían su discusión.

-¡Flame, pero pensé que me entenderías!-

-¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?! ¡¿Qué eres un cobarde que no pudo luchar por lo que quería?!-

-Sabes que eso no es justo, Flame- respondió herido

-Han pasado años desde aquello, Finn, ya no tiene importancia-

-Para mí sí la tiene, porque te quiero, Flame-

-… Es mejor que lo sepas de una vez- suspiro –A mí me gusta otra persona, así que aunque quisiera ya no puede haber nada entre nosotros-

El chico rubio sintió como le oprimían el corazón. Las palabras de la joven le habían dolido, más de lo que demostraba a simple vista. Flame salió de la cocina y esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para detenerla. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, trató de pararlas pero no lo obedecían. Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y rompía a llorar.

-Hola, Marcy- saludo la pelirroja entrando en la sala

-Hola, Flame- le sonrió

-Ya me tengo que ir, Bonnie, además ustedes van a salir-

Las tres salieron juntas de la casa mientras Marceline y Bonnie se subían al coche de la primera y la actriz se iba en su coche hacia otro lugar. Los dos carros emprendieron su rumbo dejando dentro de la casa al muchacho. La pelirrosa sabía que en estos momentos era mejor no molestarlo así que le había parecido buena idea dejarlo en su casa para que pudiera descansar.

La bajista iba siguiendo órdenes de la otra chica mientras manejaba y le indicaba hacia donde debía ir. Cuando llegaron se sorprendió mucho de que la hubiera llevado precisamente al hospital, la situación se le antojaba cada vez más extraña. Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar y pudo darse cuenta que tanto las enfermeras como los médicos saludaban a su amiga por su nombre, no sabía quién estaba ahí internado, pero se imaginaba que la chica lo había estado visitando muy seguido o por mucho tiempo. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación marcada con el número 206 y vio cómo se asomaba ligeramente para avisar que estaba ahí y a la vez preguntar si podía pasar.

-Hola, Fionna- saludo la pelirrosa al entrar

-Hola- se limitó a decir la vocalista entrando después de ella

No sabía porque la había llevado ahí pero pudo ver a una chica rubia, que a decir verdad, era bastante parecida al ex de Flame. La chica se le quedo mirando incrédula y ella se sintió algo nerviosa por lo intenso de la mirada. Bonnibel se acercó más y ella la siguió procurando quedar un poco más rezagada.

-… tú… tú eres…- balbuceaba la enferma

-Marceline Abadeer- se presentó la bajista

-Yo sé quién eres… es solo que… no puedo creer que estés aquí- atino a decir la chica

-Me halagas, ¿Tú te llamas Fionna, no es así?-

-Sí, Fionna Murtons-

-¿Murtons?- miro con cara interrogante a Bonnibel quien le hizo un gesto que la bajista interpreto como "Yo no pienso hablar"

-Sí… supongo que conoces a mi padre y por eso la sorpresa- comento desviando la mirada

-En realidad no, pero creo que conocer a tu hermano, ¿Finn, no?-

-Oh, me sorprende que conozcas a Finn-

-Lo conocí por Bonnie-

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Bonnie?- pregunto con curiosidad

Esta vez fue la pelirrosa quien contesto a la pregunta.

-Marceline es amiga de Keila y de ahí que yo la haya conocido-

-Ah, ya veo… ha sido una enorme sorpresa que vinieras, Bonnie jamás menciono a quien iba a traer-

-También la sorpresa es para mí, créeme- rio

-Todavía no creo que estés aquí, soy tu fan- se tapó la boca con las manos para contener la emoción

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué canción es tu favorita?-

-La de "No one"- sonrió

-¡Vaya! Nadie me había dicho eso antes, siempre dicen la de…-

-¿I'm just your problem? También me gusta, pero la de _No one_ tiene algo que me recuerda a mi propia vida-

-Ya veo, con que eso era-

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo, ¿Te parece si volvemos en un rato?-

-Oh Bonnie- dijo tristemente

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos nada- le sonrió la pelinegra

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego- las despidió con una sonrisa

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, caminaron hasta la cafetería pero en lugar de ir por comida simplemente se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la bajista esperando respuestas

-…- suspiro -Marceline, ella es… una persona muy importante para mí-

-Eso lo entiendo-

-¿Sabes por qué Finn parecía tan molesto cuando me vio contigo?-

-Creí que era tu novio, pero ahora ya no tengo la más mínima idea-

-Es porque él no quería que engañara a su hermana, Marceline, esta chica es… mi pareja-

La cantante sintió de pronto como se le hacía un enorme vacío en el estómago. Lo último que se esperaba es que esa chica fuera novia de Bonnibel ¿Es que acaso no era hetero? ¿Y por qué la había llevado hasta ahí para conocerla? Sí ella realmente era lesbiana significaba que podría tener una oportunidad, pero por otro lado, no iba a hacer que Bonnibel dejará a su novia y mucho menos estando en cama.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene, Fionna?- pudo decir al fin

-Nadie sabe… su enfermedad es muy extraña y no han podido hacer un diagnóstico exacto, está muy grave-

-Lo siento…-

-No tienes por qué-

-¿Por qué me has traído?-

-Quería que la conocieras, además ella es gran fan tuya, cuando supo que estarías aquí y no podría verte se puso a llorar… pero sobre todo quería mostrarte porque no puedo tener nada contigo-

-Pues te ha funcionado, ¿Podemos irnos?-

-Solo déjame despedirme de Fionna-

Ambas se levantaron en silencio y se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación. Marceline fue la primera en entrar pues quería despedirse rápido, pero algo en el rostro de la chica la hizo querer acercarse más.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, Fionna- anuncio la pelirrosa

-¿Volverán otro día, no?- pregunto un poco ida

Bonnibel miro a la bajista esperando que fuera ella quien respondiera a esa pregunta.

-Sí, volveremos en otra ocasión, lo prometo- sonrió

Se quedó mirando a la rubia ya que la notaba un poco más pálida de lo que estaba cuando llego, creyó que eran especulaciones suyas pero se alarmo cuando vio como salía sangre de pronto de su nariz y como se iba cayendo hacia atrás. Si no hacía algo se caería para el otro costado de la cama. Corrió hasta ella sosteniéndola del brazo para que no se cayera y busco con la mirada a Bonnibel quien estaba en estado de shock. Sujeto contra sí a la enferma quien se encontraba inconsciente y miro con dureza a la otra chica para infundirle algo de calma y dar seguridad a su voz cuando hablara.

-¡Bonnie, necesito que vayas rápido por el doctor!- le ordeno

La pelirrosa salió corriendo de la habitación y tras unos segundos volvió junto a unas enfermeras y un doctor. La apartaron junto a la cantante sacándolas de la habitación mientras ellos hacían su trabajo. Se quedaron en la sala de espera, mientras la princesa estaba que se moría de los nervios, la bajista trataba por todos los medios de calmarla. Le trajo un vaso de café y se sentó junto a ella rodeándola protectoramente con el brazo.

-Tranquila, estará bien-

-Eso espero, no sé qué haría si le llega a pasar algo-

Marceline sentía como cada minuto que pasaba ahí su corazón se iba cayendo poco a poco en pequeños pedazos, pero tenía que aguantar, no podía dejar sola a Bonnibel en estos momentos. Le dio un gran sorbo a su café tratando de que al menos eso lograra distraerla un poco de sus pensamientos. Fionna le había caído bien y además era novia de la pelirrosa, razón suficiente para que no quisiera que nada le pasara, así que a pesar de que estar ahí le hacía daño, se quedaría toda la noche si la situación lo ameritaba. Todo con tal de no dejar sola a Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola personitas! Les traigo nuevamente otro capítulo que igual que siempre espero disfruten mucho.**

**Perdón**** si tarde en actualizar pero ya actualizaré cada fin de semana sin falta.**

**Gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews y quiero avisarles que los personajes sufrirán aun más. Solo un poco más... (Aunque no sea en este capítulo)**

**Les recuerdo lo de mi página ("Dichiro").**

**A leer.**

* * *

Se encontraban aun en la sala de espera, ya llevaban ahí un par de horas y aun no salía nadie que les pudiera avisar del estado de la rubia. Bonnibel estaba que se moría de los nervios y Marceline era incapaz de consolarla por más que lo intentaba. Además la pelirrosa se negaba a abandonar esa sala, ni siquiera para comer algo.

Estaban sentadas en el sillón mientras Bonnie no perdía un segundo sin mirar al pasillo por el que se encontraba la habitación de Fionna, al igual que Marceline quien miraba hacia allá solo para darse cuenta en cuanto el doctor viniera. El celular de la princesa la saco de su anonadamiento y saco su teléfono para contestar la llamada entrante, aunque lo hiso en el pasillo de la salida para no hacer ruido dentro del hospital.

Al regresar traía cara de pocos amigos, le dijo algo a la recepcionista y volvió hasta donde se encontraba la bajista pero no se sentó simplemente se paró frente a ella.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo visiblemente molesta

-¿Por qué? Creí que…- se interrumpió al ver que la chica se dirigía a la salida

Se levantó rápidamente y la alcanzo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de salida, la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

-Pensé que no querías abandonar a Fionna ¿Quién te ha llamado?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Marceline-

-Me has traído hasta aquí para presentarme a tu novia y después me dices que no me incumbe, pues te tengo noticias, desde luego que me interesa- dijo soltándola y cruzándose de brazos

La pelirrosa volteo a la puerta e hiso un pequeño chasquido con la lengua.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que irnos, te lo cuento en la casa-

Todo el trayecto de camino a casa fue silencioso, y no solo de esos silencios normales sino que este era sumamente incomodo o al menos para la pelinegra lo era. Bonnibel seguía llevando el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera la había mirado en todo el camino, se había limitado a ir viendo por la ventana aunque a juzgar por su rostro, no estaba viendo absolutamente nada. Incluso cuando llegaron a la casa no se dio cuenta hasta que Marceline se bajó y le abrió la puerta. Ahora estaban en la sala y seguía con la misma cara, y el silencio parecía acumularse, la rockera no pudo resistir más esa situación.

-¿Piensas hablar o no?- pregunto con más rudeza de la que se proponía

La pelirrosa volteo a verla y suspiro.

-Marceline, tienes que estar consciente de que este secreto llevo guardándolo por mucho tiempo y que solamente Keila y Flame lo saben… bueno y Finn pero porque se trata de su hermana-

-Bien, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie pero necesito entender porque has salido así del hospital-

Bonnie dirigió su vista hacia el frente y se mordió el labio por los nervios, cosa que le pareció muy sensual a la pelinegra pero sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y poner atención a lo que fuera a decirle.

-Siempre mentí sobre lo de ser heterosexual pero tengo mis razones, mi intención jamás ha sido negar mi relación con Fionna, pero me vi forzada a hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué?- dijo levantando la ceja

-Yo… llevo siete años siendo novia de Fionna…-

-¡Vaya, eso es bastante tiempo!-

-Marcy, ¿Vas a dejar de interrumpirme?- la miro impaciente

-Sí, lo siento, continua-

-Siempre hemos llevado nuestra relación a escondidas por culpa de su padre, él jamás me quiso para su hija porque ambas éramos mujeres así que tuvimos que fingir que nos habíamos alejado, sabe que soy amiga de Finn y no lo ve bien pero no le molesta tanto como mi relación con Fionna… salí del hospital porque Finn me aviso que se dirigía hacia allá, él no debe saber que yo la sigo viendo-

-Oh, entiendo, pero ¿Por qué le hacen caso? Es tu relación y no puede mandar a su hija-

-Marceline, tu no entiendes…- volvió a morderse el labio

-¿Qué no entiendo?-

-Ese hombre es… peligroso, no quiere que su hija manche su imagen, "¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraran que la hija del gran Martin Murtons es lesbiana?" Al menos eso fue lo que él dijo-

-No creo que sea para tanto, Bonnie-

-En serio que no lo conoces…-

-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué le dijiste a la enfermera antes de irte?-

-Que me llamara en cuanto supiera algo de Fionna-

-Ah ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? Es seguro que no dormirás nada y también me gustaría saber que te dicen- la miro con total seriedad

-… De acuerdo, no hay problema, preparare algo de té ¿Quieres?-

-Sí, por favor-

Mientras tanto en el hospital donde se encontraba internada la rubia estaba también su hermano y su padre en la sala de espera. El hombre a pesar de estar ahí se veía bastante sereno y permaneció así incluso cuando vio entrar al doctor.

-Familiares de la señorita Murtons- llamó el médico

-Es mi hija ¿Cómo está?- pregunto el empresario acercándose

-Ya salió de peligro pero aún se encuentra muy débil-

-¿Puedo pasar a verla, doctor?- cuestiono muy desesperado Finn

-… Por supuesto, aunque está dormida y le ruego que la deje descansar- le advirtió

-Claro, no se preocupe-

El rubio se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermana y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se colocó al lado de ella tomándola de la mano con cariño.

-Finn…- dijo débilmente la chica

-Guarda energías, Fionna-

La enferma susurro algo que Finn no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto acercando su oído

-Bonnie…-

-Oh, bueno veras… papá está aquí- explico

Fionna no dijo nada simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento se oyó la puerta y entró un hombre de corbata y traje, obviamente se trataba del padre de los chicos. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y volteo a mirarlo mientras él se quedaba a unos centímetros de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Fionna?-

No tuvo fuerzas para responderle así que solo asintió levemente.

-Ya veo, me alegra que te estés recuperando, vendré de nuevo después- dijo y salió de la habitación

-¿Quieres que llame a Bonnie?-

La joven solo volvió a asentir.

En la casa de Keila se encontraban ella y Marceline. Había llegado de improviso después de que Bonnibel saliera de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo y ahora estaban las dos sentadas sobre el sofá platicando.

-¿Sabías lo de la novia de Bonnie no es así?- pregunto sin voltear a verla

-Sí, lo sabía-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Keila?- esta vez si la miro

-Cálmate, Marcy, apenas me lo dijo ayer- se justifico

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí, Keila?-

-Marceline… lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes, yo tengo la culpa, después de todo tú tenías razón, no debí meterme con ella…- sonrió tristemente

-Marcy, no tienes la culpa…-

-¿Desde cuándo fue que empecé a sentirme así por ella? ¿Tú lo sabes, Keila?-

-No lo sé, tal vez desde el primer día-

-Será mejor que me vaya-

-No, quédate aquí hoy, no te hace bien andar sola por ahí en ese estado melancólico-

-De acuerdo- suspiro

De vuelta en el hospital…

La pelirrosa entró rápidamente al hospital y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el médico. Quería estar informada de la situación de Fionna antes de entrar a verla, pero más que nada quería saber si iba a estar bien y si ese colapso la haría empeorar o no.

-¿Doctor, como se encuentra Fionna Murtons?-

-Ah la señorita Murtons, está fuera de peligro-

-Pero dígame… ¿A qué se debió la recaída?- pregunto totalmente preocupada

-A decir verdad, no sé cómo es posible pero al parecer en lugar de tener efectos negativos en ella, la recaída mejoro el estado de la paciente y gracias a ello se encuentra recuperándose, aún está débil pero debido a la notable mejoría mañana mismo podrá salir de aquí- dijo el médico con una sonrisa

De pronto Bonnibel se sintió mucho más ligera. Había pasado los anteriores tres años esperando escuchar tan buenas noticias, siempre había esperado llegar y llevarse a Fionna por fin de ese hospital y ahora como por arte de magia esa gran noticia llegaba después de tanto esperarla. Sintió como si le faltara el aire. No espero más y le dedico una sonrisa al doctor a manera de agradecimiento para después ir en dirección a la habitación, ansiaba verla y tenerla todos los días con ella, le gustaba cuando salían y pensaba, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en que las cosas por fin volverían a ser como antes, en que Fionna y ella podrían volver a salir y a ser una pareja normal. En esos momentos ni siquiera estaba pensando en el empresario ni en nada de las cosas que las separaban.

Entró lentamente en la habitación suprimiendo sus ganas de abrir la puerta de golpe y correr hasta la camilla en la que se encontraba descansando. Finn estaba sentado a un lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su hermana. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el chico y vio como Fionna abría los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa al verla.

-Bueno, yo las dejo a solas, estaré en la cafetería- anuncio el rubio y se marchó de la habitación

Bonnibel se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto casi maternalmente

-Estando tú conmigo me siento de maravilla- sonrió

-Me dijo el doctor que mañana mismo podrás salir del hospital- anuncio la pelirrosa ignorando por completo el comentario de la rubia

-¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! Me quedaré en tu casa-

-Por supuesto, todo será como siempre fue-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al famoso empresario quien al ver la visita que había con su hija se quedó atónito, reacciono rápidamente y cerró la puerta, se acercó un poco más hasta las dos jóvenes quienes también se veían bastante sorprendidas con su inesperada visita y más porque se supone que ya se había marchado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto el imponente hombre con dura mirada

-Papá, no seas grosero- replico la enferma

-Es bastante obvio que he venido a ver a Fionna- dijo sin mucho interés la pelirrosa

-Hazme el favor de retirarte, creí que había quedado claro que no quería volver a verte cerca de mi hija-

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-

-Parece que no me he explicado bien- hizo una pausa -No era una pregunta y tampoco tienes opción-

-Ya basta de esto, no puedes pedirle que se vaya, ya no soy una niña papá así que no puedes controlar mi vida-

-Pero Fionna, ¿que no lo ves? ¿Qué van a decir de mí, y de ti? Sabes muy bien que esta relación no está bien y tanto si lo quieres como si no, mañana te iras conmigo a casa-

-No- dijo con tanta firmeza que sorprendió tanto a su padre como a Bonnibel –Por favor vete, creo que tú eres el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí-

El hombre se quedó perplejo, calló durante unos segundos, se acomodó la corbata del traje y por fin hablo.

-De acuerdo, Fionna, será como tú quieras, pero te aseguro que este jueguito de amor no les podrá durar mucho tiempo más y entonces regresaras llorando y sabrás que yo tenía razón-

Le dirigió una mirada de odio a Bonnibel y se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo de la habitación. Esta vez dejaría a su hija hacer lo que quisiera pero no iba a hacer así siempre y estaba completamente seguro que esa relación, no iba a durar.

En cuanto su padre salió de la habitación la rubia suspiro aliviada, había usado todas sus fuerzas para decirle eso, ya una vez lo había obedecido y no lo había enfrentado por su amor, pero definitivamente no permitiría que pasara de nuevo.

-Me has sorprendido, Fionna-

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que me separara de nuevo de ti- le guiño el ojo

-Entonces está decidido, mañana vendrás a vivir conmigo- le sonrió

_El vuelo desde San Francisco está aterrizando en este momento, las personas entraran por la puerta número dos. El vuelo hacía Colombia se ha retrasado por… _se oía anunciar en el aeropuerto, el joven se dirigió hacia un asiento y se puso a leer el periódico mientras esperaba a que su amigo llegara. Después de lo sucedido con Flame y con su hermana pocas ganas le habían quedado de ir a recibir a su amigo pero sabía que lo había prometido y que, además, verlo lo haría sentir mejor. Levanto la vista del periódico al notar a alguien parado frente a él y se le iluminaron los ojos, realmente lo había extrañado mucho.

-¡Jake!- casi grito el chico

Se levantó y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitieron.

-Hola, hermanito- saludo el amigo con cara de perro devolviéndole el abrazo

-Me alegra que regresaras- dijo cuándo lo soltó

-Y a mí me da gusto estar de vuelta, tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado y el por qué traes esa cara de gusano apachurrado-

-Te lo contare mientras vamos a comer algo, es una larga historia- respondió mientras salían del edificio


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola personitas! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Empezará a verse más complicada la relación de nuestras protagonistas, habrá sorpresitas y muchas cosas más, tanto en este como en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Les recuerdo, una vez más, pasarse por mi página ("Dichiro") en face, publiqué hace poco un one shot bubbline que no he subido aquí (Y creo que no lo subiré) por si gustan verlo. C;**

**Muchas gracias por sus favs, reviews, y follows. Me encanta ver que les gusta :3**

**Bueno, sin más demora, los dejo leer.**

* * *

La noche se hizo eterna para Marceline, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, esa situación ya estaba desesperando a Keila, ella tampoco podía dormir debido a todo el movimiento de la chica y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Después de la plática se habían ido directamente a dormir pero por lo visto unas horas después y todavía no parecía que la pelinegra se fuera a dormir pronto. La guitarrista se dio la vuelta en la cama para poder ver de frente a su amiga quien permanecía acostada boca arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada de Keila se giró ella también quedando frente a frente.

-¿Por qué no te duermes?- pregunto la dueña de la casa.

-No puedo, perdona si te levante-

-No te preocupes-

Marceline se acercó hasta su amiga colocando su cabeza entre el cuello de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Beso su cuello provocando un escalofrío en la chica. Keila se sorprendió y la aparto de ella con la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó levantando la ceja.

-¿No es obvio? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos-

-No voy a hacerlo contigo, Marceline- dijo tajante

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño

-Porque es lógico que solo quieres hacerlo porque estás herida, porque te duele y eso te hace pensar en hacer estupideces, no voy a hacerlo contigo por esos motivos, así que olvídalo-

-Pero siempre tenemos sexo solo porque si, ¿Cuál es la diferencia con hacerlo ahora?-

-Acabo de decírtelo, antes no estabas dolida, además si lo hacemos después te arrepentirás de ello y como tú amiga es mi deber cuidarte-

-No me interesa que me cuides-

La bajista se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse pues solía dormir solo en ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso planeas irte? Es tardísimo- replico Keila sentándose en la cama

-Sí, me largo- se le quedo viendo –Siempre encontraré a alguien con quien hacerlo-

Marceline se dirigió a la puerta pero su amiga la cogió del brazo apenas tocar el pomo, no le importo y se zafo de su agarre y salió del cuarto de todos modos. Keila no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse de pie escuchándola abrir y cerrar la puerta de entrada. Estaba segura de que la pelinegra cometería una estupidez, salió corriendo ella también pero ya no la encontró, la chica se había ido. Fue por su celular que estaba en la mesa para llamarla pero se dio cuenta de que también el de la bajista estaba ahí por lo que no tenía manera de encontrarla. Esto comenzaba a ser preocupante.

Mientras tanto Bonnibel acababa de llegar su casa sintiéndose mal por haber dejado solo a su pequeño hermano todo el día, pero con la maravillosa noticia que había recibido pocas ganas le daban de volver a casa a pesar de ser la una de la mañana pero bueno, los médicos se había encargado de que se marchara pues las horas de visita habían terminado, aunque solo pensar al día siguiente tendría con ella a Fionna la hacía querer brincar de felicidad.

Al entrar se encontró a Gumball acostado en el sillón completamente dormido, supuso que se había quedado esperándola y el sueño lo había vencido. Lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su habitación, solo le quito los zapatos, lo acostó y lo tapo, estaba por irse del cuarto pero su hermano le hablo.

-¿Bonn?- pregunto medio adormilado

-Sí, soy yo, perdóname por dejarte todo el día solo-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el hospital con Fionna-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Mejor, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que siempre estaba triste con ella?- comento con una sonrisa –Pues ya no será más así, mañana Fionna se vendrá a vivir con nosotros ¿Te gusta el plan?-

-¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico!-

-¿Quieres acompañarme cuando vaya por ella?-

-¡Sí! Quiero ir-

-Bueno y ahora ya que está despierto, ponte la pijama-

-No quiero- hiso un puchero y volvió a taparse con la cobija

-Vamos, no te tardaras nada- se acercó hasta él con la pijama

Le quito la sabana de encima y le saco la camisa que llevaba para ponerle la de la pijama y lo mismo hiso con el pants, después volvió a cobijarlo y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida.

-Buenas noches, Gumball-

-Hasta mañana, Bonn-

Bonnibel salió del cuarto de su hermano y se fue directo a la ducha, estaba muy feliz por poder tener a Fionna de vuelta, aunque comenzó a pensar en la cantante y en cómo se sentiría, ella le había dicho que le gustaba y parecía muy sincera, pero ella no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos porque amaba a Fionna. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Marceline ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso le gustaban las dos? ¿Era eso posible? Que locura, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Decidió enfocarse solo en lo bueno, es decir, en que la chica que amaba estaba bien y podrían volver a llevar una bonita relación.

Salió de la ducha y se puso el pijama, ella también necesitaba descansar así que se fue a su habitación y se acostó, no tardó mucho en quedarse completamente dormida.

Marceline iba caminando por la calle casi desierta pues a esas horas todos se hallaban durmiendo o en antros nocturnos, había olvidado su celular en casa de Keila así que no podía llamar a ninguna de sus compañeras de cama, aunque tampoco hacía falta, era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse a alguien, alguna fan o algo así. Iba por la banqueta con la vista al frente y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Un coche pasó despacio junto a ella pero no hizo caso hasta que vio que se detuvo y escucho una voz conocida.

-¡Marcy!-

Se acercó hasta el coche y se recargo en la ventana del acompañante la cual estaba abierta.

-Hey, Flame, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?-

-Vengo de trabajar, las grabaciones terminaron muy tarde, ¿Y tú?-

-Bueno la verdad es que no iba a ningún sitio en particular- se encogió de hombros

-Oh ¿Y no te apetece ir a mi casa? Igual mañana no tengo trabajo-

Se quedó pensando un momento después de todo sus planes para hoy eran otros totalmente distintos, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no hacer las dos cosas a la vez? Era una buena oportunidad y si no podía simplemente se iría de casa de Flame.

-De acuerdo, porque no- sonrió

-Perfecto, sube-

Marcy hizo caso y subió al coche, no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Flame, de hecho quedaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, apenas unos quince minutos después ya habían llegado a la casa de la pelirroja. Ahora se hallaban dentro de la casa, que a decir verdad era muy bonita, y los muebles estaban bien acomodados, sin mencionar que la decoración parecía de un profesional.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-Claro, me encantaría-

-Déjame traerla, espérame en el sofá-

-Vale-

La actriz fue a la cocina y la pelinegra se sentó donde le habían dicho, por lo menos podría tomar, le hacía falta. Flame regreso con dos cervezas, le pasó una a Marceline y se sentó junto a ella.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué andas vagando por la calle a estas horas?-

No pudo contestar enseguida debido a que estaba tomándole a la cerveza, se la bebió de un solo trago y dejo la botella sobre la mesita.

-Nada en especial-

-Vaya, ¿Algo te molesta?-

-¿Lo dices por la cerveza? Nah, así bebo siempre. Flame…- se acercó más hasta ella y la tomo del rostro suavemente -¿Yo te gusto?-

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo…- se puso roja y no pudo responder

Era verdad que consideraba muy guapa a Marceline ¿Pero quién no? Si incluso había sido nombrada como una de las mujeres más sexys por una revista de farándula.

La cantante se acercó aún más y besó a Flame quien no se negó y correspondió el beso también. Marcy acerco más a la pelirroja y la hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas de frente a ella mientras se besaban, después la tomó de las piernas y se levantó en esa misma posición, con Flame aferrada a su cintura mientras ella la sostenía con ambas manos de sus piernas.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó la pelinegra

-La primera puerta a la izquierda- contestó

La bajista se dirigió hacía ahí y abrió la puerta, camino derecho hasta llegar a la cama donde acostó a la chica y se posiciono sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla y después paso a su cuello el cual mordió hasta dejarle marca mientras ella la abrazaba con fuerza.

Marceline no estaba pensando en nada realmente, lo único que tenía en mente era que quería hacerlo con Flame ahora mismo y nada más, aunque lo más seguro era que se arrepintiera después.

En cambio en un restaurante que se mantenía abierto las veinticuatro horas del día se encontraban dos amigos charlando sobre todo lo que no se habían contado en tanto tiempo.

-Así que era eso ¿Flame es quien te tiene así no?-

-Sí, Jake, yo… no puedo creer que este enamorada de otra persona-

-¿Y sabes quién es esa persona?-

-No- contesto cabizbajo

-¿Y qué tal si te mintió, hermanito? Puede ser que quisiera alejarte de ella y para eso te engaño diciéndote mentiras-

-No lo creo, lo dijo bastante convencida-

-Finn, ella es actriz, puede hacer que todo lo que diga suene a verdad, no descartes la posibilidad de que te mintiera-

-Da lo mismo, ella no me ha perdonado y yo no puedo hacer nada porque sigo siendo un cobarde incapaz de desafiar a su padre por el amor de su vida. A veces me gustaría ser un poco más como Fionna-

-Pues hazlo, pelea por lo que quieres, hermano-

-No es tan fácil-

Finn estaba muy triste por su situación con la chica que quería, no podía creer que le gustara alguien más y aunque Jake tuviera razón, no podía hacer nada porque no estaba dispuesto a desafiar las órdenes de su padre, tal vez Flame había tenido razón y él era demasiado cobarde.

Le dio un trago a su café y suspiro, esto era muy difícil y complicado, lo único bueno era que su amigo por fin había vuelto.

Jake había estado escuchando toda la situación de su amigo y lo compadecía, más porque sabía que, por más que se quisieran, nunca podrían estar juntos mientras él no actuara y conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que jamás actuaría.

Al día siguiente Bonnibel estaba muy emocionada y solo por ir a recoger a Fionna iba a dejar que Gumball faltara ese día a la escuela solo por ser un día realmente importante. Se pusieron en camino y cuando llegaron la chica saludo a Sara como de costumbre y después pasó al cuarto de su novia. Fionna ya se encontraba vestida y parada al lado de la cama y se le ilumino el rostro al ver que la joven venía junto a Gumball, pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Gumball!- corrió a abrazarlo

-¡Fionna!- la abrazó también

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte- dijo al separarse

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

Salieron todos juntos del hospital y se dirigieron directo a la casa. Fionna se sentía realmente feliz y libre después de todo ese tiempo encerrada en el hospital. Cuando llegaron a la casa Bonnibel y Fionna hicieron de comer juntas como hace mucho tiempo que no hacían. Gumball estaba más que feliz por su hermana pues por fin la veía sonreír, se la pasó corriendo alrededor de la cocina en lo que estaba la comida, picando la comida y recibiendo regaños de su hermana por ello.

Se fueron juntos a comer y les emociono pensar que llevarían esa rutina a diario por mucho tiempo más y esta vez sin ninguna interrupción a su relación. Por fin después de tanto tiempo. En esos momentos no les preocupaba ni el padre de Fionna, ni tampoco los padres de la pelirrosa, a pesar de que sabían que estaban en contra de su relación. Solo por hoy todo era tranquilidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola personitas! Les diré algo muy importante: Gracias por todo su apoyo; sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar porque algunos de ustedes me dan criticas constructivas que me ayudan bastante y siempre los tomo en cuenta no crean que no. **

**Ahora un aviso pequeño: no olviden pasarse por mi página, ya sé que siempre lo repito pero es que pueden averiguar cosas sobre las historias, cosas que no digo aquí. Publique algunas curiosidades sobre mis historias que tal ves quieran leer.**

**Ya no los entretengo más, disfruten de este capítulo :D**

**P.D. no sé si lo notaron pero no se preocupen solo lo volví a re subir porque tenía algunos errores que no había notado.**

* * *

El sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana y a caer justo en los ojos de cierta chica pelinegra quien al sentirlo se giró incomoda, abrió un poco los ojos y enseguida noto que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera en la de Keila. De pronto recordó donde y con quien había pasado la noche, busco con la mirada a Flame pero no la encontró por ningún lado de la habitación. Se sentó y se tallo los ojos al estilo gatuno, después se levantó y busco su ropa, la encontró doblada en una silla.

Al salir de la recamara encontró a Flame en la cocina y se acercó hasta la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, apoyo sus brazos en ella hasta que la pelirroja noto su presencia y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Marceline-

-Buenas… oye Flame, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso-

-¿Te parece si comemos primero?-

-De acuerdo, porque no-

-Bien, entonces siéntate que ya está listo-

Las dos chicas se sentaron a comer, a pesar de que la bajista se sentía un poco incomoda a la actriz no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que hacía apenas unas horas habían mantenido relaciones. Empezaba a pensar que posiblemente la chica se hubiera tomado muy enserio lo que paso, y lo que menos quería ella era hacerle daño, pues Flame le caía bastante bien. Al terminar de comer la cantante se sentó en el sillón hasta que la pelirroja termino de lavar los platos y se acomodó junto a ella.

-Flame, yo… no me gustaría que te hicieras una idea equivocada sobre lo que hicimos-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Marcy, yo sé porque lo hiciste, ¿Crees que no sé qué Fionna ya salió del hospital y está viviendo en casa de Bonnie? Eres muy obvia-

-Espera… ¿Está viviendo con ella?-

-Lo siento, creí que ya sabias ese detalle, pero bueno, sobre lo de ayer, la verdad es que yo también necesitaba algo así- suspiro –Podría decirse que yo también te use- sonrió sin muchas ganas

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú por qué lo necesitabas?-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Marcy- hizo ademan de levantarse pero la pelinegra se lo impidió

-Pues ahora vas a tener que contarme toda la historia, Flame-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Bonn-

-Flame, te considero mi amiga, Bonnibel no es la única persona importante para mí-

-… Bien, supongo que te contaré. Todo lo que siento es culpa de Finn, él es un cobarde…-

-Empieza desde el principio, por favor-

-Yo tenía una relación con Finn, pero como ya sabrás su padre es muy especial con las relaciones de sus hijos, siempre decía que yo no era buena para él y que le conseguiría a alguien más, peleábamos mucho y Finn jamás intervenía, él solo observaba y me sacaba de la casa, por eso me fui a estudiar a otro país, no quería seguir junto a alguien que no era capaz de defenderme-

-Vaya, nunca creí que pudiera pasar algo así-

-Pues ya ves-

-Lo siento mucho, Flame-

Marceline envolvió a la pelirroja entre sus brazos para consolarla, parece que ese señor tenía grandes problemas de sobreprotección con sus hijos, y no podía creer que ese chico rubio hubiera sido tan cobarde como para no defender lo que sentía por Flame, al parecer su hermana era completamente distinta pues por lo que sabía estaba aferrándose por completo a permanecer al lado de Bonnibel.

-Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego- dijo separándose del abrazo

-De acuerdo- sonrió

…

Finn se encontraba en las oficinas de su padre, trabajando todo lo que podía para así tratar de despejar su mente aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué no podía ser igual de valiente que su hermana? No paraba de torturarse con lo mismo una y otra vez, pero era inevitablemente cierto, habían salido con distintos genes, él se había quedado con la cobardía mientras ella se había llevado la valentía, o tal vez su amor no era tan fuerte como él pensaba. El caso es que sin importar lo que hiciera Flame jamás lo perdonaría.

Iba caminando por el corredor mientras pensaba cuando se topó con su amigo y compañero de trabajo, un muchacho bastante joven que siempre sabia como levantarle el ánimo cuando estaban juntos.

-Bmo, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Este… a tomarme el día, tu padre dijo que podía-

-Eso es genial, una suerte para ti, aunque no tendré quien me divierta por el resto del día- sonrió

-No necesitas a nadie para eso- se burlo

-Si tú, anda, ve a tomar tu descanso antes de que me dé por golpearte-

Ambos chicos rieron y el pequeño peli azul salió rápidamente del edificio. Finn iba camino de vuelta a su despacho. Al entrar se encontró a su padre ahí esperándolo, estaba sentado en la silla de Finn por lo que este tuvo que sentarse en la del frente.

-Finn, necesito que hagas entrar en razón a tu hermana-

-Lo siento, Fionna jamás me haría caso en eso, adora a Bonnie-

-Creí que tú entenderías, hijo, la imagen de un empresario lo es todo para él, como futuro dueño de mi empresa tienes que mantener orden en tu vida, pero también en las personas que te rodean, como tus amigos o tu familia-

-Ya te lo dije, eso no es asunto mío, confórmate con haberme separado a mí de Flame-

El gran magnate alzo las cejas con sorpresa y luego sonrió. Se hizo hacia atrás para recargarse en el asiento y entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Aun no te has olvidado de esa chiquilla? Ella no te convenía, deberías entenderlo-

-Tú no puedes decidir que es lo que me conviene o no, mucho menos tratándose de mi vida amorosa-

-Pero ya lo hice, así que eso ya no importa-

-Deberías irte de mi oficina-

-Como quieras- se levantó –Pero después no digas que no se los advertí-

El hombre salió de la habitación dejando solo al chico quien no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en las palabras que había dicho su padre antes de salir.

…

Bonnibel andaba muy ajetreada ayudando a Gumball con su tarea, era de noche y él apenas había comentado lo de su maqueta que representara alguna guerra. Su hermano siempre había sido muy chiflado y olvidadizo, pero en momentos como estos verdaderamente la estresaba, después de todo era como si ella fuera su madre y lo consentía demasiado. Para colmo no tenían todos los materiales que necesitaban y tendrían que salir a comprarlos.

Habían llegado de paseo hace apenas una hora pero Fionna se había quedado dormida al instante, al parecer se cansó más de lo esperado en su pequeña visita al acuario.

-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho de esto hasta ahora, Gumball-

-Lo siento, es que lo olvide-

-Da lo mismo, tendremos que ir por esa plastilina y pegamento, no sé porque no tengo esas cosas en casa si siempre las ocupas- se quejo

Tomó las llaves del auto y fue a avisarle a Fionna pero se veía tan linda dormida que no fue capaz de despertarla. Salió junto a Gumball y ambos subieron al auto. No era que la mercería estuviera muy lejos pero si al otro lado de la carretera y a esta hora era mejor no ir a pie. Gumball comenzó a cabecear en el asiento del copiloto y un momento después ya estaba completamente dormido. Al llegar a la mercería tuvo que bajarse ella sola y se tardó un buen rato debido a que la señora no encontraba el dichoso pegamento.

Al volver al coche su hermano seguía dormido sin dar señas de despertar pronto, por lo que supuso que ella tendría que hacerle toda la tarea. Paró en el semáforo, y se apoyó en el volante un segundo, de pronto se daba cuenta de lo que significaba cuidar de un niño y pensaba en que era demasiado trabajo, aunque no era molesto pues era alguien que ella quería y prefería mil veces hacer todo por él a tenerlo lejos.

Algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y para cuando quiso darse cuenta su hermano y ella caían directo al pequeño rio con todo y auto. Grito de terror al ver el carro hundirse con ellos adentro, pero no pudo mantenerse consciente mucho tiempo, pues sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza que la hizo comenzar a cerrar los ojos, trato de alcanzar a su hermano quien parecía haberse quedado inconsciente pero no lo logro.

Escucho gritos y sirenas, alcanzo a ver luces rojas y azules, además de lámparas apuntando en su dirección, todo esto parecía tan lejano que apenas podía asimilar o notar cualquier pequeño detalle, cerró los ojos y dejo de escuchar todo el ruido de su alrededor. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una camilla con un collarín y suero colocado en su vena, oía voces pero no lograba distinguir nada más que el ruido de la sirena, volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentía muy cansada para seguir tratando de comprender la situación.

…

Marceline estaba tocando nada en particular, trataba de improvisar algo bueno que pudiera usar pero nada salía como quería. Siguió intentándolo hasta que una llamada interrumpió el sonido de su bajo, su celular sonaba en el sillón e iba a ignorarlo pero al ver que la llamada era de Flame decidió contestar.

Después de irse de casa de la pelirroja había llegado al apartamento de Keila por su celular y a pesar de verse sometido a un interrogatorio no había dicho una sola palabra de lo que había hecho con Flame.

Cogió el teléfono y contesto la llamada.

-¿Qué paso, Flame?-

-¡Marceline, te necesito en el hospital ahora mismo!- grito la chica al otro lado de la línea

-Oye, espera, ¿Qué paso? Cálmate-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡En el metropolitano, ahora! ¡Se trata de Bonnie!-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué le paso a Bonnie?-

-Te veo aquí- colgó

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- se preguntó a sí misma

Marceline dejo su bajo en la mesa y tomó su chaqueta del perchero. Salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa, subió a su coche y condujo a toda la velocidad que el límite le permitía, incluso tal vez un poco más rápido de lo que el límite indicaba.

Al llegar al hospital entro tan aprisa que casi choca con una enfermera quien la miro molesta y la regaño. Quién pensaría que estaría de nuevo en ese hospital tan pronto, y justamente por Bonnibel. Encontró a Flame y a Keila sentadas en la sala de espera, se acercó hasta ellas quienes al verla se pusieron de pie.

-¿Dónde está Bonnie? ¿Qué le paso?-

-Alguien choco su auto y lo arrojo al rio, la policía ya está buscando al culpable- respondió la pelirroja

-Sigue inconsciente y los doctores no nos han dejado pasar hasta no localizar a sus padres- completo la otra chica

-Pero, ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerle daño?-

-Eso es algo que ni nosotras entendemos- dijo la actriz

La bajista se quedó mirando alrededor sin ver a la persona que buscaba.

-¿Y Fionna?-

-No hemos podido avisarle, yo no tengo su número-

-Ni yo lo tengo- dijo Flame

La pelinegra vio salir al doctor y les dio instrucciones a las chicas antes de acercarse a él.

-Llámenle a Finn y díganle que le avise a Fionna, yo iré a ver cómo sigue Bonnie-

-A la orden- respondió en tono militar la guitarrista

Marceline camino hasta el doctor y lo intercepto antes de que se marchara de ahí.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra Bonnibel Glum?-

-Oh, a decir verdad, ya está despierta, y el daño causado no ha sido tan grave, solamente recibió un par de golpes-

-¿En qué habitación esta?-

-En la habitación 21, al final del pasillo a la derecha-

-Gracias… ¿Ya contacto con sus padres?-

-… Si, ya les llamamos-

-¿Y cuándo estarán aquí?-

-Ellos no vendrán-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?-

-Verá, al contarles lo que paso dijeron que no querían venir, al parecer la culpan de todo lo ocurrido-

-Pero…- suspiro –Bien, pasaré a verla-

Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta se dirigió al cuarto de Bonnibel, entro rápidamente sobresaltando a la chica que yacía en la cama. Se acercó hasta ella sentándose al borde de la cama y tomándola de la mano.

-Oh rayos, Bonnibel, vaya que me asustaste, ¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy bien…-

La pelinegra suspiro aliviada

-Me alegra oír eso, me preocupaste mucho-

-Disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres tú?-

Se quedó petrificada ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que había dicho? ¿No se acordaba de ella? El médico no había mencionado nada de eso, de pronto se quedó sin habla, no sabía que responderle, y no podía creer que no recordara nada, al parecer el golpe había sido más grave de lo que pudo haber pensado.

En ese momento entró Fionna en la habitación y no le gustó nada ver a Marceline tomada de la mano con Bonnibel. Ella era fan de la chica pero eso no quería decir que la pusiera feliz encontrarla ahí tan cercana con su novia. Ese pensamiento permanecía tanto en su cabeza que ni siquiera se percató de la cara de sorpresa que tenía la pelinegra.

-Ejem… hola-

Al escuchar la voz de la rubia la cantante soltó la mano de Bonnie pues no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, o más bien que fuera a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Ni se imaginaba que era demasiado tarde para evitar esos pensamientos.

-Fionna, veo que ya te avisaron, oye… ¿podríamos hablar un segundo en el pasillo?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Créeme que te interesa saberlo-

-Bien, vamos entonces-

-Volvemos enseguida, Bonnie- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa

-Seguro- respondió esta

La pelinegra se levantó y guio a la otra chica hasta afuera. Cerró la puerta para que Bonnibel no pudiera escucharlas.

Fionna se le quedo mirando con cara de interrogación preguntándose que sería lo que tenía que decirle su cantante favorita. Jamás pensó comportarse así con ella pero en esos momentos adopto su posición de diva, sin esa cara de devoción que había puesto la primera vez que vio a Marceline.

-¿De que querías hablar? ¿Querías explicarme por qué le tomabas las manos a Mi Bonn?- preguntó con ironía poniendo sus brazos en su cintura

-Es un poco más importante que eso, ¿Hablaste con el medico?-

-No, solo pregunte a la señorita de recepción donde estaba la habitación-

-Hay algo que debes saber. Bonnie no está del todo bien, no me recuerda y no sé si te recuerde a ti, al parecer a perdido la memoria, Fionna-

-…No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Hablo muy en serio, ve y compruébalo tú misma-

La rubia se le quedo mirando y después de unos segundos volvió a entrar nuevamente a la habitación con Marceline detrás de ella. Se acercó hasta la cama, aunque sin sentarse, simplemente se quedó de pie ahí y la miro con ternura.

-Hola, Bonn-

-Hola…-

-¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy?-

La pelirrosa lo pensó un segundo, intuía que la respuesta era importante pero por más que lo intento no logro recordar el nombre de la rubia que tenía frente a ella.

-No, lo siento, no lo sé-

-Oh, entiendo. Tenemos que hablar con el doctor, volvemos enseguida- le sonrió

Salieron de nuevo en busca del doctor ¿Por qué Bonnibel no recordaba nada? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de ambas chicas mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

-¿Dónde está Gumball?-

-¿De qué hablas? Creí que Gumball estaba en casa contigo- dijo confusa

-No, Gumball iba en el auto con Bonnie-

-El doctor no me dijo nada de él- contesto con pánico

Apresuraron el paso y llegaron rápidamente con el médico, a quien casi terminan atropellando con la prisa. Tanto Flame, Keila y Finn las observaron con curiosidad pues traían una cara bastante preocupada, todos se acercaron hasta el médico y pronto estaban todos los amigos y la novia de la pelirrosa rodeando al doctor.

-¿Por qué no recuerda nada, doctor?- exigió saber la rubia

-No lo sabía, analizaré eso en este momento-

-¡Espere! ¿Dónde está el pequeño que iba con ella?- interrogo de nuevo Fionna

-¿Qué?- se escandalizaron todos los amigos pues no sabían que hubiera viajado con Gumball

-… Me temo que, el niño no sobrevivió al accidente, según me informaron el pequeño murió poco tiempo después de llegar al hospital, lo siento mucho pero el impacto lo recibió el niño directamente y por eso a él le afecto más- explico el médico

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, no se esperaban esa noticia. Lo peor de todo era ver como se lo dirían a Bonnibel. A pesar de que todos pensaban lo mismo, nadie dijo nada.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo lo sé, pero ya volví y no más contratiempos, y que conste que no ha sido culpa mía tardar tanto. Culpen a la prepa por encargarme tanta tarea y a la lluvia que hizo que se me mojara el modem. pero bueno, se siente bien estar de vuelta.**

**Todavía hay muchas cosas que desentrañar y algunas situaciones que verán en este capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten y se sigan quedando conmigo en la historia.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus críticas constructivas. En fin, por todo. ü**

**Poco a poco salen a la luz más cosas. Así que descubranlas leyendo.**

**P.D. Acepto ideas, sugerencias, teorías, tal vez algo que quisieran ver en la historia, todo es bueno ;)**

* * *

Las palabras del doctor aun resonaban en sus mentes mientras permanecían todos mudos en la sala de espera, sentados en los sofás con las cabezas gachas, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos aunque lo más probable era que todos estuvieran pensando en la misma cosa, o persona, más bien.

El medico se encontraba en aquellos momentos con la pelirrosa diagnosticando si su pérdida de memoria era a causa de algún golpe que se hubiera podido dar en la cabeza. Todos esperaban pacientemente en parte porque no se atrevían a ir con ella y decirle la horrible noticia y tampoco estaban seguros de que se acordara siquiera de su hermano, lo cual hacía la situación aún más triste de lo que ya era.

Por fin apareció el doctor en la sala y al verlo todos se levantaron para interrogarlo, el hombre se quedó de pie esperando a que estuvieran todos y una vez que se encontraron ahí empezó la charla.

-Entonces…- formulo a modo de pregunta la rubia.

-No se trata de ningún traumatismo por un golpe ni nada parecido, pareciera que simplemente ha bloqueado su mente a todo como defensa a sus recuerdos- explico el doctor.

-¿Recuperara la memoria?- pregunto la cantante.

-Eso no puedo asegurárselos, depende de ella que se deshaga del trauma, que al parecer, causo el accidente-

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento preguntándose si realmente la chica volvería a ser la de antes.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunto Fionna rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto- asintió y se retiró de nuevo.

La rubia emprendió el rumbo hacia la habitación, estaba nerviosa por lo que le diría sobre su hermano y por otro lado si no lo recordaba no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ante aquello, pero tenía que verla, estar con ella en estos momentos en que más la necesitaba, ya se había quedado atrás por llegar después de Marceline y ahora empezaba a sospechar seriamente que su cantante favorita gustara de su novia. Agarro el pomo de la puerta y una mano la sujetó del hombro antes de que pudiera entrar, se giró para ver quien había sido y se topó con los hermosos y serios ojos de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto irritada alzando la ceja.

Marceline pasó por alto el gesto y el tono de voz con el que la chica había hablado.

-Quería decirte que no le digas nada a Bonnie sobre su hermano-

-¿Por qué no? Ella merece saberlo, es su familia, ¿Quién eres tú para…- no pudo terminar por la mano que tapo su boca.

-Estas subiendo el tono de voz, no quiero que Bonnibel nos escuche. Mira, ya sé que yo no soy nadie y que Gumball era su hermano pero en estos momentos ella no lo recuerda y no sentiría su muerte ¿Para qué darle un dolor innecesario? Piénsalo, Fionna, eso no le hará bien, lo sabrá cuando tenga que saberlo- expresó la chica

Fionna se quedó pensativa dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de decir la bajista, pensando que posiblemente tuviera razón, tal vez por el momento era mejor que Bonnibel no lo supiera para no hacerle daño por no recordar a su propio hermano. Asintió brevemente.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, no le diré nada por ahora-

-Gracias. Te dejo, regresaré con los demás-

Fionna asintió y le dio la espalda para entrar a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Al abrir la puerta la chica sentada en la cama volteo a verla y pudo notar en su mirada que no la reconocía en lo absoluto y aunque sabía que estaba justificado no podía evitar que le doliera que la hubiera olvidado. Trago saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

-Hola- saludo con la voz más quebrada de lo que hubiera querido.

-Hola- saludo acompañado con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor, gracias. Oye ¿Podrías recordarme qué relación teníamos tu y yo?-

Se puso rígida de repente, todo su cuerpo se tensó, no sabía si debía contarle la verdad sobre eso o no pero por otro lado si no se lo decía posiblemente Marceline tendría una oportunidad más que clara y eso definitivamente no lo permitiría. Respiro profundo para relajarse mientras la pelirrosa la miraba expectante a la espera de su respuesta. Se acercó más hasta ella, tanto que logro ponerla nerviosa, aun así no dudo cuando le tomo el rostro delicadamente entre las manos y la besó, suavemente y con toda la ternura del mundo.

Bonnibel estaba en shock tratando de que su cerebro conectara sus neuronas para poder reaccionar, cosa que nunca paso hasta que la rubia se separó de ella.

-Esa, es el tipo de relación que nos une- explico.

La pelirrosa no pudo contestar seguía mirándola en silencio mientras pensaba que era lo que debía contestar. Evidentemente tenían algo más que una amistad y ahora no sabía que pasaría entre ellas, pues era bastante claro que no había sentido la magia que las unía antes pero tampoco quería dejarla así nada más, porque aunque tal vez no la recordara ella si lo hacía.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

Paso por su mente un horrible miedo de que fuera a terminar con ella, su garganta se secó y al verse incapaz de hablar sin soltarse a llorar solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Conozcámonos de nuevo, no te pido que dejemos esta relación simplemente que me tengas paciencia si no puedo corresponderte por completo en estos momentos-

Un gran peso se liberó de sus hombros al escucharla decir eso y su miedo anterior se disipo.

-No te preocupes, yo te entiendo y te quiero, así que nunca te presionaría- le sonrió.

Bonnibel le devolvió la sonrisa por haberla entendido y por aceptar sus peticiones. Se sentía algo mal por no ser capaz de sentir todo lo que debió haber sentido por la chica pero ella no podía corresponderle en estos momentos aquellos sentimientos. Había algo todavía más extraño y eso era la sensación que le había causado la pelinegra que estaba con ella al principio, era como si no quisiera que se fuera, por eso le había preguntado quien era. Por otro lado esa chica no había regresado de nuevo lo que quería decir que posiblemente ya se hubiera ido, no tenía ni idea de qué clase de relación tenía con ella pero por algún motivo su tacto había calmado su angustia al despertar en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Se obligó a pensar únicamente en la joven que tenía frente a ella únicamente y siguió con la trivial plática que llevaban.

…

Fionna se negaba a salir de la habitación de Bonnibel pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo así que después de despedirse se marchó del cuarto sintiéndose muy feliz porque por lo menos la chica no había terminado con ella y ese era su gran motivo de alegría. Al llegar a la sala de espera todos se habían marchado ya a excepción de Marceline quien tenía la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sillón. Se acercó hasta pararse frente a ella y la miro con suspicacia.

La bajista sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de ella y levanto el rostro. Vio a Fionna con una mirada extraña ahí de pie.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-Parece que mejor-

-Eso es bueno- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Ya es muy tarde. ¿Y dónde están los demás?- pregunto observando los demás sillones.

-Los mande a sus casas, parecían cansados y dado que no podrían verla hoy no tenía sentido que se quedaran, yo me quede en parte para avisar y en parte para saber cómo seguía. ¿Sabes cuándo saldrá?-

-Mañana mismo puede irse, los golpes no son graves y la memoria no es un impedimento-

-Perfecto. ¿A qué hora?-

-¿Te gusta, no es así?- pregunto con tono desafiante cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿De qué hablas?-

-Por favor, no puedes engañarme, es demasiado obvio la manera en la que la miras y en cómo te has preocupado por ella. Marceline, yo te admiro con todo el corazón, pero no permitiré que te acerques más a Bonnie-

La pelinegra que había estado escuchando impasible, se levantó del sofá donde estaba quedando muy cerca de la chica y se cruzó de brazos poniendo esa mirada de arrogancia que tanto la caracterizaba.

-No me impedirás que la vea si eso es a lo que te refieres-

-Toda esta…- la señalo de arriba abajo con la mano –Actitud. Eres tan evidente. Y a eso me refiero justamente, no quiero que la veas más-

-Eso no depende de ti, Fionna-

-¿Qué harías si supieras que una persona está enamorada de tu novia y siempre esta con ella?- preguntó alzando las cejas

-… Posiblemente lo mismo que tú- dijo con desgana

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa, sinónimo de que daba por zanjada la conversación.

-Pero no puedo, lo siento, no me voy a alejar de ella. Antes de que protestes te voy a prometer que en lo absoluto intentare algo amoroso con ella, solo esperaré a que se mejore y en cuanto recupere la memoria desapareceré de su vida, pero solo hasta entonces-

Fionna suspiro resignándose; tampoco podía alejar a los amigos de su novia solo por sus celos.

-De acuerdo-

Ambas salieron del hospital sin fijarse la una en la otra. Tomaron rumbos distintos y cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar, eran totalmente diferentes, con vidas opuestas y sin embargo las dos tenían a la misma persona en el pensamiento. Se preocupaban por ella, la querían, la diferencia era que una la tenía y la otra no podía hacer más que desearla.

…

La pelirrosa giro el pomo de la puerta y entro, sabía que era su propia casa pero aun así no la reconocía en lo absoluto y ni siquiera sabría decir en donde quedaba la cocina o inclusive su recamara. Entro lentamente posando la vista en todo lo que veía a su alrededor, se sentía como una niña que recién está descubriendo todo lo que la rodea.

Había salido del hospital hacía unos momentos y ahora estaba, junto a algunos supuestos amigos, en su casa tratando de ver si lograba recordar aunque fuera un mínimo detalle aunque al parecer la cosa no estaba resultando pues seguía igual de perdida que al principio. Se sentía como en un mundo que no era el suyo y que a pesar de haber vivido mucho en él, ahora era incapaz de recordarlo.

Todos sus amigos la acompañaban inclusive Jake quien hacía poco que había llegado, los únicos que faltaban eran los chicos de la banda debido a que habían salido de viaje y estaban muy lejos del lugar. Esperaban en la sala pacientemente, de pie, observando todo lo que la chica hacía para reconocer su hogar.

Cuando Bonnibel se dirigió a una habitación en particular a Marceline le dio un vuelco el corazón, iba justo al lugar donde la había conocido mejor, el lugar donde la había escuchado tocar por primera y última vez, pues desde aquella vez no había vuelto a tocar para ella. Comenzó a acercarse también casi sin darse cuenta mientras los demás la seguían unos pasos más atrás. Se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta y Marceline lo hizo un poco más adelante, vieron como la pelirrosa se sentaba en el banco del piano y cerraba los ojos comenzando a acariciar con calma cada una de las teclas, cuando comenzó a tocar la bajista tuvo que aferrarse a una mesita al lado de ella pues la canción que Bonnibel estaba tocando era la misma de la primera vez que estuvo en su casa y eso la hizo pensar que, tal vez en su subconsciente, si se acordaba de ella y debía admitir que eso la ponía muy feliz.

…

Al final del día las únicas personas que quedaban en casa de Bonnibel eran Fionna y Marceline, negándose a irse antes que la otra. La bajista sabía que la que tenía más derechos de estar ahí era la rubia pero aun así algo le impedía irse del lugar.

La pelirrosa sentía la tensión entre ambas así que tomó una decisión, esta situación tenía que acabarse.

-Fionna ¿Podrías dejarme esta vez con Marceline? Me gustaría empezar a conocerlos a todos de nuevo y que mejor que hablando, y bueno, ayer estuvimos hablando tu y yo, así que…-

Se sintió indignada de que prefiriera estar con la cantante a pesar de que sabía que eran novias, pero le había prometido paciencia y sabía que quería tratar de recordar hablando con todos, así que se tragó su orgullo y asintió.

-No hay problema, te veo después- se despidió con un pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó.

-Bien, ahora ¿Podrías contarme que somos?- preguntó a la pelinegra.

-Bueno, somos amigas supongo, tal vez no tanto como lo eres con Flame pero si somos muy cercanas, a decir verdad nos conocimos en un antro-

-¿En serio? No me veo en uno de esos lugares-

-A decir verdad te veías muy fastidiada en el antro cuando Keila prácticamente te obligo a ir, después platicamos, me contaste que tocabas el piano y al día siguiente vine a escuchar como tocabas, lo haces estupendo por cierto- le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. Sabes cuándo te vi en el hospital me dio la impresión de que éramos más que amigas, pero supongo que me equivoque-

-¿De verdad?- Alzo las cejas y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Sí, no tengo porque bromear-

-¿Y por qué te dio esa impresión?-

-No lo sé, estaba muy nerviosa por despertar sin recuerdos pero tu presencia me calmo y además sentía que no quería que te fueras de la habitación-

Bonnibel estaba siendo sincera sobre sus sentimientos por ella, jamás se imaginó que eso pasaría pero se alegraba enormemente de ello, seguro era debido a que no sentía el mismo ligamento hacía Fionna como el de antes y por lo tanto no le importaba decírselo. Ya antes tenía la idea de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos sin embargo ella jamás lo había aceptado.

-Bueno, a decir verdad tú me gustas, Bonnie- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero… Dijiste que éramos amigas-

-Yo no dije que eso me hiciera feliz, la verdad es que me gustas y Fionna se dio cuenta, por eso ahora los momentos con ella son solo de tensión- explico

-Oh, ahora entiendo, pero ¿Tu sabes que tengo una relación con Fionna, verdad?-

-Por supuesto, por eso no estoy intentando nada contigo ya, yo sé que la quieres- un dejo de tristeza empaño su mirada por más que ella se negó a dejar su sonrisa.

…

Finn entro más que furioso al despacho de su padre, azoto la puerta haciendo voltear al hombre quien trabajaba con unos papeles pero los dejo y se puso de pie, al parecer el comportamiento del joven lo había hecho enojar también. El rubio se acercó más hasta quedar justo frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Por qué diablos entras así?- preguntó el magnate sin levantar la voz pero aun así había sonado sumamente amenazante.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!?- grito el muchacho completamente lleno de ira.

-¿De que estas hablando? Quieres explicarte con claridad-

-¡No puedes engañarme! ¡Sé que fuiste tú quien le provocó el accidente a Bonnibel!-

-No sé a qué te refieres, yo estuve aquí todo estos días-

-¿¡Crees que soy idiota!? ¡Sé que no irías tú! ¡Mandaste a alguien a hacerlo! ¡Pudiste matarla!-

El hombre sonrió, sin embargo no era una sonrisa agradable, sino todo lo contrario, daba miedo hasta verlo.

-Yo se los advertí, Finn, además esa era la intención original pero por lo que me dices parece que no se pudo-

El rubio quedo atónito, sabía que su padre era capaz de muchas cosas pero no se imaginaba que tanto así como para querer matar a alguien. Después de unos segundos logro reaccionar por fin.

-Te denunciaré…- dijo retrocediendo un paso.

-No lo harás, no tienes pruebas, ni siquiera el auto era mío y tampoco salí de la oficina en todo el día-

-Hallaré la manera de comprobarlo-

-Finn, no tienes nada en mi contra, entiéndelo y mejor haz que tu hermana se separe de esa chica de una vez-

-No…-

-Sabes hijo, hace mucho que no recibes una buena lección, creo que por eso tanta insubordinación- sonrió.

Finn trato de salir de ahí rápidamente pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya había dos hombres enormes detrás de él. Lo sujetaron de los brazos y no pudo zafarse por más que lo intento. Su padre solía darle enormes palizas cuando él no acataba una de sus órdenes, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y mientras aquellos tipos se lo llevaban de ahí sintió el mismo miedo que cuando era niño.

El empresario se quedó con un tercer hombre para darle algunas instrucciones.

-Denle una buena lección, solo así lograré que se componga y deshazte del conejillo de indias, ya no nos sirve para nada y ni siquiera hizo bien su trabajo- comento chasqueando la lengua.

-Como usted ordene, señor- se inclinó brevemente y se retiró tras los demás.

-Los niños nunca escuchan sin una buena lección- se lamentó diciéndose a sí mismo.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola personitas! Les traigo un nuevo capitulillo lleno de cosas nuevas. Espero les guste mucho porque lo hago con todo mi cariño y me esfuerzo por traérselos pronto :3**

**En fin, no olviden pasarse por mi página ya que publico cuando subiré capítulo y a veces otras cosas sobre las historias. **

**Bueno les agradezco mucho a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, también a los que le dieron Fav y por supuesto que les agradezco a los que me han dejado reviews porque me encanta levantarme por la mañana y ver un review en la historia, eso me alegra el día. **

**Ya no digo más y los dejo que lean. Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

El sol se estaba oculto casi en su totalidad; toda la mañana había estado tratando de comunicarse con su amigo y cuando pensó que no le respondería nunca, por fin tomo la llamada. Su voz había sonado indiferente y solo había conseguido hablar con él por unos segundos antes de que se despidiera y cortara la comunicación.

Sabía bien lo que el chico había ido a hacer y también estaba consciente del peligro que acarreaba el hacerlo. Estaba preocupado por el así que decidió que iría a verlo solo para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden. Camino el último tramo que le quedaba para llegar a su casa con paso decidido. No era como que le gustara mucho ir a su casa pero sabía que su padre se encontraba en el trabajo y de verdad esperaba que el rubio no estuviera allá con él sino en su habitación.

Al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse antes de tocar el timbre. Al hacerlo escucho unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta y un señor con traje elegante le abrió; era el mayordomo de la casa y Jake lo conocía perfectamente, era un buen hombre que siempre había sido bastante amable con él. Le sonrió al canoso señor y este pareció tardar unos minutos en reconocerlo hasta que finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Jake, muchacho, tanto tiempo sin verte!- lo saludó.

-Lo sé, Señor Philip, es solo que había estado estudiando en otro país y por eso no había podido venir.-

-Me alegra que estudiaras. ¿Buscas a Finn? Está en su habitación, pasa, ya sabes donde es- le sonrió amablemente el viejecillo.

-Gracias, lo veo luego, Don Philip-

Después de despedirse subió los escalones de dos en dos para llegar más rápido y en un segundo se encontraba en la segunda planta. Había recorrido de pequeño ese pasillo cientos de veces y aun no podía acostumbrarse, siempre lo hacía a hurtadillas para no molestar al señor de la casa pero esta vez era mayor y no le tenía miedo ya… y también influía el que ni siquiera se encontraba en casa. Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, exactamente igual a las demás, pero sabía que era la correcta; tocó antes de entrar y como nadie respondió asomo la cabeza.

Finn se encontraba viendo por la ventana, tan absorto en la vista que ni siquiera noto que su amigo se encontraba ahí. Jake no podía verlo de frente pero aun así noto que no estaba bien, debido a su postura pues estaba apoyado en una sola pierna y parecía un poco más inclinado hacia delante de lo habitual. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta él y le tomó el hombro sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo voltear.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio, su cara estaba magullada, su labio estaba amoratado al igual que su ojo y tenía unas cuatro puntadas en la frente. Parecía que un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, de pronto comprendió que la postura probablemente se debiera a que también tenía algunas costillas rotas. Lo vio levantar una ceja a modo de interrogación y apoyar el brazo en la ventana para sostenerse.

-¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Acaso importa?-

-Finn, ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Lo sabes perfectamente ¿no es así?-

-¿Por qué lo permitiste? Ya eres un adulto, puedes denunciar esta clase de abuso, además de hablar sobre lo que le hizo a Bonnie, sabes que no está bien-

-¿Con que pruebas? Él tiene razón, no tengo como culparlo y si lo intentara, las cosas serían peores de lo que ya son-

-Finn, debe haber algo que podamos hacer. ¿Acaso no piensas ayudar a tu hermana? Ya sé que es tu padre, pero ¡mató al hermano de Bonnibel!-

-¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡Él me lo advirtió! Me dijo que si seguíamos con nuestros jueguitos nos íbamos a arrepentir y yo no lo escuche, mira lo que paso por eso. Ya estoy cansado de cubrir a Fionna, si ella no puede entenderlo ese ya es problema suyo. No quiero que nadie sufra, pero yo no puedo hacer nada contra él. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas-

Jake se quedó en silencio, contemplando con pesar en lo que su amigo se estaba convirtiendo. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de su actitud pero eso no justificaba que se quedara de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Estaba seguro de que había algo que podrían hacer, no solo por Fionna y Bonnibel, sino también por él. No había manera de que un crimen como ese se quedara sin castigo. Lo miro enojado y desafiante y no le tembló la voz cuando habló.

-Si tu no harás nada y te quedaras a lamentarte aquí está bien, pero yo encontraré la manera de meter a la cárcel a tu padre. No pueden quedarse las cosas así-

Finn no respondió y su amigo tampoco espero que lo hiciera. Se marchó molesto de la habitación y solo se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras, volteo hacía la habitación del chico pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Bajo las escalera y salió de la casa sin despedirse siquiera del mayordomo que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida que llevaría a la recamara del muchacho.

Ya en la calle no se detuvo hasta que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, no podía creer la falta de valentía de su amigo, y lloraba, de rabia y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por él. Se metió en su coche y apoyo la cabeza contra el volante para tranquilizarse. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero antes de eso necesitaba hacer una llamada. Sacó su teléfono de la guantera y se limpió las lágrimas antes de marcar. Si él no podía ayudar a Finn, tenía que buscar a alguien que si pudiera.

…

**POV Bonnibel **

Estaba siendo bastante difícil volver a acoplarme a todo, incluso hablar con mis supuestas amigas me resultaba complicado. No podía tratar a las personas como antes porque simplemente no recuerdo como solía tratarlos, se siente tan extraño estar viviendo esta vida porque me hace sentir como si ni siquiera fuera mi vida. No me conozco ni sé nada de mi vida, es como empezar desde cero y me siento más desorientada que nunca. Tengo muchas preguntas y lo peor es que son sobre mi propia vida, no pueden imaginar lo extraño que es preguntarle a otra persona cosas sobre tu vida.

Hoy quede de verme con Keila. Quiero conocerlos nuevamente a todos y de verdad ansió poder llegar a quererlos a todos, porque han sido muy buenos conmigo y son mis mejores amigos aunque yo no logre recordarlos. Todavía hay muchas cosas que necesito saber de cada uno, por ejemplo ¿De dónde conozco a Keila? ¿Desde cuándo soy amiga de Flame? Y muchas otras cosas más.

Estoy en la sala de mi casa y me siento como una invitada, a pesar de que poco a poco he ido aprendiendo donde esta cada cosa en la casa. Hay algo muy extraño, quiero recordar mi vida pero a la vez siento como si no debiera hacerlo. ¿Para qué mentir? Tengo miedo de acordarme de todo, de saber quién me arrollo en caso de que realmente lo sepa y tengo miedo también de recuperar mis viejos sentimientos por Fionna y por Marceline, porque siento que eso es todo un lio.

Me levante del sofá sin mucho ánimo cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Era Keila quien me saludo de beso y me dedico una sonrisa que yo imité.

-Vayamos al parque- dijo enseguida

-De acuerdo, vamos- accedí

Caminamos un buen rato mientras ella seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad no entendía porque hasta que vi el parque. Seguramente ya había estado aquí antes pero para mí era la primera vez por lo que no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta y maravillarme con la vista. Unos árboles verdes y enormes junto a otros en tonos naranjas y rosas se alzaban por encima de nosotros rodeando la zona de juegos y un espacio llano con pasto cortado a la medida exacta para que se pudiera jugar en él. Había niños correteando por ahí y algunas parejas caminando por las banquetas tomados de las manos. Nunca había visto un lugar más hermoso.

-Es… maravilloso-

-Este era tu lugar favorito, si querías estar sola, si te sentías triste o molesta, siempre se te podía encontrar aquí-

Se puso delante de mí admirando también el lugar y luego volteo hacía mí y me sonrió, señalo un lugar algo más alejado y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera; le hice caso sin decir palabra alguna pues si iba a mostrarme algo aún mejor yo no iba a negarme.

Rodeamos el espacio de juegos y atravesamos el campo y algunos árboles, adentrándonos más entre ellos; casi no había luz ahí por las enormes ramas que no permitían el paso del sol. Llegamos hasta un lugar donde había menos árboles y vi una banca de cemento delante de un árbol donde la sombra era muy buena pero también estaba lo suficientemente iluminada. Esto no podría ser mejor.

Me adelante hasta la banca y me senté mirando directamente a Keila quien sostenía mi mirada, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

-Gracias- le dije y al fin se relajó.

Mi cabeza comenzó de pronto a dar vueltas, todo a mí alrededor giraba demasiado rápido; lo último que vi fue el rostro preocupado de Keila quien me grito algo que no logre comprender.

Cuando abrí los ojos el hermoso paisaje no estaba y en su lugar me encontraba en otro parque distinto, tal vez incluso era otro país, no lo sé. Había muchos niños jugando pero quien más llamó mi atención fue una niña de cabello rosa que corría sin parar, llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa con un listón blanco y unas zapatillas blancas también. De pronto tropezó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas; quise correr a ayudarla pero no pude moverme así que seguí observando como un hombre se acercaba rápidamente hasta la niña y la tomaba en brazos limpiando con su manga las lágrimas de la pequeña quien tenía las manos y las rodilla sucias y de una de sus piernas escurría un poco de sangre. Sentí que la herida la tenía yo también y cuando mire mí pierna estaba sangraba al igual que la de la niña. Me parecieron tan familiares pero no logre reconocerlos; de pronto todo volvió a ponerse blanco hasta que finalmente apareció ante mí el rostro de Keila quien me sostenía entre sus brazos.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta de que seguía en el parque, en el pasto para ser más exacta. Creo que me desmaye y me caí de la banca.

-¡Bonnie! ¿Estás bien?- se veía realmente preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dije tomándome la cabeza. Aun me sentía un poco mareada.

-¿Qué te paso?-

Me senté en el pasto liberándome de sus brazos y cruzándome de piernas para poder estar frente a ella y hablar con más comodidad.

-Creo que recordé algo…-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué fue?-

-Bueno vi un parque y una niña, creo que era yo. Un hombre me cargo cuando me caí, pero no sé quién era él-

Me quede tratando de recordar algo más pero fue inútil, no pude encontrarle sentido a esa suerte de visión que tuve.

-Es fantástico que estés recordando- expresó. Aunque yo no la vi muy convencida.

-Sí, creo que es hora de ir a casa-

Ella asintió y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Salimos de entre los arboles rumbo al área de juegos donde apenas quedaban unos cuantos niños. Salimos del parque y un par de metros más adelante nos topamos con Marceline. Iba caminando por la acera de enfrente, llevaba unos pantalones rotos y una camiseta de manga larga roja con rayas negras, sus botas negras y su cabello recogido en una coleta aunque aun así le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Levanto la vista del suelo y nos vio; su rostro mostro una sonrisa y después de mirar a ambos lados de la carretera se acercó hasta nosotras saludándonos con la mano mientras llegaba. Keila la saludo de la misma manera y yo me limite a sonreírle.

-Hola, chicas- dijo una vez hubo llegado.

-Hola, Marce ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?- preguntó Keila.

-Bueno, iba a encontrarme con Flame-

-¿Para qué?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-En realidad no lo sé, ella me llamó y me dijo que fuera a su casa y ya que andaba cerca decidí caminar. ¿Cómo sigue tu recuperación, Bonnie?-

-Mejor.-

-Hoy recordó algo. Su memoria esta sanando- comunicó.

-¡Es fabuloso! De verdad espero que recuperes pronto la memoria.-

¿Por qué tanto Marceline como Keila ponían una cara extraña? Empezaba a pensar que ellas realmente no querían que recuperara la memoria, la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

Vi acercarse a Flame a toda velocidad. No sé porque se encontraba aquí pero tuve la sensación de que lo iba a averiguar pronto.

-¡Marcy! No llegaste rápido así salí a buscarte. Hola, chicas- agrego después dirigiéndose a nosotras.

Se supone que Flame es mi mejor amiga pero entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan molesta con su presencia? No creo que sea una mala persona, de hecho ha estado conmigo desde el primer día, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo siento, Flame, iba caminando y además me topé con Bonnie y Keila-

-¿Les importa si me la llevo un momento?- pregunto dirigiéndose a nosotras.

-No te preocupes, por mi quédatela- bromeo Keila.

Yo estuve a punto de decirle que no quería que se la llevara pero me contuve; además, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan posesiva?

-Por mi está bien- fue lo único que respondí.

Flame tomó a Marceline por el brazo y la llevo a la acera de enfrente, se quedaron ahí de pie. Yo trataba de prestarle atención a Keila pero por más que lo intentaba siempre terminaba viendo a Marceline ¿Por qué rayos está pasándome esto? Me duele la cabeza pues no entiendo a mi antigua yo. ¿Por qué estoy con Fionna si se nota que siento algo por Marceline? Y sé que esto no es solo de ahorita, seguramente llevo tiempo sintiéndome así. De verdad que no logro comprenderme.

-Bonnie… Estás ida-

-Ah, perdóname.-

-¿Estás celosa, Bonnie?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no podría…- suspiré, no servía de nada negarlo –Sí, lo estoy-

-¿Sabes que Flame es tu amiga no es así?-

-Eso dicen-

-Pues es cierto y ella jamás se fijaría en Marceline ni haría nada con ella porque sabe que te gusta. Ella respeta eso- me sonrió.

Eso me hizo tranquilizarme hasta cierto punto pero aún seguía desconfiando un poco, creo que hasta mi antigua yo lo hubiera hecho sin importar cuanto cariño le tuviera a Flame.

-Gracias, Keila-

Cuando volví a voltear con ellas, Marceline tenía abrazada a Flame fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ahora sí que entré en cólera, no quería ni podía seguir ahí ¿Qué no intentaría nada con ella? ¡Y un carajo! ¡Si lo estaba haciendo justo frente a mis narices! Vi a Marceline fijarse en mi un segundo como queriendo decirme que eso no era nada o para ver como reaccionaba pero yo enseguida gire la vista, tomé a Keila del brazo y camine a toda prisa hacía mi casa.

**Fin del POV Bonnibel**

…

Después de que Flame separo a Marceline de Bonnibel y Keila por fin comenzó a hablar. Lo que quería decirle era algo importante y sentía que no podría hablarlo con nadie más. Podía notar las repentinas miradas de la pelirrosa sobre ellas pero no podía hacer nada respecto a esto.

-Marcy, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Flame?-

-Es sobre Finn…-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Jake me llamó y me dijo que había visto a Finn molido a golpes esta mañana cuando fue a su casa. Me preocupa que fue lo que paso pero no quiso decirme más. Dijo que contaba conmigo para hacerlo entrar en razón pero no sé a qué se refería-

La pelirroja se veía totalmente desesperada y preocupada, sabía que habían sido novios pero no sabía que aún le importara tanto el chico. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aquella vez que le dijo que ella también la había utilizado al acostarse con ella y que necesitaba hacerlo, había sido por culpa de él.

-¿Iras a verlo? Tal vez sea buena idea ir y ver qué es lo que paso-

-Aunque quisiera no puedo, su padre jamás me dejaría entrar ni me quiere en su casa-

-… ¿Y si yo te acompaño? ¿Te sentirías mejor si no vas sola?-

-¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

-Por supuesto que sí- le sonrió.

-Gracias. Estoy muy preocupada por él. Todavía lo quiero y él piensa que no es así- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Se arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes, ya veras, pero no llores, Flame. No me gusta verte así.-

Marceline no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a Flame rodeándola con sus brazos por completo de una manera protectora. Le angustiaba lo que Bonnie pudiera pensar de aquel abrazo pero no podía dejar totalmente desconsolada a la pelirroja mientras lloraba sin parar. Sintió como Flame se acomodaba en su pecho y se aferraba a su camiseta. Marcy echo una mirada al lugar donde estaban Keila y Bonnibel y vio ira en la mirada de la pelirrosa. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo e intento explicarle con la mirada que el abrazo no era otra cosa que consuelo pero ella le dio la espalda y se llevó a Keila del brazo a toda velocidad.

Se sintió pésimo por la actitud de la chica pero no podía seguirla, al menos no en ese momento. Simplemente suspiro y enterró su rostro en el cabello de Flame el cual tenía un dulce aroma, no estaba segura pero podía haber apostado que era coco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola personitas. Primero que nada y antes de que se me olvide, iba a decirles que lo que estoy haciendo de "POV Bonnibel" es porque quería poner las cosas desde la perspectiva de alguien que no recuerda nada, me pareció entretenido. **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con la historia y conmigo /u\**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo y perdón en caso de haber tardado mucho. Hasta la próxima semana. **

* * *

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta rompían la tranquilidad de la noche y parecía que no se detendrían nunca. Por fin alguien atendió a su llamado y se calmó. Iba a soltarle todas las justificaciones y disculpas enseguida pero se detuvo al ver que la persona que abrió no era quien ella esperaba ver.

Después de que la pelirrosa se fuera se había quedado un rato más consolando a Flame hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila, la acompaño a su casa y apenas salió de ahí fue directo a casa de Bonnie pues no quería que se quedara con un mal pensamiento de ella ni que creyera que era falso cuando le dije que le gustaba o peor aún, que pensara que tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con la pelirroja. Pero vaya que se sorprendió al verla ahí justamente a ella, aunque tampoco era algo fuera de lo normal, tenía derecho a estar en esa casa después de todo, más derecho que el que ella pudiera tener.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Marcy?- preguntó algo molesta la rubia.

-No sabía que estuvieras aquí, Fionna- respondió retrocediendo un poco.

-Bonnie me llamo hace rato y me dijo que viniera-

-Ah, necesito hablar con ella ¿Podrías hablarle?-

-No creo que se pueda, además dijiste que no intentarías nada con ella ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si fuera a intentar cualquier cosa no lo haría contigo aquí ¿No crees?- comento con ironía.

-De todos modos no creo que quiera verte, por algo me pidió que yo abriera la puerta-

-Bien… Ya me voy entonces, pero vendré después como quiera-

Marceline se alejó de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos ¿Por qué había llamado Bonnibel a Fionna? Es decir, es su novia pero de todos los días que le hubiera hablado precisamente hoy se le antojaba un poco extraño y más considerando la escena anterior ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Ese pensamiento le robo una sonrisa que no pudo detener, le encantaba la idea de que pudiera estar celosa de ella aunque no tenía motivos para estarlo. Sin embargo era posible que sin darse cuenta le estuviera dando motivos después de todo se había acostado con Keila no obstante de eso hacía mucho tiempo, y también lo había hecho con Flame pero eso ella no lo sabía ¿O es que estaba siendo demasiado unida con Flame? No le daba la impresión de que fuera así pero pensándolo bien últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Bonnibel ¿Por qué estar celosa entonces? De todos modos que importaba todo eso, la pelirrosa tenía pareja y no se le veían ganas de dejarla ni aunque su enfermedad ya hubiera remitido por completo y no podía culparla, siete años no se tiran a la basura así nada más y mucho menos por alguien que conoces hace un par de meses solamente.

Mañana tendría que acompañar a Flame a casa de Finn, se lo había prometido a pesar de no tener muchas ganas de ir, después de todo eran asuntos de ellos y no podía intervenir en eso pero también tenía que ver con Fionna por ser la hermana del chico y de algún modo con Bonnibel por ser la novia de la rubia. Todo lo que hacía siempre terminaba llevándola a ella y no era que le molestara pero para que si de todas maneras no podía hacer nada porque estuvieran juntas.

Llego a su apartamento casi sin darse cuenta y nada más entrar se fue directo a la cama sin siquiera cambiarse ni nada, ya tendría tiempo para eso mañana, por lo pronto solo quería dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas y dormir un largo rato.

…

Habían llegado a la casa de los Murtons y Flame parecía gelatina con tanta tembladera, por más que Marceline le decía que no se preocupara no se calmaba, ni siquiera cuando la abrazo había dejado de tiritar y no precisamente de frio sino de miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esa casa y aunque le traía muy buenos recuerdos también la hacía recordar algunos bastantes malos como el día en que terminaron. Tampoco estaba segura de que el chico quisiera recibirla después de que le había hecho creer que era otra persona a la que amaba, aun así se armó de valor y toco el timbre mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de la pelinegra, casi cortándole la circulación.

-Buenos días, jovencitas… ¡Señorita Flame!- exclamó el mayordomo.

-Hola, Philip ¿Esta Finn de casualidad?-

La bajista notó como le temblaba la voz así que apretó un poco más su mano para darle apoyo y pareció funcionar.

-Claro, pasa, se encuentra en su habitación, ya sabes por dónde. ¿Quieren algo de beber?-

-Estamos bien, no se preocupe-

Subieron despacio los escalones y entre más se acercaban más lento caminaba la pelirroja por lo que Marceline se veía obligada a jalonearla para que avanzara. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y como vio que Flame no se decidía si tocar o no tuvo que hacerlo ella. No pasó mucho rato cuando la puerta se abrió y comprobaron que, en efecto, Jake le había dicho la verdad.

Finn las observo con curiosidad un momento y por supuesto que no se le escapo el hecho de que llegaran tomadas de las manos pero lo disimulo bien y simplemente se volteó alejándose hacia la ventana dándoles a entender que podían pasar pero que él no prometía prestar mucha atención a lo que sea que fueran a decirle.

-Finn ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió irónicamente dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a ellas.

-No tienes por qué hablarle así- comento Marceline molesta.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente pues entre estos tres personajes solo se habían suscitado pleitos siempre.

-Creí que te gustaba la novia de mi hermana ¿No me digas que ahora preferiste a Flame?-

De pronto Marceline fue consciente de que aun permanecía tomando la mano de la pelirroja y que eso podía ser mal interpretado pero no le importo y aunque sintió que ella aflojaba el agarre no la soltó sino que la tomo con más fuerza.

-Yo no ando con Flame ¿Okey? Y lo de más que concierne a mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia.-

-Así que cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien más… hablabas de ella ¿Verdad?- esta vez se dirigió a su ex novia.

-No, no hablaba de Marceline.-

-Da igual. ¿A qué viniste, Flame?-

-Quería ver como estabas, me preocupas aunque no lo creas… ¿Quién te hizo eso, Finn?-

-De acuerdo, se los diré. Tal vez ustedes si son listas y se evitan los problemas, no como Jake.- se sentó en una silla, y les indico que se sentaran en la cama –Mi padre me advirtió que le pusiera fin a la relación de Fionna y Bonnibel pero como evidentemente no le hice caso, fue él quien se hizo cargo y bueno, esa desobediencia fue el resultado del accidente. Cuando fui a reclamarle me hizo ver que no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra y que tenía que hacerme entender así que ordeno a algunos de sus hombres que me dieran un escarmiento, justo como hacia cuando era niño y no hacía caso.-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto entrando en cólera la pelinegra.

Se levantó de la cama casi demasiado rápido soltando la mano de Flame en el proceso y llegó hasta el chico en fracción de segundos tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

-¿¡Por qué no lo habías dicho!? ¿¡Por qué no lo has denunciado todavía!?- grito echa una furia.

-Oye yo hice lo que pude. No lo denuncie porque nadie me creería sin pruebas y mucho menos del gran magnate que es mi padre.- dijo con indiferencia.

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a Marceline para tratar de calmarla y por lo menos logro hacer que soltara al chico.

-Finn, debemos hacer algo.- intervino Flame.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, mejor cuiden a Bonnibel y traten de alejarla de Fionna. Es la única manera.-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Flame. Parece que el amor de tu vida sigue siendo un cobarde.- replico con sarna.

Tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Parece que Bonnibel no bromeaba cuando dijo que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa, él era el responsable de su amnesia y de la muerte de su hermano. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que le diera el impulso de volver y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Debía ir a ver a la pelirrosa.

…

**POV Bonnibel**

Estaba preparándome un té para relajarme un poco pues todo el día había estado de un pésimo humor. Estoy segura que es debido a la escena de ayer aunque si lo pienso mucho empiezo a creer que debí haber hablado con Marceline y por lo tanto no quiero pensar tanto en ello porque no tengo ganas de escuchar sus explicaciones.

Alguien toco el timbre así que interrumpí lo que hacía para salir a ver quién era. Y realmente no me extraño para nada encontrarme ahí a Marceline, estaba casi segura de que vendría de nuevo apenas tuviera la oportunidad y ahí estaba, de pie frente a mí. Se veía algo pálida y desesperada así que sin decir nada me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Ni lo dudo y entro rápidamente aunque se quedó cerca de mí y me siguió de cerca hasta la sala donde incluso también se sentó cerca de mí en el sofá.

-¿Qué sucede, Marceline?-

-Quería… explicarte el abrazo de ayer con Flame-

-No es necesario, tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.-

-Sí, tienes razón…-

Sí solo venía a eso ¿Por qué rayos se molesta en venir? Mi humor empeoro después de su estúpido comentario. Pero ella aún no había terminado de hablar cuando yo me disponía a replicar.

-Pero a pesar de eso, quiero explicarte porque no soporto que pienses cosas que no son. Si abrace a Flame era porque estaba muy triste por la persona que ama.- explico.

-Bueno, igual no tenías que molestarte, Marcy. Yo tengo pareja y tú puedes estar con quien gustes.- comente un poco avergonzada por haberme puesto celosa de un abrazo.

No sé por qué mencione a Fionna pero supongo que no fue buena idea porque Marceline ha puesto cara de pocos amigos.

-Y eso era otra cosa que quería hablar contigo, Bonnie.- dijo tomando mi barbilla para que la viera a los ojos -¿Llamaste a Fionna solo porque te pusiste celosa?-

Quería voltear hacia otro lado pues siento que mis mejillas arden de vergüenza por ser tan obvia con un comportamiento tan infantil.

-No es así.- miento.

-Mentirosa.- me suelta –De todos modos tu sí que tienes derecho a estar con ella. Tú lo dijiste, es tu pareja.-

-Pero…- ¡Oh no! Lo dije sin pensar.

-¿Pero?- pregunta alzando una ceja y poniendo cara de interrogación.

-No nada, olvídalo- me quedo callada.

No de nuevo… mi mente empieza a nublarse y lo último que siento son los suaves brazos de Marceline sujetándome. Otra vez ha cambiado el lugar en el que me encuentro pero ahora muchos recuerdos pasan a la vez y es demasiado rápido. Veo una joven hermosa de la que no puedo olvidarme y con la cual poco tiempo después empiezo una relación, de repente hay gritos por parte de Martin hacia Fionna y hacia mí; Fionna cae en cama debido a su enfermedad; conozco a Keila y de ahí de pronto llega a mi mente Marceline, las confusiones, los sentimientos, el deber y la lealtad, los problemas; la recuperación de Fionna es lo último de lo que tengo memoria sin contar lo que ha pasado estos días.

Siento de nuevo el cuerpo de Marceline cerca del mío, está abrazándome. Abro los ojos y veo su expresión preocupada, que de hecho es parecida a la que tenía Keila ayer. Parece que en poco tiempo logre recordar mi vida aunque aún siento que falta algo que debo saber…

-¡Contéstame, Bonnie!- la escucho decir después de salir del pequeño trance.

-Marcy…-

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-

No puedo evitar sonreír ante su preocupación. Se ve realmente linda cuando se inquieta.

-Estoy bien. Al parecer esta es mi manera de recordar las cosas.- explico y me enderezo en el sillón separándome de su abrazo.

-¿Ya recordaste… todo?-

-No creo que sea todo, me falta algo puedo sentirlo pero por lo menos ya te recuerdo a ti… y a Fionna, a Keila. En fin, a todos.-

-Es genial- exclama sin mucho ánimo.

No sé si es por todo este tiempo de reprimir mis sentimientos o por la emoción de haberla recordado de nuevo junto a todo lo que me provoca, pero en lugar de preguntarle qué pasa, la besó. No pude resistirlo al verla tan cerca de mí. Rodeo su cuello con mis manos y ella coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Puedo sentir como el beso se hace más intenso, se siente tan bien que me separo. No puedo arriesgarme a llegar más lejos que esto después de todo yo tengo pareja, aunque últimamente tengo que recordármelo muy seguido.

-Bonnie…- articula ella aunque yo no consigo ni levantar la vista. –Tal vez debería irme.-

-Sí, tal vez debas hacer eso.- respondo.

La acompaño hasta la puerta y justo cuando la abro me topo con Fionna quien al parecer estaba a punto de tocar. No sé si por vernos juntas o solo por el hecho de que Marceline esté aquí pero de pronto parece realmente enfadada.

-¿Qué haces con ella, Bonnie?- creo que trato de que sonara dulce pero no lo consiguió.

-Vino a verme solamente.-

De pronto su mirada presta más atención y no sé qué fue lo que vio pero parece más molesta que hace un segundo.

-La besaste.- me doy cuenta de que eso no ha sido una pregunta.

-Fionna yo…-

-¡No puedo creerlo, Bonnibel! Después de todo el tiempo juntas. He hecho todo por ti y así es como me pagas. Desafié a mi padre por ti, incluso ahora sigo sin obedecerlo por estar contigo… ¿Acaso solo estabas esperando a que me recuperara para dejarme? Ya sé que no recuerdas nada ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a jugar así conmigo!- grita al borde del llanto.

No quiero decirle que ya recuerdo casi todo porque eso empeoraría las cosas pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por sus palabras. Pero también me molesta que me restriegue todo eso en la cara, ella no fue la única que tuvo que lidiar con el rechazo de sus padres por su orientación sexual.

-No es justo que me reclames eso, Fionna.-

-Da lo mismo.- voltea a ver a Marcy –No quiero que te le acerques, ya te lo había dicho.-

Creo que ella también se sintió mal por los comentarios de Fionna y en lugar de replicarle, como se ve que quiere hacer, se aleja de la puerta y se para un momento frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré más. Te prometí que iba a alejarme y lo haré. Lo siento, Bonnie, esto es un adiós.- dice volteando a verme.

Se aleja por la oscura calle y después de unos segundos ya no logro distinguirla. Miró a Fionna sin entender su actitud, ella nunca fue así de controladora que yo recuerde. Me siento fatal por tener que alejarme de Marceline pero sé que Fionna si ha dejado mucho por mí como yo por ella y no sería justo que apenas saliendo de su recuperación de años, la deje así nada más. Intento que mi rostro no demuestre el dolor que estoy sintiendo dentro, pero no estoy segura de sí lo estoy consiguiendo. Al menos si notó algo no lo demostró.

Se acerca hasta mí y me abraza. Antes esto era suficiente para todo pero ahora no sé si prefiero mantenerme así o alejarme. Ante toda respuesta me quedo quieta mientras pienso que su abrazo es más amargo de lo que recordaba.

-Lo siento.- susurra en mi oído.

-¿Por qué?-

-Te amo.- me responde ignorando mi pregunta.

**Fin del POV Bonnibel…**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola personitas! Estoy muy feliz por sus reviews, me inspiran. /u\ **

**Ahora, sobre la historia solo diré que queda todavía para rato.**

**El trozo de canción que sale en este capitulo es: Let her go de passenger. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y tenía un aviso que decirles pero se los explicaré mejor en la página de facebook por si quieren ir a verlo, es sobre la historia así que puede que les interese. **

**Hasta pronto. Espero les guste mucho.**

* * *

-Jake... esto no es lo que piensas; tienes que creerme.-

-No puedes mentirme. Sé que fuiste tú ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-¡No tenía opción! Tampoco fue lindo para mi hacerlo… ¿Vas a delatarme?-

-Debería hacerlo, le hiciste mucho daño a todos, incluyendo a Finn.-

Jake se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiro con tono cansado, y es que de verdad lo estaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo investigando sobre el tema y no podría creer el giro que esto había dado, pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora; esto era su deber, no solo como amigo sino también con la ley.

-Pero no lo harás ¿Cierto?- preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito que me ayudes…-

-En lo que sea.- respondió sin dudar.

…

Por fin la pelirrosa podía descansar a solas un momento en su casa; toda la tarde se la había pasado con Fionna y no era que no disfrutara estar con ella pero estos últimos días prácticamente no la dejaba ni respirar sola. No tenía recuerdos de que la rubia fuera tan empalagosa, se estaba comportando sumamente raro pero considerando todo lo que había sucedido en estos meses no era mucho de extrañar.

Llevaba una semana sin ver a Marceline y ya la extrañaba demasiado. No entendía porque se había ido así nada más aunque tenía una idea pero aun así no le parecía suficiente justificación para marcharse. Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan egoísta, ella tenía pareja y sin embargo ¿Qué hacía? En lugar de anhelar tiempo con ella quería estar con otra persona, otra persona que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le encantaba desde la primera vez que la vio y que para colmo era alguien que su novia adoraba, si bien le daba la impresión de que también había arruinado eso. A Fionna parecía caerle cada vez peor Marceline.

Se recostó más en su cama y se acurruco en su cobija cerrando los ojos para poder dormir cuando el sonido de su celular lo impidió. No iba a contestar pero al ver que era Keila decidió hacerlo, después de todo ella le había hablado a la morena hace una hora para que fuera a ver a Marcy. Estaba preocupada y como ella no podía dejar a Fionna sola no había podido ir, y también estaba el hecho de que la pelinegra no le contestaba ni las llamadas.

-Hola, Keila ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bonnie, tienes que ir a la cruz verde ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó realmente asustada.

-Es Marceline. No puedo decirte más ahorita pero tienes que ir con ella.-

-¡Espera…!- Demasiado tarde, ya había colgado.

Se levantó prácticamente de un salto de la cama y se puso lo primero que vio en su guardarropa. Se hubiera ido justo como andaba pero dado que su pijama consistía en una camiseta solamente no lo considero muy prudente. Tomó las llaves de su auto ya renovado y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el punto que casi se cae de ellas. Por suerte logró llegar al vehículo y ponerlo en marcha antes de hacerse daño.

…

Veinte minutos después ya se encontraba ahí a pesar de haber conducido como loca, incluso estuvo a punto de arrollar a una ancianita pero ¿Para que cruza la calle cuando se ha puesto en verde? No era culpa suya entonces. Se acercó hasta la recepción para conseguir algo de información sobre donde estaba la chica.

-Disculpe ¿Podría decirme en donde se encuentra la joven Marceline Abadeer?-

-Oh la cantante, ¡Por supuesto! Está en la sala B. Perdone la intrusión pero ¿Es usted su pareja?-

-No, no lo soy. Somos amigas… Eso es todo.-

-Vaya, perdone mi confusión.-

-No importa.-

Se alejó del pequeño cubículo de la enfermera directo a donde le había indicado y después de unos segundos de haber avanzado se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea por donde llegar a dicha sala, igual no se detuvo y continuo andando hasta que por casualidad llegó. Entró justo cuando la pelinegra estaba recibiendo unas puntadas y la doctora encargada de la tarea la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Era una muchacha joven con el cabello castaño y ojos hermosamente verdes; a Bonnibel le dio la impresión de que había interrumpido más que una simple consulta y solo por eso se acercó aún más para evitar que continuara tirándole los tejos a la cantante, aunque tal vez era al revés pero prefería pensar que no.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnie?-

-Keila hablo conmigo y me dijo que estabas aquí. Estaba preocupada así que vine.-

-Vaya, ya veo que no se atrevió a venir, seguramente por miedo.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Oh ya veo que no te lo dijo… ¡Auch!- volteo a ver a la doctora.

-Lo siento. Ya era todo, sanará en poco tiempo. Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un segundo.- le comunico la joven médico.

Se retiró dejando a Marceline a solas con Bonnibel aunque se veía a simple vista que no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo. Al parecer la chica se había quedado enganchada con la pelinegra.

-Me decías…- comento Bonnibel incitándola a continuar.

¿Qué era lo que Keila no le había dicho?

-Ah cierto. Keila fue quien me hizo esto.- dijo señalándose la pequeña herida que tenía en una esquina de la frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo paso eso?-

-Ya volví. Tienes que aplicarte esto para que la herida no deje marcas.- Interrumpió la doctora y le dio una bolsa con su medicamento a Marceline.

-Gracias, Doc.- le sonrió bajándose de la plataforma de metal en la que estaba.

La chica se ruborizo y ni siquiera oculto el papel que le puso en la mano cuando se despidieron. Bonnibel seguía a Marceline calladamente hasta su auto, obviamente estaba celosa pero trataba de ocultarlo. La cantante se detuvo antes de subirse y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa, tenía en mente terminar la plática rápido y eso se notaba.

-No debiste venir, Bonnie, me estas lo estas poniendo muy difícil.-

-No sé de qué…-

-¡Lo sabes! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.-

Por un momento ambas se quedaron calladas. Era más que claro que Bonnibel sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Es que no entiendo. No entiendo porque quieres alejarte de mí.-

-Claro que lo sabes. Tú tienes pareja, no puedes pedirme que me quede a tu lado sabiendo que yo no quiero solo tu amistad.-

-Pero yo también te quiero.-

-Lo sé.- sonrió débilmente –Pero también sé que no dejarás a Fionna y tampoco yo te pediré que lo hagas porque no se lo merece.-

-Aun así, no quiero que te alejes.-

-¿Qué te paso, Bonnie? Tú, la que siempre me alejaba para no herir a Fionna, para no herir a nadie. Has cambiado desde el accidente. Te has vuelto egoísta.-

-Tal vez tengas razón y ahora sea demasiado egoísta, pero también puede ser que ese accidente me mostrara que todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que en ti es en la persona que más pienso, maldita sea.-

-¿Y qué? No puedes hacerme esto, no tienes derecho a hacer todo lo posible para alejarme de ti y después, cuando al fin he decidido irme, querer retenerme. No tiene sentido y estás haciéndome daño ¿No te das cuenta de ello?-

-… Lo siento, tienes razón, no estoy siendo justa contigo. Solo estoy pensando en mí. Te quiero conmigo pero de todos modos no tengo intenciones de dejar a Fionna y es que no podría hacerlo después de tantas cosas. No volveré a molestarte con esto te lo prometo, pero por lo menos no me niegues tu compañía de vez en cuando y contéstame el maldito teléfono.-

-Bien, me parece justo. Ahora sube al auto, te llevaré a casa.-

-Yo traje mi coche.-

-No fue pregunta, solo sube.-

Suspiro y subió al auto, no tenía caso negarse. Marceline tenía mucha razón, después de ese accidente era completamente otra persona ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta? No lo haría más pues lo que menos quería era herir a la pelinegra debido a sus caprichos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que Keila te hizo eso?-

-Bueno, te contaré la historia en lo que llegamos…-

**Flash Back**

Después de la llamada de Bonnibel, Keila había ido inmediatamente a casa de su amiga para ver como seguía porque conociéndola podía estar enrollándose con cualquiera o bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente. Toco la puerta infinidad de veces sin que nadie la atendiera así que decidió usar la llave que Marceline siempre mantenía escondida en una maseta.

Caminó hasta su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se la encontró echada en la cama mirando el techo y para su sorpresa no había más mujeres ni latas de alcohol por ninguna parte, simplemente parecía un zombi mirando a la nada.

-Marce ¿Cómo estás?-

Ni siquiera la miro y siguió en la misma posición, cosa que hizo enojar a su amiga.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya levántate de ahí, vamos!-

Se acercó hasta ella parándose al pie de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-No quiero, solo vete, Keila.-

-No voy a irme. Al parecer Bonnibel hizo muy bien en llamarme.-

-Así que Bonnie fue quien te llamó. Ya puedes irte yendo.-

-Que no. Vamos solo levántate y ya.-

La tomó de los brazos y la jaloneó hasta provocar que se cayera de la cama aunque ni así logro hacer que se moviera por lo que comenzó a arrastrarla para llevarla a la sala. La llevaba bien sujeta de los brazos moviéndola lo más rápido que le era posible.

-Keila, basta de esto. Suéltame de una buena vez.-

-No, porque seguirás en el piso si te dejo así.-

Algo la hizo detenerse. Al parecer no había calculado bien por donde iba y termino haciendo que Marceline se golpeara con la esquina del marco de la puerta. Eso la había hecho soltarla y ahora la pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las manos sobre la frente mientras la sangre resbalaba por su rostro.

-Mira lo que hiciste.- le reprocho.

-Es tu culpa por no levantarte de ahí. Tienes que ir al hospital, yo te llevo.-

-¿Trajiste tu auto?-

-No, iremos en el tuyo.-

-Solo apúrate, siento que en cualquier momento podría desmayarme.- le ordeno bastante molesta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y después de dejarme en el hospital se largó y por lo que veo te llamó a ti para que fueras.-

Bonnibel no contesto enseguida y la cantante se molestó al darse cuenta del porqué.

-¡Oye, no te rías! ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó alzando una ceja sin desviar la vista del camino.

-No puedo creer que Keila te arrastrara por el piso y por eso te hayas golpeado.- respondió entre risas.

-Bueno ya que más da. Llegamos.- anunció al estacionarse.

-Bien, hasta luego.-

-Adiós, Bonnibel. Cuídate.-

La pelirrosa se bajó del coche y se metió a su casa dejando atrás a Marceline.

…

Un rato después se encontraba la bajista en casa de Flame. No quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo después de lo ocurrido con Finn. Si a ella le había afectado no quería ni imaginar cómo se la estaría pasando la chica. Para su buena suerte no se veía tan mal, o al menos se veía mejor que ella. Flame era notablemente más fuerte con eso aunque estaba segura de que no tanto como la hacía creer.

-¿Quieres café, Marcy?-

-Sí, por favor.-

-Entonces dices que eso te lo hizo Keila.-

-¿Puedes creerlo? Va y me arrastra por el suelo como si nada.-

-Míralo de este modo, estaba tratando de ayudarte no de romperte la cabeza.- comento sonriendo mientras llegaba con el café.

-Ja Ja que graciosa, Flame. Gracias por el café. ¿Cómo sigues?-

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Lo de Finn me afecto pero yo sé que él es así, jamás hará nada mientras corra riesgo su vida.-

-Entiendo, igual sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.-

-Lo sé.- sonrió -¿Y cuándo regresaran Guy y Bongo?-

-No lo sé, se están divirtiendo allá por lo que no he querido contarles nada de lo que está pasando ¿Para qué? Mientras puedan seguir felices haré lo posible para que sea así. Y además ahorita no tenemos canciones que grabar ni conciertos que dar, los he estado rechazando todos.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó asustada.

-Para tener algo de tiempo libre, aparte de que no tengo ganas de tocar ni de cantar y dudo que Keila se sienta diferente, ya sabes, necesitamos un respiro de eso.-

-Te entiendo. Oye ¿Tocarías un poco para mí?-

-¿Tienes un bajo? He olvidado traer el mío.- comento sonriendo.

-Tengo una guitarra.-

-Mm… Creo que servirá.-

Flame se levantó y fue por ella y unos minutos después ya se encontraba ahí de nuevo con guitarra en mano. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Marceline y se la dio.

-¿Sabes tocarla?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto.-

-Genial. Bueno, tocaré ¿Qué te gustaría?-

-… Sorpréndeme.-

-De acuerdo…-

Comenzó acariciando las cuerdas pensando en lo que iba a tocar hasta que por fin una canción cruzo por su mente y empezó con la melodía.

_Cos you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it start to snow,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go._

-Que linda canción, Marcy.-

-Es solo algo que se me acaba de ocurrir.-

-¿Quieres decir que soy la primera en escuchar tu obra?-

-Sí, eres la primera.-

-Que honor. ¿Y seré la única también?-

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo.- se rio.

-Me lo imaginaba.- sonrió también.

-Me siento bien estando contigo, Flame. Siempre sabes cómo levantar mi ánimo.-

-Y tú sabes cómo levantar el mío.-

-Me pediste tocar porque sabias que me haría sentir mejor ¿no es así?- levanto una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, únicamente le devolvió el gesto.


	18. Chapter 18

-Marcy, levántate.-

La movió un poco para levantarla y después de unos cuantos intentos por fin la vio abrir los ojos. Se hubiera quitado sin despertarla pero dado que estaba sobre ella la hazaña se volvía algo difícil por lo que no había tenido más remedio. Marceline estaba desperezándose sin quitarse de encima aun cuando era más que obvio que ya sabía dónde y en qué posición se encontraba y parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo y no era que a ella le molestara pero tenía que ir a hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- saludo con una sonrisa la pelinegra aun encima de la chica.

-Buenos días, Marcy ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?-

-Oh por supuesto, Flame.-

Por fin se levantó de encima de la chica y se acomodó en el sofá. La televisión seguía prendida en el canal que habían estado viendo la noche anterior. Después de estar platicando por un buen rato se habían quedado completamente dormidas y cuando se sintieron incomodas en ese espacio tan pequeño se acomodaron como mejor pudieron solo para poder dormir a gusto. Ahora la cantante bostezaba y se estiraba mientras Flame se encontraba en la cocina preparando comida para ambas.

-Oye Flame ¿Puedo bañarme aquí?-

-Claro. Ya sabes dónde está el baño, mientras yo terminaré de hacer esto.-

-Genial. Vuelvo enseguida.-

Mientras la pelirroja preparaba el desayuno podía oír los cantos de la otra chica incluso desde donde se encontraba y no podía evitar sonreír ante ello. Cantaba muy bien aun siendo en la ducha pero eso no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. No era la primera vez que Marceline se quedaba a dormir en su casa y siempre que lo hacía terminaba haciéndole feliz la mañana con sus canciones y sus locuras. Incluso sabía que saldría del baño usando su ropa, cosa que era lógico considerando que no tenía ningún otro atuendo ahí.

No tardo mucho cuando salió la cantante del bañar y ya para ese momento Flame tenía ya puesta la mesa y la comida lista y servida en los platos. A la bajista le brillaron los ojos por lo delicioso que se veía el desayuno y no dudo en sentarse enseguida aunque se contuvo y esperó hasta que su amiga se hubiera sentado también para empezar a comer. Era poco decir que le gustaba mucho como cocinaba porque, literalmente, amaba su comida. La chica tenía mucho talento en la cocina y eso era indiscutible, seguramente le rompería la mandíbula a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

Como recompensa por la deliciosa comida Marceline se ofreció a lavar los platos y lo hizo mientras la pelirroja se duchaba.

Pasaba de medio día ya así que se despidieron y la cantante se retiró sondeando el sol pues era lo que menos le gustaba y odiaba quemarse. No se debía a que fuera delicada y esas cosas, simplemente no le gustaba. Estaba cerca de su apartamento pero se detuvo en seco en un puesto de revistas y no precisamente porque quisiera leer alguna sino por la noticia que veía en una de ellas. Era un artículo sobre ella y su vida privada pero eso no era todo, el titulo decía: "La nueva pareja de la gran Abadeer" ¿En qué momento había conseguido pareja? Porque ni ella misma se acordaba de eso y lo peor del caso era que en la portada venía una foto de ella y Flame abrazadas. Tenía que hacer algo sobre eso, además de que era una gran mentira podía acarrearle problemas a la pelirroja también.

Llegó casi corriendo a su departamento y sin siquiera haber entrado subió al coche. Estaba dispuesta a ir hasta esa dichosa imprenta para que arreglaran eso pero tenía una idea mucho mejor. Era hora de aparecer de nuevo en televisión, después de tanta ausencia seguro que los medios estarían encantados de verla de vuelta. Logró tranquilizarse y regreso de nuevo a su hogar, ya que si iba a aparecer en la pantalla necesitaba traer puesto algo más que un pijama de Flame.

Entró a su habitación y sin mucho esfuerzo decidió que se pondría sus habituales pantalones rotos, una camisa gris sin mangas y sus botas negras estilo militar. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo como lo que haría pero nunca se había vestido elegante así que no importaba mucho lo que usara. Tomó su celular y buscó un correo de alguna televisora al azar, los llamó y en cinco minutos ya tenía una cita para aparecer en televisión dentro de una hora.

…

-¿Cómo pudiste llamarme para esto tan de repente?- se quejaba una pelinegra.

-¿De qué te quejas? Me debes esto y más por el golpe que me diste.-

-Fue un accidente, Marce.-

-Bueno da lo mismo solo quédate.-

-Creo que no tengo otra opción.- se lamentó y se dejó caer en el sillón del camerino.

Minutos después dos chicos las condujeron hasta el set y cuando entraron las ovaciones, aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Para haber hecho esto tan de repente había demasiadas personas. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras el productor hacía las presentaciones innecesarias y ellas solo sonreían y saludaban a la multitud.

-Es un gusto tenerlas aquí, chicas.- dijo el presentador con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un placer también para nosotras estar aquí.- contesto la guitarrista.

-Y díganos ¿Por qué tanto tiempo escondiéndose? No habíamos sabido nada de ustedes en mucho tiempo.-

-Teníamos asuntos personales que tratar pero ya todo se está solucionando.- esta vez fue Marceline quien contesto.

-Me alegra oír eso y creo que a su público también. Cuéntanos, Marceline ¿Qué te paso en la frente?-

-Bueno eso tendrían que preguntárselo a ella.- contesto señalando a su compañera.

-Con gusto les contaré como fue que esta chica lidio con su depresión…- sonrió con malicia.

-¡Hey! No estaba deprimida así que no vayan a creerse eso.- contesto enseguida tratando de defenderse.

-Ya veo que siguen teniendo el mismo sentido del humor chicas.- se burló el pequeño hombre canoso.

-Yo nunca cambiaré.- se encogió de hombros la cantante.

-Son fabulosas pero cuéntenos ¿Dónde están los dos chicos de la banda?-

-De fiesta, ellos siempre se la pasan de fiesta.- respondió Keila.

-Ya veo y me parece muy lógico.- rio –Ahora lo que todo mundo quiere saber ¿Quién es tú nueva pareja, Marceline?-

Sabía que no tardaría en hacer esa pregunta y estaba más que lista para aclarar ese malentendido. Sonrió brevemente al presentador y al público antes de continuar.

-No sé de donde han sacado eso honestamente. Yo sigo soltera y sin compromisos.-

-¿Y quién es esa chica que sale contigo en las fotos?-

-Oh, ella. Se llama Flame y es solo una amiga, es verdad que somos muy unidas pero vamos, todos ustedes saben también lo unida que soy con Keila…- la rodeó con su brazo –Pero seguimos siendo solo amigas.- se rio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también tienes la misma clase de amistad con esa chica que con tu guitarrista?-

Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba. Es cierto que se había acostado con Flame pero eso había sido solo una vez y tampoco iba a aceptar eso en televisión abierta.

-No, para nada. Flame y yo nos entendemos bien pero no pasa nada entre ella y yo. Es una muy buena actriz por cierto, tienen que ir a ver su película en cuanto salga.-

-Seguro que lo haremos. Bien, ahora aclarado el rumor daremos inicio a las preguntas del público.-

…

Flame veía el programa en casa de Bonnibel. Había llegado a saludarla y desgraciadamente la chica estaba viendo eso justamente. No podía haber un momento más incómodo que ese ¿Cómo podía pensar todo el mundo que ella y Marceline tenían algo? Ni siquiera había visto la dichosa revista pero ya tenía una idea de lo que debieron haber puesto en ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta la transmisión se había acabado y en la tele había comenzado el noticiero pero la pelirrosa lo apago.

-Bonnie… yo de verdad que no tengo nada con Marceline.-

-¿De qué hablas? No hace falta que me lo digas porque aun si tuvieras algo con ella no es de mi incumbencia.-

-Oh vamos, si se te nota demasiado que estas coladita por ella.-

-De todos modos no importa.-

-¿Entonces no estas molesta?-

-Para nada.- le sonrió.

-¿Me crees?-

-Sí, Flame. Te creo.-

-Pues eso me alegra mucho. Además de que Marcy y yo jamás podríamos tener nada porque ella está loca por ti.-

-Da igual. Hare algo de té ¿Quieres?-

-Por supuesto. Pero antes de que te vayas tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Bonnie, no deberías hacerle esto a Fionna. Digo, ella te quiere y tú quieres a otra persona. No tiene sentido vivir así.-

-Es complicado, Flame, pero no puedo dejarla sin importar que me guste otra persona. No puedo dejarla y ella tampoco quiere que lo haga.-

-Bueno, es tu vida y solo tú decides que hacer con ella.-

La pelirrosa se levantó para ir a preparar la bebida. Sabía que era verdad lo que le decía Flame pero ya había pasado por eso. No importa cuántas veces lo pensara no podría dejar a Fionna por lo tanto era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera fácil.

…

Fionna estaba en casa de su padre aunque no justamente porque quisiera verlo y saber cómo estaba sino para hablar con su hermano sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que él era un cobarde pero seguía siendo su hermano después de todo y no podía juzgarlo por las decisiones que decidía tomar mientras ellas no afectaran su vida. Se encontraba sentada en la cama y el chico la miraba de frente desde su asiento en una silla.

-¿Por fin dejaste a Bonnibel?-

-Ya sabes que no, Finn.-

-No te entiendo, Fionna. Sabes lo que le paso a Gumball por culpa de tus caprichos pero aun así no has dejado en paz a Bonnie. Sabes que ella es la única que sufrirá ¿Verdad?-

-Es más fuerte de lo que piensas, enano. Además tú jamás entenderás mi posición. Y no me malentiendas, realmente siento mucho lo de Gumball y me culpo por ello pero aun así no puedo dejarla.-

-Eres una testaruda. Empiezo a pensar que no te importa verla sufrir con tal de no tener que dejarla.-

-¡Eso no es así! No voy a darte razones pero ni creas que voy a terminar con ella justo ahora.-

-Bien. ¿Y aún no ha recordado a su hermano?-

-No. Al parecer mi idea dio un buen resultado.-

-¿Qué idea?-

-Antes de irme de la casa de Bonnie mude todas las cosas de Gumball conmigo. No es como que se las haya robado ni me deshice de ellas, simplemente las estoy guardando para cuando llegue el momento regresárselas. Creo que por lo menos Marceline y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no es un buen momento para que ella se enterara de eso, querría verlo y sus papás no quieren eso.- suspiró –Sería un total problema emocional para ella.-

-Lo entiendo pero no me parece justo.-

-Tú no eres quien para opinar, Finn.-

-Lo sé pero aun así yo creo que deberían decirle la verdad.-

-No puedo hacer eso. Si puedo evitarle un poco de sufrimiento aunque sea por el momento voy a hacerlo, aunque me odie después por ello.-

-Estás loca, hermanita.-

Era una situación muy complicada para explicársela toda, de hecho para explicárselo a cualquiera. Aun así quedaba claro que haría lo posible para protegerla a pesar de que estaba comenzando a dudar de que sus decisiones fueran las correctas. Igual era mejor seguir con el plan original y retrasar los recuerdos de Bonnie el mayor tiempo posible para así evitarle todas las penas. Había muchas cosas que no le había dicho y que no le diría nunca, ella tendría que enterarse por su propia cuenta y sentía que cada vez la verdad estaba más cerca. Su hermano no delataría a su padre porque le temía demasiado para hacerlo pero sabía de buena fuente que pronto pagaría por lo que le había hecho a la pelirrosa. No podía creer que su propio padre viera más por su economía que por la felicidad de sus hijos pero francamente ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Eso al parecer era algo que tenían en común Bonnibel y ella, ambas tenían unos horribles padres que ni siquiera eran capaces de aceptar la sexualidad de sus hijas solo por el qué dirán, por suerte siempre se habían tenido entre ellas para apoyarse mutuamente. Sin embargo no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo exactamente le quedaba a esa relación.


	19. Chapter 19

Fionna había pasado a ver a Bonnibel y se encontraba en su casa, totalmente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Bonnibel que jamás se esperó esa noticia no podía cerrar la boca del asombro. La rubia no quiso ver más y apago el televisor consiguiendo así de inmediato la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Tu sabias eso, Fionna?-

-Bonnie, yo…- trataba de explicarse la chica.

-¡Lo sabías! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¡Sabías quien causo mi accidente y te lo callaste para ti!-

-Quería evitarte esto. No quería verte sufrir.-

-Me haces sufrir peor si no me lo dices. Lo siento pero no quiero verte, necesito que te vayas.-

-¿Estás… terminando conmigo?-

-Te estoy pidiendo tiempo, en serio solo quiero estar sola.-

Fionna salió de la casa dejando a la chica. Según la reciente noticia, que no alcanzo a ver completa, el cómplice de Martin Murtons había declarado en su contra asegurando que él había causado el accidente de una muchacha por el simple hecho de que el gran empresario no quería que su hija saliera con otra mujer. Después de eso todos los demás empleados de la empresa se fueron quebrando emocionalmente y confesaron todos los negocios sucios que este hombre mantenía muy bien escondidos. Ahora se enfrentaba a una gran demanda de la que difícilmente lograría salir. Para rematar con las sorpresas el oficial que lo había detenido era amigo suyo, al parecer el tiempo que Jake estuvo afuera fue solo para estudiar en la academia de policías. Y lo que era aún más sorprendente de todo era que el cómplice se trataba nada más y nada menos que Bmo, el amigo de Finn al que había visto un par de veces en las contadas ocasiones en que iba a visitar a la rubia en su hogar. Tanta información que asimilar en tan poco tiempo y lo que más le había afectado era que la chica lo supiera todo y aun así no hubiera dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

Oía los insistentes golpes de la prensa en la puerta. La noticia había viajado rápido y en un segundo ya los tenía ahí hambrientos de noticias frescas que ventilar a todo el mundo. Lo que menos le gustaba era hacer pública su vida por lo que este gran embrollo en el que la habían metido la sacaba de quicio con tanta atención. Decidió que llamaría a alguien que supiera como lidiar con esta clase de popularidad.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó lo más rápido que pudo, cosa que no fue muy difícil.

-¡Marcy!- dijo casi gritando cuando escucho ruido en la línea.

-¿Estás bien, Bonnie? ¿Viste las noticias?-

-Sí, las vi. No toda la nota pero si lo suficiente. Marcy, hay muchas personas afuera y no sé qué hacer, ya me tienen harta.-

-No te preocupes, tú ignóralos y pronto se irán. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?-

-No, eso solo empeoraría los rumores.-

-Claro, tienes razón fue una tonta idea. Pero igual no quiero que estés sola… ¿Está Fionna contigo?-

-No, ella ya se fue. Me moleste porque ella sabía lo de mi accidente y en todo este tiempo nunca dijo nada.-

-Sus razones tendría. No puedes juzgarla sin saber porque lo hizo.-

-Puede ser, pero en estos momentos preferiría hablar de otra cosa. ¿Has visto a Flame?-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntas así que solo supuse que sabrías algo más que yo. La última vez que la vi fue hace dos días cuando estuviste en ese programa.-

-Oh ese programa. Fui a aclarar las cosas sobre lo que pensaban de Flame y de mí.-

-Ya lo sé. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.-

-Ah, bueno la vi ayer. Estuvimos platicando un rato en mi casa y después se fue. Eso es lo único que sé.-

-Bueno. Gracias por contestar, Marcy. Ya voy a colgar, necesito ir a darme una ducha.-

-De acuerdo. Hablamos luego.-

En cuanto cortaron la comunicación Bonnibel hizo lo que dijo y entró al baño en donde se quedó un buen rato pensando en que ojala pronto esos reporteros se cansaran y la dejaran tranquila.

…

Marceline se encontraba en su casa, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seguir nerviosa. No quería que Bonnibel se enterara por los medios sobre su hermano pero tampoco quería decírselo ella, necesitaba recordarlo por sí misma. Daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa tratando de calmarse pero no lo conseguía, realmente se estaba desesperando ahí, necesitaba salir. Se dijo que iría a casa de Flame y así aprovecharía para contarle lo sucedido aunque a esas alturas estaba bastante segura de que ya lo sabía.

Apenas iba a ir por sus llaves cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, primero pensó que no era nada puesto que el golpe se escuchó muy despacio pero después aunque los golpecitos seguían escuchándose muy apenas el golpeteo era más insistente. Abrió la puerta y casi que no se la creía, era la persona que menos pensaba ver ahí justo en ese momento y el estado en el que estaba daba a entender claramente que no estaba bien, su rostro se veía demacrado, las manos le temblaba y su piel era tan pálida como el papel. Tuvo que sostenerla para que no fuera a caerse de donde estaba y la llevo casi arrastrando hasta el sillón.

-Rayos, mira el estado en el que estas, Fionna.-

Ante toda respuesta ella solo sonrió con ironía.

-Necesitas un médico.- continuo la pelinegra.

Incluso antes de terminar la oración la chica ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No necesito nada. Yo ya…- al parecer le faltaron fuerzas para continuar.

-Tranquila no hables, yo me ocuparé de todo. Además ¿Por qué diablos has venido conmigo?-

-Porque te odio… Tú no sufrirías por mí… Y los demás si.- se notaba claramente que cada palabra le costaba un soberano esfuerzo salir de su boca.

-¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo, Fionna ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve al hospital?-

Antes de responder respiro profundo como tomando fuerzas para darle todas las explicaciones que le estaba pidiendo.

-Ya no sirve de nada ir al hospital. Mis días estaban contados cuando salí de ahí. Le mentí a Bonnie, le dije que me había curado y la verdad es que lo único que quería era pasar el poco tiempo que me quedaba junto a ella y no en una cama. Yo sé que ya no doy para más, Marceline. Esto se acaba hoy…-

-Tú no puedes hacer eso ¿Me oyes? No vas a morirte, Fionna.- le dijo molesta.

La rubia metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saco un sobre algo arrugado.

-¿Podrías darle esta carta a Bonnie?-

-¡No vas a morirte, entiendes!- se notaba claramente que estaba entrando en pánico –Llamaré a la ambulancia.-

-Marce… hazla feliz. Si te aleje de ella, era porque no quería que interfirieras en los últimos momentos que me quedaban con ella. Fue egoísta lo sé, pero yo quería estar mis últimos días con ella a toda costa. Dile que me perdone por eso…-

Fionna cerró los ojos y le sonrió. En serio se estaba muriendo. Marceline la agarro por los brazos y la zarandeo un poco pero ella no reacciono. ¡Oh no! Realmente se le escaba la vida si es que todavía le quedaba algo de ella. Siguió aferrada a los brazos de la chica moviéndola pero no pasaba absolutamente nada.

-¡No me hagas esto, idiota! ¿¡Por qué rayos vienes a morir aquí!? Rayos, despierta maldita sea.-

Ella dijo que viniendo con ella no haría sufrir a nadie pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Las lágrimas la traicionaron y salían sin que ella lo quisiera, trazaban un camino desde sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas y aterrizando en el sillón a un lado de las piernas de la joven. Seguía aferrada a sus brazos y no pensaba soltarla por ahora, no quería que pasara esto. Estaba bien que no la quisiera con Bonnibel pero querer que desapareciera de esta forma… eso no lo quería en lo absoluto. Sabía que la pelirrosa sufriría. No tenía ni idea de que hacer o a donde ir.

Trató de calmarse hasta que por fin consiguió que el llanto cesara, se limpió las que aun restaba con la manga de su blusa y levantó suavemente el cuerpo inerte de Fionna entre sus brazos. Estaba más liviana de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Tomó como pudo también la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo con cuidado de no soltarla a ella. Salió de su apartamento y metió a la rubia en el asiento del copiloto. La llevaría a casa de su familia, era lo único que podía hacer. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto justo ahora? Estaba segura de que ese pequeño chico cobarde no soportaría la noticia y menos aun cuando acababan de apresar a su padre ¿Y por lo menos estaría en casa? Con todo el alboroto legal era probable que no pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Cuando llegó se bajó del auto y llevo en brazos a la chica hasta la puerta donde toco la puerta pateándola pues no tenía manos libres como para hacerlo de manera normal. El señor que la abrió ya lo había visto antes cuando vino con Flame. Al ver a su señorita en sus brazos lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y la hizo pasar sin preguntarle nada al menos hasta que dejo su cuerpo sobre su cama.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi señorita? Dígamelo por favor.- rogaba el hombrecillo.

-Ella…- no pudo terminar la frase y fijo la vista en el suelo incapaz de seguir viendo como las lágrimas abandonaban esos bondadosos ojos con arrugas.

-No… ella no… ¿Cómo paso? Ya estaba bien.- sollozaba.

-No estaba bien. Según lo que me dijo solo los hizo creer que era así, ella quería estar sus últimos días con Bonnibel.-

El hombre se arrodillo junto a la cama y tomo la mano de la chica mientras lloraba en silencio. Marceline quiso respetar su privacidad y salió en silencio de la habitación y cuando iba por las escaleras se topó con Finn que parecía venir llegando apenas a casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente el joven.

-No es momento para peleas. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que encargarte.-

-¿Hablas de lo de mi padre? Porque acabo de llegar de allá así que…-

-No me refiero a eso. Fionna… ella…-

-¿Fionna qué? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana? ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Yo no le hice nada. Ella seguía enferma y su último día se acabó.-

-Eso no…-

-Está en su cuarto.-

La pelinegra no dijo más y con eso basto porque el muchacho corrió escaleras arriba mientras ella bajaba. Se fue de ahí, aún tenía otro compromiso que cumplir en otra parte. Se dirigió a casa de Bonnibel, de todo lo que había hecho hoy definitivamente esto sería lo más complicado de lograr. Estaciono el auto y tomo un respiro profundo antes de salir. No lo entendía pero sus rodillas temblaban, debía ser por la fuerte noticia que estaba a punto de darle a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Por suerte todos los reporteros que pudieron haber estado ahí ya no estaban. Tocó la puerta y de no ser porque la joven atendió rápido hubiera salido corriendo. Cuando ella abrió la puerta solo la miró y entró a la casa cerrando tras de sí y provocando curiosidad en la dueña de la casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Es… Fionna. Ella… Bonnie, ella te mintió en lo de su enfermedad, no estaba curada cuando salió sino todo lo contrario. Acaba de…-

-No.-

-Bonnie, yo entiendo que estés mal pero debes aceptarlo, ella…-

De no haber sido porque Marceline la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó ella se hubiera caído al suelo por la impresión. Se soltó a llorar sobre el pecho de la pelinegra. No podía ser cierto, esto debía ser una cruel y horrible broma por parte de alguien que la odia.

Continúo llorando por un buen rato y hasta que la cantante no la sintió más tranquila no la soltó. Cuando la chica se sentó en el sillón, Marceline sacó la carta de su bolsa y se la tendió haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara a verla y sin decir nada tomara el sobre.

Lo abrió en ese mismo momento y después de haber leído fue peor la reacción. Lloró un buen rato en el hombro de la bajista hasta que estuvo lista para ir a ver el cuerpo de Fionna y dado que estaba demasiado afectaba la otra tuvo que llevarla en su coche hasta allá.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, otro golpe más así no lo soportarían y menos la pelirrosa. Era demasiado lo que aún no sabía cómo para decírselo justo en ese momento, sin duda si lo hacían la chica terminaría quebrándose emocionalmente.

Llegaron pronto y al tocar la puerta fue Finn quien las recibió y no parecía tener las más mínimas ganas verlas en ese momento pero sabía lo importante que era Bonnibel para su hermana así que muy a su pesar se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

…

**Carta de Fionna a Bonnibel**

_Querida Bonnie._

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que mi vida aquí ha terminado pero no te pongas triste por favor porque seguramente estoy mejor ahora. Esa dichosa enfermedad me provocaba dolores horribles que siempre tenía que disimular cuando me encontraba a tu lado para no preocuparte. Como seguramente ya sabes yo jamás mejoré, no era posible salvarme y los médicos me lo dijeron. No tuve otra opción que pedirles que les mintieran porque yo quería vivir con mis últimos días una vida normal y no en una cama de hospital. Quiero que sepas que todos los momentos que pase junto a ti fueron verdaderamente importantes para mí, incluso las peleas que solíamos tener. Perdóname por no hacerte caso enseguida cuando me dijiste que fuera al doctor a revisarme, lo hice demasiado tarde y ahora por eso todo termino de esta manera. Lo bueno es que ahora me puedo ir sabiendo que no está sola y que hay alguien que te ama igual o más que yo. Definitivamente creo que te ama más que yo pues ella fue capaz de renunciar a ti para que fueras feliz y yo no quise dejarte, te ate a mí para pasar los días que me quedaban a tu lado y no tenía el derecho a hacerte eso. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta. _

_Por favor dale una oportunidad a esa idiota que me robo tu corazón, sé que la amas. También estoy segura de que se mete con todo el mundo pero podría apostar a que cambiara gracias a ti. _

_Fui muy feliz mientras duro nuestro para siempre, pero te toca rehacer tu vida, amor._

_Siempre tuya, Fionna._


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola personas! ya volví de vacaciones, ya todo bien y disculpen si me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo. Dije que lo subiría el lunes y ya casi es martes pero bueno, lo importante es que ya esta aquí y que estoy contenta de poder verlos de nuevo. Me gusta que les guste la historia y les tengo una triste noticia... Ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos más de la historia :c**

**Fue muy bueno escribir esto para ustedes y espero les guste. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana. Gracias por todo.**

* * *

Un mar de vestidos y trajes negros se arremolinaban alrededor del ataúd y llenaban cada pequeño espacio de la habitación a tal grado en el que apenas cabía una sola persona más ahí. Al contrario de lo que todos pudieran pensar la rubia tenía muchos amigos o simples conocidos que iban a dar su pésame a una de las familias más dinerosas de la ciudad.

En una esquina del lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Fionna se encontraba la pelirrosa, no lloraba pero se veía que el dolor era demasiado intenso. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y rojos mientras sus manos recorrían el ataúd como si con ello pudiera traerla de vuelta. No podía creer que lo último que le hubiera dicho es que quería tomarse un tiempo, sin duda el peor momento para algo como eso. En estos momentos no quería acercarse a Marceline por respeto a la memoria de su novia difunta y le agradecía que lo entendiera y se mantuviera alejada. Aun no le había la carta que le dejo Fionna a nadie pero no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras; tal vez tuviera razón y la chica fuera la indicada después de todo siempre estaba apoyándola y nunca había hecho nada que pudiera herirla. Ahora la imagen de la rubia sonriendo y estando con ella no salía de su mente, por lo menos podía estar segura de que había hecho lo correcto al quedarse con ella pues jamás podría perdonarse si en aquel momento cuando la chica más la necesitaba se hubiera alejado y hubiera seguido lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos y lo que Fionna le recomendaba en su carta. La rubia quería que fuera feliz pero debería haber notado que a su lado también había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de Finn quien mantenía la vista fija en la pared sin voltear siquiera a mirarla y lo entendía, el chico había llegado a la extraña conclusión de que la muerte de su hermana era por culpa de ella o por lo menos que había arruinado los últimos días de la chica con Bonnibel; al menos eso era lo que ella creía que él estaba pensando pues su hostilidad decía más que sus palabras, pero no era algo que pudiera asegurar.

Lo vio levantarse e ir directo a donde estaba la ahora ex novia de Fionna y mientras tano ella se acercó a Flame quien estaba cerca de la puerta apoyada en la pared mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados, se veía incomoda entre tanta gente pero seguro únicamente permanecía ahí por su amigo. Al verla acercarse le dio una tímida sonrisa que apenas fue visible. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca la saludo de beso y se quedó de frente a ella para poder hablar.

-¿Cómo paso esto, Marceline?- preguntó asombrada y en voz baja.

-No lo sé, Flame. Fionna nos mintió a todos para no preocuparnos hasta este punto, aunque creo que más que no preocuparnos a nosotros era Bonnie quien no quería que lo supiera. Tampoco entiendo porque prefirió ir a mi casa y no a la de cualquier otra persona, incluso hubiera sido más lógico que fuera contigo.- explicó en susurros.

-Honestamente tampoco yo la entiendo en lo absoluto.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con Finn?

-Ya sabes cómo va eso. Igual que siempre y a decir verdad dudo que algo cambie entre nosotros. Lo nuestro está roto totalmente.

-Entiendo. Tal vez era lo mejor.

Finn que estaba con Bonnibel se limpió una lágrima que logró escapar de sus ojos. Todavía estaba demasiado fresca la herida y ver el cuerpo de su hermana era como exprimirle limón encima. Sintió como la mano de la pelirrosa se posaba sobre su hombre y lo apretaba suavemente para darle algo de ánimo aun cuando posiblemente ella se sentía igual de destruida en estos momentos. Al parecer su rostro daba a entender todo lo que sus palabras no estaban diciendo.

-Lo siento.- susurro la joven.

-Yo también lo siento.- le respondió de la misma manera.

Su garganta estaba demasiado seca pues toda gota de agua que tenía en el cuerpo ya las había llorado y aun así estaba seguro de que si en este momento decía una cosa más volvería a llorar igual por lo que decidió quedarse unos minutos más en silencio ya que definitivamente no lo haría ahora ahí delante de toda esa gente. Como el único heredero y miembro de la familia Murtons tenía que aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que era.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa cuando todo esto termine?- pregunto él.

-No te preocupes, Marceline va a llevarme.

-Deberías alejarte de esa chica, Bonnibel. Ella solo va a hacerte daño.

-Te equivocas. Es la única persona que nunca ha hecho nada que me haya herido.

El rubio rio sin ganas.

-Entonces supongo que acostarse con tu mejor amiga no es algo que pueda herirte.

-¿De qué hablas?- se le quedo mirando confundida.

-Eh… no me digas ¿No lo sabías? ¿Qué Marceline no te dijo nada?

Bajó aún más la voz y se acercó a su oído hablando tan despacio que apenas fue audible cada una de sus palabras.

-Marceline y Flame tuvieron sexo.- Se separó y le sonrió con amargura.

-N-No… No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Muy en serio. La misma Flame fue quien me lo dijo.

-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Hey, yo acabo de enterarme apenas ayer. Estábamos discutiendo y me grito que se había acostado con tu rockerita. Dudo que haya sido solo a dormir. Aunque bueno, yo te dejo pues aún tengo invitados que saludar.

Pronto se perdió entre la multitud aunque Bonnibel había dejado de ponerle atención desde su última frase. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada y pensar que había estado a punto de darle una oportunidad a los sentimientos que tenía por la pelinegra. Al parecer hasta Fionna se había equivocado con la chica. Ya sabía que se había acostado con Keila pero con Flame era algo totalmente distinto, a ella la conocía desde primaria y era… era su mejor amiga.

…

Era casi media noche cuando llegaron del velorio y el funeral, donde lo único bello era el clima, el cual permanecía sin demasiado sol y sin absolutamente nada de lluvia; era simplemente neutro. Estaban en casa de Bonnibel y aunque había aceptado irse con ella no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelinegra pero lo dejo pasar hasta que estuvieron en la tranquilidad de la casa. Ya que si entendía el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando pero justo por eso ella quería ser su sustento y al contrario de eso, la estaba ignorando completamente.

Detuvo por el brazo a la pianista cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la sala, seguramente para ir a refugiarse en su habitación.

-¿Estas bien, Bonnie? Entiendo tu tristeza por lo que paso pero no me gusta que estés así conmigo después de todo yo lo que quiero es apoyarte.

-No estoy así por lo de Fionna, Marceline, al menos no del todo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-¿Hacerte qué? No entiendo de qué me hablas.

La joven no pudo mantener la calma mucho más tiempo por lo que al responder lo hizo casi a gritos.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste acostarte con Flame!? ¡Rayos! Con cualquiera otra persona hubiera estado bien, incluso sé que te acuestas con Keila, pero no con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- se sorprendió.

-Finn me lo dijo y menciono que había sido Flame quien se lo dijo a él. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Pero no es lo que crees, es decir, me acosté con ella pero no significo nada. Además tu tenías a Fionna así que no importa realmente con quien me haya acostado o no.

-¡¿Por qué justo con ella?!

-Ambas necesitábamos eso, algo de sexo casual y ya está ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba molesta por tu relación y Flame lo estaba con Finn.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Keila? Con ella habría dolido menos porque por lo menos ya sabía que a veces ustedes se enrollaban.- sollozó.

-Lo intenté. Al principio fui con Keila pero ella me dijo que no se acostaría conmigo encontrándome en ese estado, dijo que no estaba bien. Después me topé a Flame y una cosa llevo a la otra. No fue algo que planeáramos, simplemente sucedió.- explicó.

-Vete de mi casa. No vuelvas a venir aquí jamás en tu vida.

-No puedes hacerme eso. Lo dices porque estas molesta pero sabes bien que eso no es realmente lo que quieres. Además tú estabas con Fionna ¿¡Tú podías acostarte con ella pero yo con Flame no!?

Un golpe seco la hizo abrir totalmente los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Yo no me acosté ni una sola vez con Fionna después de que te conocí. Quiero que te vayas… y que no vuelvas nunca.

-No nos hagas esto. Yo te necesito, Bonn.

De repente le cambio la cara a la joven y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron hasta el piso sin hacer ruido. Se había quedado helada y claramente se veía que le estaba costando volver a hablar.

-Do-Donde… ¿Dónde está Gumball?

Tragó saliva ¿Cómo era posible que recordara al chico justo ahora? Espera… ella tenía la culpa ¡Maldición! Había dicho "Bonn" en lugar de llamarla como siempre ¿Por qué no recordó desde antes que su hermanito era el único que solía decirle así? Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora tendría que contárselo.

-Bueno… él… Bonnie, lo siento.

La chica se derrumbó o lo habría hecho de no ser porque Marceline la sostuvo. No solo su cuerpo colapso sino también sus sentimientos, todo en su interior se volvió un completo caos. Estaba descontrolada, su pulso elevado y el llanto era cada vez más fuerte ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a su propio hermano? Quería estar sola, no podía soportar tener a la chica ahí en esos momentos y menos por lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Lárgate!- le gritó.

-No, no voy a irme. No te dejaré sola.

-¡Que te vayas!

Se levantó como pudo zafándose de los brazos de Marceline y la sacó de su casa a empujones. Honestamente ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado todas esas fuerzas pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos. Escucho sus golpes en la puerta desde donde se encontraba pero aun así no abrió. Cayó de rodillas y lloró sin parar, necesitaba desahogarse pues este día había sido el más horrible de todos y ahora estaba mucho más molesta con el padre de Finn. Había matado a su hermano ¿Y sus padres? ¿Lo sabían? ¿Por qué no habían ido a verla? ¿La culpaban? Posiblemente. Siempre le echaban la culpa de todo aunque probablemente esta vez tuvieran razón. Debió hacerles caso, ahora se había quedado completamente sola.

…

Por suerte la muchacha seguía despierta, podía ver el foco de la cocina encendido. Tocó la puerta casi desesperadamente y abrió la puerta una chica vestida únicamente con una camisa larga hasta debajo de su muslo, llevaba el ceño fruncido por la súbita interrupción a esas horas pero cambio la expresión al ver que se trataba de ella.

-Marceline ¿Qué paso? Creí que te habías ido a cuidar de Bonnie.- dijo confundida.

-Eso hice pero me corrió. Flame, ella sabe que tú y yo nos acostamos.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? Pasa, me cuentas adentro.

Ambas entraron y después de cerrar la puerta la pelirroja se unió en el sofá junto a la otra.

-Al parecer Finn se lo dijo. Flame, no debiste habérselo dicho.

-Lo siento, estábamos discutiendo. Me grito, yo grite y termine echándole en cara eso para herirlo.

-Yo entiendo, pero ahora no quiere verme, no sé si sea distinto contigo pero no puede estar sola justo cuando acaba de recordar a Gumball…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, metí la pata y la hice recordarlo.

-Llama a Keila. Tal vez no nos quiera a nosotras pero con ella no puede negarse.

-Buena idea.

Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y tras un momento de estar hablando con la otra joven por el celular al fin colgó. Ella se comprometió a ir a verla ya mismo por lo que podía dar un respiro pero le dolía que Bonnibel la hubiera corrido de su casa. Ella quería que compartieran juntas ese momento que sabía que sería muy doloroso para la pelirrosa. Solo esperaba que Keila fuera capaz de tranquilizarla, ya mañana iría a ver como seguía.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola personas! Bello día el de hoy (sin importar cuando lo leas) una bella, mañana, tarde o noche tengas.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por seguirme a mi o a la historia, por los favs tanto a la historia como a mi. Gracias por todo eso, me hace querer seguir con más ánimos.**

**Bueno, ya el capítulo que sigue es el final :c **

**Pero no hay que desanimarnos pues también habrá un corto epílogo y tal vez no tarde mucho en subir una nueva historia Bubbline. :3**

**Ahora sí, a leer. Se cuidan.**

* * *

Aún estaban preocupadas por la pelirrosa pero ya habían comprobado que no quería ver a ninguna de las dos. Ambas sentadas tapándose el rostro con las manos se lamentaban por el estado de la joven y se culpaban también, pues eran sus amigas y la habían herido.

Flame suspiró y levantó la cara provocando que Marceline hiciera lo mismo. Se veía claramente que la más afectada por el rechazo era la pelinegra porque aunque a ella también le dolía, nada podía compararse al amor que Marcy le tenía a su amiga.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Marcy?

-Esperar. No tenemos más opciones que esa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé.

-Me siento muy mal. Ella ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que le ha pasado y siento que le hemos hecho una nueva herida.

-No tienes ni que decirlo, yo me siento igual. Pero ¿Cómo puede molestarse así por algo de una noche?

-Ha sido nuestra culpa. No debimos hacer sin importar nada, se supone que somos sus amigas y la conocemos y aun así no nos importó. ¿¡Por qué no lo pensé!? Lo siento, es mi culpa que lo sepa.

-No, Flame. Es mi culpa. Yo fui quien empezó todo.

-Con tantos golpes seguidos que está sufriendo la pobrecita. La muerte de su hermano, la de Fionna, la pérdida de su memoria y el rechazo de sus padres. De hecho se me hace difícil entender que le sigan pagando todo con los malos que fueron.

-Ellos no están pagando nada, Flame. Yo empecé a encargarme de todos los gastos de Bonnie.

-¿En serio?- la miro sorprendida –Eres increíble.-

-Soy un asco.- suspiro –Tengo que irme, necesito ir por las cosas de Gumball al departamento de Fionna y… me gustaría ir a hablar con los papás de Bonnie ¿Tienes su dirección?

-Sí, un segundo.

La pelirroja saco lápiz y papel de un cajón donde le apunto el lugar donde vivían los señores, el cual quedaba tan solo a tres horas de viaje en coche. Marceline lo tomó y después de despedirse salió del apartamento para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No podía creer la clase de personas que eran si en un momento tan difícil dejaban sola a su hija, aunque ella no era nadie para juzgarlos y tampoco iba a ir a eso, solo que todo este embrollo le ponía los nervios de punta.

…

Finn había estado firmando papeles toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Estaba cansado y aburrido después de los recientes acontecimientos en su vida en los cuales se había separado de Jack y Bmo, a quien consideraba su amigo, ahora se había convertido en un criminal por culpa de su propio padre y el cual estaba preso en estos momentos, aunque todavía le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que todo ese tiempo hubiera estado viviendo con una persona tan mala, no quería ofenderlo, después de todo seguía siendo su padre. A pesar de todo eso lo que más lo había hundido emocionalmente era la muerte de su hermana y el rompimiento de cualquier trato que pudiera tener con Flame, y sin embargo ahí estaba, parada frente a él abrazando su cintura con sus manos en un acto de nerviosismo o tal vez de pena. Él apoyó sus antebrazos en la silla al tiempo que se recargaba hasta atrás y juntaba sus manos con aire de superioridad, pero al recordar que era la misma posición que su padre siempre hacía bajo los brazos apoyándolos en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- le ofreció a la joven.

Ella se sentó tal como le dijo aun algo cohibida aunque él no entendía por qué su actitud.

-¿Para qué querías verme?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre nosotros. No quiero gritar ni tampoco reclamarte nada, solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

-Bien. Habla entonces.

-Yo te quiero, Finn, mucho más que eso, yo te amo pero a pesar de eso yo no volvería contigo. Lo nuestro se acabó pero igual quería que quedáramos bien. No te pido que como amigos pero por lo menos quiero quedar en buenos términos contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no volverías conmigo? ¿Es por ella?

-¿Marceline? No, Dios. Ella y yo tuvimos sexo, sí, pero fue un error que estamos lamentando y tú, no tenías derecho a decírselo a Bonnibel, ahora ella nos necesita y no quiere vernos.

-Lo siento. Te estoy siendo honesto cuando te digo que yo no quería dañarla solo quería protegerla porque pensé… bueno… que tú y ella…

-No tenemos nada ni es ella quien me gusta sino tu pero lo nuestro se ha acabado y solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado ayudándote mientras esta situación se calma. En lo que tú te sientes mejor.

-Gracias, eso de verdad me gustaría.- le sonrió tristemente.

…

Dos personas ya de edad avanzada, aunque bien conservados como quien tiene una buena dieta y se ejercita a diario, se encontraban sentados en unas mecedoras en el porche de su casa. Se veían realmente cabizbajos y estaban vestidos de negro mientras el señor tomaba de la mano a su esposa. Pensaron que el aire fresco les haría bien ya que en apenas poco tiempo la vida se les había venido encima.

Un auto se estaciono frente a su casa y el señor se levantó de donde estaba con actitud protectora analizando si la persona que bajara del coche presentaría algún problema. Vio bajar a una mujer de cabellera negra pero aun siendo una chica no sabía si sería una amenaza pues su atuendo le daba la impresión de que estaba viendo a una vagabunda, cosa que no parecía posible considerando su automóvil, sin contar la dura mirada que tenía, como si ella sola pudiera luchar contra cien guerreros ninja y salir ilesa.

La chica con vaqueros rotos, botas militares y una camiseta negra de tirantes se acercó hasta el extendiéndole la mano aunque su rostro no demostraba una expresión muy amable. Tomó su mano con la suya para saludarla pues después de todo él no era una persona grosera.

-¿Los señores Glum?

-Sí, somos nosotros ¿Qué se le ofrece, jovencita?

-Verán, mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer y yo quería hablar con ustedes sobre su hija.

Vio claramente como los músculos de matrimonio se tensaban, incluso noto como la señora, aún en la mecedora, apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

-Lo siento, será que se retire.

-Discúlpeme pero no voy a hacer eso. Tienen que apoyar a su hija, estar con ella en estos momentos. ¡Los necesita!- dijo casi suplicando.

-Usted no puede venir a decirnos como ser padre.- respondió irritado.

-Su hijo murió y lo entiendo pero no pueden culpar a Bonnie por eso. El mismo dolor que ustedes sientes ella lo está sintiendo también pero peor porque su pareja acaba de morir y porque sus padres la han dejado sola.

-Tal parece que te tiene a ti.- comentó la señora esquivando su mirada.

-Sí, me tiene a mí pero ningún apoyo será mayor que el de sus padres, ¡Se siente completamente sola! Deben ayudarla. Yo… la entiendo y no quiero que pase por lo que pase yo. Mis padres nunca fueron cariñosos ni mucho menos e incluso sé que al irme les quite un peso de encima, por eso les pido que ustedes no lo hagan. No hieran a su propia hija.

No lo pudo controlar y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos dándole vía libre a otras que la siguieron mientras ella se las limpiaba con el antebrazo. La señora también había comenzado a llorar pero seguía sin mirarla.

-Ella provocó la muerte de Gumball.- bramó el señor.

-No, ambos fueron víctimas de un atentado por parte de Martin Murtons, si deberían odiar a alguien es solamente a él. Bonnie tuvo la fortuna de seguir viva y ustedes deberían dar gracias porque no se quedaran sin sus dos hijos.- escupió totalmente molesta.

Se alejó de ellos volviendo a su coche, necesitaba calmarse y además darles algo de tiempo a los señores para pensar bien las cosas, lo único que esperaba era que recapacitaran pronto por el bien de la pelirrosa. Ella en estos momentos era incapaz de ayudarla y no era porque no quisiera hacerlo así que solo podía confiar en que fueran a ver a su hija y ayudarla y en que Keila también pudiera hacer algo por ella.

…

-¿Estas segura de que no necesitas nada más?

-Estoy bien, Keila, gracias.

La pelirrosa había estado todo el día en cama y únicamente se levantó para ir al baño y para darse una ducha, incluso la comida había tenido que llevársela a la cama. Su falta de motivación para todo era más que evidente y el desinterés era aún peor.

El celular de Keila vibró sobre la mesita de noche de Bonnibel, donde lo había dejado, y lo tomó de inmediato para contestar.

-Estoy en la puerta.

-Bien. Espérame ahí.- colgó.

Volteo de nuevo a ver a la chica; tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo para que aceptara ver a Abadeer.

-Deberías hablar con Marceline.

-No, no quiero verla.

-Pero ella te quiere. Vino a traerte de vuelta las cosas de Gumball ¿Estas segura que no quieres bajar?

-Completamente.

Suspiró. –Bien.-

Salió de la habitación dando una última mirada hacía la cama donde la pelirrosa se estaba tapando completamente con las sabanas y se volteaba hacía la pared. Bajo las escaleras rápido para no hacer esperar mucho a Marceline y al abrir la puerta ella seguía ahí, con la mirada gacha y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-Bonnie aun no quiere verte.

-Lo sé. Yo solo vine para guiar a los cargadores. Ya está todo pagado y ellos tienes que acomodar las cosas como tú se los digas.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de todos los gastos, Marce, incluso los del hospital de Bonnie.

-Sabes que la amo y lo que me sobra es dinero así que no tenía porque no hacerlo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Keila la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de que se marchara. No podía evitar sufrir al ver a las dos personas que más quería no estar juntas aun amándose y sin ningún impedimento real que valiera el alejamiento que estaban teniendo. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer más que seguir cuidando de Bonnibel y mantener informada de su estado a la cantante.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta y tuvo que regresar de nuevo, seguramente serían los cargadores o eso pensaba por eso le sorprendió tanto ver a estas personas justo ahora. Se sentía bastante molesta pues después de todo por lo que había pasado sola la pelirrosa ahora venían a quien sabe que, solo esperaba que no fuera a reclamarle cualquier cosa porque no iba a poder controlarse si era así.

-Q-Qué… ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a Bonn. Tenemos mucho de que disculparnos.

-Esa chica que fue a vernos, nos hizo replantearnos muchas cosas y entender los malos padres que estamos siendo.- continuó la señora.

-Bonnie… está en su recamara. Los necesita más que nunca.- les sonrió tristemente y abrió más la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

La pareja se dirigió en silencio a ver a su pequeña mientras Keila se quedaba en el sillón a esperarlas cosas de Gumball. Ellos tenían que estar como familia una vez más. Sabía quién era esa chica de la que le había hablado la señora o podía imaginárselo a pesar de que ella no había dicho una sola palabra sobre el tema. Incluso así sabía que no había una persona tan atrevida y que se preocupara tanto por el bienestar de su amiga como para ir a ver a sus padres y convencerlos de que vinieran a ver a su hija. Así por lo menos la chica tendría otro apoyo y ya no tendría que lidiar con todo eso sin nadie a su lado porque lo quisiera o no padres eran padres y absolutamente nadie podía consolarla mejor que ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola personitas! Me entra nostalgia al pensar que ya es el final, pero sé que nos volveremos a leer pronto :'3**

**Gracias por estar aquí, se los agradezco mucho. gracias a todos aquellos que dieron Fav, Follow y a los que dejaron reviews pero también un enorme gracias a aquellos lectores anónimos que leen mi historia. **

**Estoy muy contenta de haber compartida esta experiencia con ustedes. Solo puedo decir, Nos leemos pronto.**

**Una cosa, este capítulo tiene lemon, el que no guste leerlo no lo haga, la verdad es que no creo que afecte mucho si no lo hace pero bueno si les gusta, ****disfrútenlo y perdónenme mucho por pasarme un poco del horario pero admitamoslo, podría ser peor xD**

**Esperen pronto un epílogo que subiré entre semana. No sé cuando exactamente pero será pronto. ü**

**Cuídense muchisímo. A leer.**

* * *

Casi parecía fiesta por la cantidad de personas reunidas pero el ambiente que había en toda la casa daba a entender todo lo contrario, seguramente ninguna otra persona que fuera de visita habría querido quedarse mucho tiempo ahí con la sofocante tensión que se podía sentir. Se habían reunido en casa de Marceline sin planearlo y ya que se encontraban ahí decidieron poner al corriente a los dos jóvenes de la banda que acababan de volver de sus vacaciones y quienes también quedaron muy callados después de escuchar todo lo sucedido. La única no presente, por obvias razones, era la pelirrosa.

-Vaya, la chica ya me caía bien pero ahora la admiro.- comentó Bongo.

Marceline era la más afligida de todos y se notaba pues no había levantado ni una vez la vista de su vaso de whisky, el cual aún seguía lleno ya que no había bebido una sola gota. Tenía sus razones ya que dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había logrado ver al amor de su vida y aunque sabía que estaba bien eso no parecía bastarle ¿Cómo podía conformarse con simplemente verla desde lejos? Ella la quería cerca.

Keila se había encargado de cuidarla casi todo el tiempo aun cuando sus padres estaban con ella y se encargaba de avisar de cualquier progreso a la pelinegra, se podía decir que era algo así como el chivo expiatorio. Lo último que le había dicho es que su vida empezaba a estabilizarse de nuevo, ya se levantaba de la cama e incluso se había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo para mantenerse ocupada y estaba funcionando bastante bien.

-Marceline ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Estoy bien, Flame. Es solo que…- suspiró –Necesito verla.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?- se ofreció la guitarrista.

Flame tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga pues cada vez que lo intentaba la rechazaba al igual que lo hacía con Marceline, no quería saber de ninguna de las dos y eso quedaba bastante claro pero a ellas si les seguía importando Bonnibel.

-A mí me encantaría que lo hicieras.- comentó la actriz.

-Yo no quiero, está bien así.

-¿Estas segura?- se sorprendió Guy.

-Por supuesto. Yo misma iré a verla.

Eso sorprendió a todos ahí pues creyeron que bromeaba hasta que se puso de pie ¿Acaso estaba loca? No tenía caso cuanto tiempo pasara si la chica había dejado en claro que no quería ni verla. Seguro que ni le abriría la puerta, después de tantos desplantes esta vez no tenía por qué ser diferente ahora por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado ya. Guy y Bongo la tomaron de los hombros antes de que saliera del apartamento y fuera a hacer alguna especie de locura como las que siempre hacía, que en lugar de mejorar las cosas terminaban empeorándolas.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?- dijo el baterista.

-Ya se los dije, iré a verla.

-No puedes. No quiere verte, Marceline.- comentó Finn desde el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado.

Recibió una mirada irritada por parte de la rockera.

-Tiene razón, Marce.- lo apoyo Bongo.

-¿Creen que no lo sé? Pero estoy cansada de esto. Bonnie no puede seguir evitándome como si fuera una niña pequeña. Hoy va a escucharme si o se.- explicó.

Se veía tan determinada que los chicos no se atrevieron a contradecirla ni a seguirla reteniendo más y la vieron salir con fiereza sin tomarse la molestia de sacarlos primero a todos de su casa pero pareciera que la prioridad para ella era otra en estos momentos.

…

Los padres de Bonnibel estaban en la mesa mientras ella tomaba una ducha después de haber llegado de su trabajo, bastante sucia y agotada. Se sentían más tranquilos al llevar una buena relación con su hija y también porque el culpable de la muerte de su hijo se encontraba en prisión condenado a cadena perpetua por la enorme cantidad de delitos que habían descubierto. Casi todo se había resuelto excepto la evidente tristeza con la que su pequeña cargaba pues aunque no se los decía, sabían que la estaba pasando mal sin aquella chica de la que Keila les había hablado. Por esa razón se alegraron al verla ahí en la puerta de su casa, aún seguía pareciendo un verdadero peligro con esas ropas y no estaban seguros si lo era o no pero si hacía feliz a Bonn y se preocupaba tanto por ella no tenían de otra que darle una oportunidad.

El señor la dejo pasar y tanto él como su esposa se quedaron esperando a que la joven dijera algo o explicara el motivo de su visita.

-Disculpen la molestia.

-No importa ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? Tengo entendido que mi hija aun no quiere verte.

-Y tiene razón pero yo necesito que me dejen hablar con ella, estoy segura que si me escucha todo estará mejor.

-No estoy muy convencida.- admitió la madre –Pero si hay una posibilidad dejaremos que lo intentes.

-Gracias y si no les molesta me gustaría hablar a solas con ella.

-Por supuesto, hija. Puedes pasar a su habitación no debe tardar en salir de bañarse. Nosotros tenemos que ir de compras pero te quedas en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que la estén apoyando.- les sonrió tomando sus manos y volteo hacia las escaleras –Con permiso.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba indicando que los padres se habían marchado ya del lugar dándole vía libre para hablar con la pelirrosa aunque sabía que no sería nada sencillo hacerlo, considerando que los últimos dos meses se había negado rotundamente a recibirla en su casa.

Entró en la habitación en el mayor silencio que le fue posible y la chica que estaba terminando de ponerse la blusa de su pijama no se dio cuenta de la presencia y no lo hubiera notado de no ser porque escuchó su voz al hablar. La sobresalto y notó que la miró totalmente desconcertada y enojada por invadir su privacidad de esa manera, y tal vez también por simplemente estar ahí.

-Bonnie…

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte. Tenemos que hablar, quiero explicarte todo.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero verte?

-Porque sé que si quieres verme pero eres demasiado terca y testaruda como para admitirlo.- se acercó.

-Estás equivocada.

A cada paso que Marceline daba hacía ella Bonnibel lo daba hacía atrás sintiéndose como una presa siendo acorralada por el cazador a punto de saltar sobre ella. No estaba muy equivocada. Siguió de esa manera hasta que no tuvo más espacio para retroceder pues ya había topado con el borde de la cama. Una emoción de pánico la invadió; era obvio que aun la amaba pero de todas maneras su traición le dolía por lo que no estaba dispuesta a perdonarla. Aunque tal vez solo era la costumbre de rechazarla.

-No des un solo paso más. Vete de aquí y déjame tranquila, por favor.

-Bonnie, no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo y siento mucho lo que hice. Keila tenía razón, hacerlo en esos momentos era un error que por idiota cometí pero también debes entenderme…-

Le tomó la mejilla con la palma de la mano sintiendo como se inclinaba un milímetro para aplicar más presión al toque aunque estaba casi segura que había sido algo instintivo.

-Hervía de celos de saber que estabas con Fionna…- continuó explicando –Cada vez que pensaba que podían estarse besando o teniendo relaciones, el dolor me cegaba. Ni siquiera la música me ayudaba en esos momentos. Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte y que me haya acostado precisamente con Flame fue una simple coincidencia.

-Pudiste elegir no hacerlo.- su voz sonaba quebrada como quien está a punto de llorar –Debiste saber que con Flame jamás te lo perdonaría.

-No me paso por la cabeza, por favor perdóname.

…

Los chicos seguían en casa de Marceline por la simple razón de que confiaban tan poco en los resultados que la estaban esperando ahí mismo para consolarla o simplemente decirle algún "Te lo dije" pero la chica no regresaba desde hace un rato por lo que mientras esperaban se pusieron a platicar y a beber un rato.

-¿Creen que Marceline logre algo?- preguntó Flame.

-Lo único que va a lograr es que Bonnie la odie todavía más de lo que ya lo hace.- contestó el rubio.

-Oye, ellas se aman, seguro que podrán arreglarlo.- hablo Guy.

Keila no pudo hacer otra cosa que bufar por los comentarios de los chicos, parecía que no conocían otro tema de que hablar más que de Marceline y de Bonnibel y justamente porque eran sus amigas y las conocía demasiado bien sabía que resolverían sus problemas, pero los demás parecían tener un problema para confiar en ellos.

-¿Has sabido de Jake, Finn?

-Lo último que supe fue que el caso de mi padre lo hizo ganar prestigio como policía, lo ascendieron y ahora poco tiempo tiene para comunicarse.

-Siento mucho que ya no hablen.

-No te preocupes, es un buen amigo, escribe cuando puede y estoy muy feliz por él.- sonrió.

-Eres una buena persona, Finn.- expresó la pelirroja.

-¡Flame! Ahora que lo recuerdo, debiste habernos dicho que tu película ya salió.- dijo la guitarrista.

-¿¡Es eso cierto!?- cuestionó Bongo emocionado.

-Sí, pero no se los dije porque no era el momento, con todo lo de Bonnie y Marcy.- hablo algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Siempre es momento para eso. ¿Ya fue el estreno?- preguntó Finn.

-Hace una semana.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos al cine?- expuso Guy.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- contestó Keila.

Todos tomaron las pocas cosas que traían y salieron rápido y felices del apartamento, el ánimo les había cambiado pronto. Seguramente de ahora en adelante las cosas estuvieran aún mejor, la banda seguiría funcionando y dando conciertos, Flame y Finn se llevaban mejor ahora que cuando eran novios y si tenían suerte, Marceline y Bonnibel arreglarían sus asuntos pronto y podrían salir todos juntos. Aunque posiblemente la vocalista no tuviera muchas ganas de ir de gira si arreglaba sus asuntos con la pelirrosa pero conociéndola bien encontraría la manera de dedicarle un tiempo justo a todos, incluso se podían llevar a la chica de gira con ellos si así lo querían, lo importante era divertirse y estar todos en paz.

…

Ante el silencio de la pelirrosa ella la tomó con ambas manos del rostro y la besó tiernamente. No se resistió por lo que intensificó el beso invitando a su lengua a jugar con la suya y provocando una lindas reacciones en la cara de la joven. La acción le duro poco cuando ella mordió su lengua tan fuerte que la obligó a retirarse y a llevarse las manos al lugar afectado solo para comprobar que le había sacado sangre.

-¡Ouch, Bonnie!

-Vete de mi casa, Marceline, y no vuelvas a hacer eso.- le ordenó mirando hacía un lado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¿Realmente quieres eso?

-Sí, de verdad lo quiero.

Seguía sin mirarla mientras abrazaba su cintura con una mano, se veía tremendamente sexy con ese pijama, que era una blusa de tirantes y un short, por lo que le fue fácil decidir que no se iría sin importar lo mucho que se lo pidiera. Apoyó su rodilla izquierda sobre la cama empujando levemente a la chica lo suficiente para desequilibrarla y hacerla caer de sentón en el suave colchón para después subir la otra pierna y encerrarla en una jaula hecha por su cuerpo al tener sus brazos apoyados a los extremos de su cabeza. Se veía como un gatito indefenso y desesperado por escapar.

-¿Qué haces? Quítate de encima.

-No quiero y no voy a hacerlo.

Cuando la dueña de la casa empezó a forcejear para tumbarla, tuvo que sostener con fuerza sus muñecas y aprisionarlas por encima de su rostro impidiéndole moverlas y apretó sus muslos entre sus piernas también haciéndole imposible flexionar siquiera un musculo.

-Esta parece la típica posición que usan los violadores ¿Acaso vas a violarme?- le dijo molesta.

-No sería una mala idea.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-No me estas dejando muchas alternativas.

La besó casi de forma salvaje dejando sus labios rojos por la ferocidad del acto pero se tranquilizó y comenzó a usar la cabeza, una idea mejor pasó por su mente haciéndola sonreía a mitad del beso. Continuó besándola despacio y suavemente pasando por su barbilla y por su cuello en donde se detuvo para dejar marca provocándole un respiro ahogado a la chica. Siguió de esa manera hasta llegar al tirante de la blusa entonces jaló de sus manos para hacerla quedar sentada frente a ella y con cuidado levantó su blusa sin soltar sus manos logrando quitársela definitivamente y seguir sosteniéndola por las muñecas al mismo tiempo.

La pelirrosa que acostumbraba dormir sin bra ahora se arrepentía de eso y por la vergüenza que sentía su cara se tornó de un rojo intento al ver a Marceline manteniéndola cautiva sin dejar de mirarla. Podría jurar que hasta su cuello estaba ya del mismo rojo que la marca que la joven había dejado ahí.

La cantante colocó las manos de la chica en su espalda y al momento de acostarla nuevamente quedaron aprisionadas sin necesidad de sostenerlas. Sonrió viendo como Bonnie no hacía nada por irse y comenzó con su tarea acercándose a sus pechos y lamiendo uno de sus pezones provocando que la joven se excitara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración, cosa que la incitaba a continuar pasando su lengua alrededor y mordiendo delicadamente. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y se dedicó a jugar con su otro pezón pellizcándolo y acariciándolo para escuchar más fuerte los gemidos que no podía controlar la pelirrosa y los cuales la estaban excitando a ella también pero pensaba ignorar eso al menos por ahora.

Paró lo que hacía solo para continuar mordiendo por todo su abdomen y levantó sus piernas para sacarle el short de encima al tiempo que le hacía lo mismo a su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda. Sus dedos comenzaron a recorres su pierna terminando sus caricias sobre el sexo de la joven quien ya apretaba los labios para no gemir descontroladamente.

Marceline detuvo su mano rozando con la punta de los dedos el clítoris de la pianista. No pensaba violarla, no iba a continuar mientras ella no se lo pidiera y de paso tenía pensado demostrar que todo lo que le había dicho antes era mentira y que la quería tanto como ella.

Podía ver el rostro suplicante mirándola y pidiéndole que no se detuviera pero ella quería escucharlo con sus palabras.

-Dilo.- le ánimo –Pídeme que te toque.

-… No…- gimió débilmente.

-Bien… Tú mandas.

Retiro su mano de donde estaba y se levantó de la cama, no quería irse pero mientras Bonnibel no la aceptara tampoco podía quedarse. Sus intenciones eran totalmente alejarse por lo menos de la habitación a pesar de que moría de ganas de volver sobre sus pies y follársela ahí mismo por eso se alegró tanto cuando sintió una mano sosteniendo su camisa.

-No… No te detengas, idiota, no puedes dejarme así.

-¿Qué te costaba decirlo?- le sonrió.

-Cállate.

¿Qué si su plan desde el principio era dejarla con ganas para que le pidiera seguir? Sí, ese era y había funcionado bastante bien. De nuevo volvió a la posición en la que estaba volviendo a besar su bosa y recorriendo nuevamente su cuerpo aunque esta vez los brazos de la pelirrosa se aferraban a su cuello. Marceline bajo su rostro besando suavemente su cuerpo para después llegar a su entre pierna y comenzar a lamer y chupar para darle placer y funcionaba pues sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar sin contar que la tenía agarrada de su cabello mientras acariciaba su nuca.

Se sentía tan caliente, cada parte que la rockera tocaba comenzaba a calentarse y vibrar de deseo y ni hablar de los lugares por lo que su lengua pasaba, la estaba haciendo sentir el mayor placer de su vida, metiéndola dentro de su cuerpo y succionando su clítoris provocándole así doble placer y haciéndola llegar al orgasmo tan solo con su boca.

La pelinegra se limpió su boca con su manga sonriendo y Bonnibel la acercó hasta sí despojándola de su camisa y de su sostén rápidamente pues no quería ser solo ella quien recibiera. Quería tocarla, quería hacerla suya y hacer que gimiera su nombre como ella había hecho hace unos minutos atrás.

Chupo sus pezones ya endurecidos escuchando como se hacía más pesada su respiración. La acostó sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ella mordiendo su estómago y haciéndola soltar un suspiro de placer. Le quitó el pantalón tan rápido que hasta ella se sorprendió de lo ansiosa que estaba por hacerla suya, en cuanto la tuvo desnuda o dudo en meter sus dedos a la boca de la cantante quien los lamió y chupó de una manera tan seductora que la hizo volver a mojarse. Sacó sus dedos de la boca de la chica y los introdujo uno por uno y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer cuando sintió la mano de Marceline tocándola también.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas mientras hacían el amor como nunca lo habían hecho pero como siempre lo habían deseado terminando totalmente agotadas con las sabanas ya encima de ellas acariciando su piel desnuda.

Bonnibel estaba sobre el brazo de Marcy mientras la abrazaba por la cintura siendo muy feliz por poder estar al fin con la persona que quería. Aunque todo este tiempo hubiera podido hacerlo si no hubiera sido tan berrinchuda, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

-Me vuelve loca saber que Flame y Keila disfrutaron antes que yo de ti de esta manera.- se quejó.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, jamás volverá a pasar y tú me tendrás siempre que quieras.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con la mano que tenía bajo la cabeza de la joven.

-¿Serás solo mía?- preguntó moviendo el rostro para verla a los ojos.

-Yo solo soy tuya, Bonnie, incluso antes de conocerte siempre lo fui.

-Eres muy tierna, sabes.

-Sí.- sonrió divertida.

La pelinegra hizo ademan de levantarse pero la pianista se lo impidió abrazándola aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo. No quería que se fuera, no ahora.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Quería vestirme y prepararte algo de cenar.- explicó.

-No quiero.

-¿Y si vienen tus papás y me ven aquí desnuda y acostada con su hija?

-Nunca entran a mi cuarto, y si lo hicieran verían a su hija tan feliz como nunca lo ha sido.

-¿Y si por casualidad te lo hago de nuevo y llegan en ese momento?- dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-No será nada del otro mundo.- rio –Solo no te levantes. Quédate conmigo.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.

Marceline la rodeo con su otro brazo apretando sin querer su rostro contra sus pechos hasta que sintió la respiración de Bonnie y, no la estaba viendo, pero podría jurar que había sonreído. No podía creer lo mucho que amaba a la pelirrosa; era su primer amor y aunque ella era el segundo sabía que sería exactamente lo mismo. Se quedaría con ella toda la vida que tuviera por delante. Después de toda ella era su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola personas.**

**Que gusto compartir todo esto con ustedes. Como última parte ya de esta historia les dejo este pequeño epílogo, que como les digo, no es muy grande pero igual espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Pasen una bonita vida. Hasta pronto.**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

─Les traemos ante ustedes la historia de cómo se conocieron Marceline Abadeer y el gran amor de su vida, Bonnibel Glum, contada por la mismísima cantante.

Marceline: Yo conocí a Bonnie en una fiesta a la cual ella no quería asistir, debo agradecer a Keila que fue quien la obligó a ir, estuvimos hablando y empezamos a vernos porque ella dijo que tocaba el piano, y bueno, creo que todo mundo sabe que amo la música. Fue unos meses después cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado y honestamente pensaba que ella también de mí pero para mí mala suerte ella tenía pareja y yo no quise intervenir ni ella quiso que lo hiciera. El tiempo pasó y Fionna, quien estaba en el hospital, salió al fin solo para dar paso al horrible accidente que dejo a Bonnie con amnesia y en el cual falleció su pequeño hermano Gumball. La verdad es que se recuperó bastante rápido y comenzó a recordarlo todo pero otra tragedia llego a su vida cuando Fionna falleció pues al parecer no se encontraba bien como nos había hecho creer; entre unas cosas y otras Bonnibel se enteró que le había estado ocultando la muerte de su hermanito por lo que no quiso ni verme en ese tiempo. Estaba muy mal por eso por más que ella me quisiera lejos no pude dejarla sola y después de prácticamente obligarla a escucharme, me perdono. Tiempo después conocimos a una niña, ella no quería quedarse con su hijo porque era muy chica y pensaba algo como "mi mamá va a matarme" así que Bonnie y yo tomamos la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas y terminamos adoptándolo. Creo que no he tomado ninguna otra decisión tan buena en mi vida como esa.

En-Entre-Entrevistador: Todo lo que vivieron para llegar a la felicidad que tienen ahora fueron grandes proezas, Marceline, cuéntame ¿Ustedes escogieron el nombre del pequeño?

Marceline: Sí, decidimos ponerle Gumball en honor al hermano, que en paz descanse, de mi esposa.

Entrevistador: Muchas gracias por la entrevista. Ha sido un honor que hayas decidido contárnosla a nosotros.

Esta historia es un ejemplo de que cualquier obstáculo puede ser superado si hay amor.─ leía un pequeño pelinegro.

El niño se encontraba sentado en el sofá con las piernas flexionadas y una revista sobre ellas. Estaba muy emocionado con la lectura hasta que termino de leer la nota sobre las personas que más quería en el mundo. Una vez hubo terminado se levantó del sillón y corrió a la mesa donde se encontraba la pelinegra con una taza de café en la mano.

Los shorts negros y flojos que siempre llevaba, el niño, para dormir y su camiseta blanca con notas musicales le daban el aspecto perfecto como hijo de las dos protagonistas; sin contar que siempre iba descalzo mientras estuviera en casa, al igual que Marceline, cosas por las que de vez en cuando se ganaba una buena regañada por parte de la pianista.

─ ¡Mira, mamá! Sales en esta revista.─ le informó mostrándole la hoja de la nota.

─ ¿Leíste todo lo que decía?─ preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

─Sí, lo leí todo.─ se mofó el niño.

─Que inteligente niño tenemos ¿No crees, Bonnie?─ le preguntó a su pareja quien venía saliendo de la cocina con la comida.

─Por supuesto que sí. Ahora siéntate, Gumball, vamos a comer.

─Sí, mami.

El pelinegro de ojos azules de apenas seis años de edad se trepo como pudo en uno de los altos banquitos, que normalmente usaban para cuando comían en la barra del comedor, y se acomodó sonriente con los pies colgando y la revista en la mesa a un lado de su plato.

Cada vez que lo veían las chicas no podían negar que habían hecho la mejor elección al haberlo adoptado. Ese pequeño era lo más maravilloso que tenían y era lo único que lograba darle sentido a sus vidas. Además también los padres de la pelirrosa se habían encariñado mucho con él.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, y antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera levantarse, Gumball ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

─ ¡Abuelitos!─ gritó el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de la señora mayor quien lo recibió con gusto.

─Mamé, creí que no vendrían hasta mañana.─ se sorprendió Bonnibel llegando con ellos.

─Bueno, ya teníamos muchas ganas de ver a nuestro nieto.─ explicó un hombre canoso y mayor entrando a la casa.

─Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, suegritos.─ saludó la cantante.

Un ligero gruñido hizo que todos voltearan a ver al niño que seguía en los brazos de su abuelo, el cual al verse observado por todos ni siquiera se inmutó y preguntó.

─ ¿Podemos ir a comer ya?

Todos rieron por el comentario y obedecieron la petición del pequeño. Se respiraba un hermoso aire familiar en la mesa y la rockera no dejaba de pensar que nada en el mundo, ni siquiera cuando en sus conciertos la aclamaban todos sus fans, podía ser mejor que estos momentos. Lo más dulce del día era saber que podía estar en casa acompañada de su hijo y de su esposa ¿Y por qué no? También de sus suegros.


End file.
